White Night
by Srose.17
Summary: Kayley has lived at the college in the city of Air-een all her life. She dosen't know her parents, she dosen't know who she is, all she knows is the college. One tragic event and she uprooted and thrown into a completely different world...
1. Prologe

My name is Kayley. I live in a college. I was brought there by my mother, whom died the next day. I was raised by the master of the college and pretty much everyone in it.

Master Galen was like my grandfather. Old, slight rounded belly, deep set eyes that glistened behind his half-moon spectacles. He was wise, kind, and an upstanding member in the city of Air-een. He never had a children or wife, so he treated me like his own. I loved him as well with all my heart, he and the college were the only home and family I knew.

His college was home to some of the most intellectual minds in the country. They were professors, philosophers of their study and my mentors as Master Galen saw to it that I and the other children of the workers living at the college obtained an education.

My best friend was Caleb Laths. He was like my twin brother. We had adventures together, got in trouble together, and grew up together. His father was Samuel Laths, a cook in the giant kitchen that fed everyone in the college. He was a strong man, kind at heart and loved his family with every inch of his body, including me. His mother was Hala Laths. She was a Head Maid. She was a short thin woman, loving, quiet, and tender. She was our nurse when Caleb or I was sick, she was my mother as I grew up. Caleb also had a baby sister Lillian. She was a bright, giggly baby. Always smiling and well tempered.

I never knew either of my parents. My mother, so I was told, stumbled upon the college steps late one winter night with a tiny newborn, me. Master Galen took her in. But she died the next day and Master Galen took me in as his own as well.

As a child I loved adventure. Many nights you could find Caleb and me on the roofs of the college. We would play games by the river; we would save the damsels in distress or sword fight with wooden swords.

The adults were always worrying about us. But we never got hurt, we even fell from the roof once and landed on the ground, everyone thought surly that we were dead, but miraculously we stood and walked off unharmed.

Eighteen years later I still am living at my beloved college, with my family happily…


	2. Devastation

Chapter 1: Devastation

I stared in horror at the one place I called home. I watched as the black smoke and ember flames engulf the college I lived in for so many years. The merciless, fierce fire licked every wall, every inch of the three-story edifice.

Screaming. The screaming was carried on the frosty night air and rattled in my head. I was confused, I was scared, and I wanted to help. I watched everything, the burning building with sheer terror in my eyes. I stood at the edge of the forest, just west of the college. I was safely far away from the building but the heat radiated off and seemed to cut through the cold.

I was in shock. I had awaked from my restless sleep, from a dream of death and destruction, the screams from the dream had seemed to stray into the real world. It was the screams of the workers at the college. Everyone was in a complete state of panic. No one could seem to get to the doors—fear had blinded them. They ran, screaming and crying through the halls though no one seemed to get anywhere. I had climbed out of bed and ran down the corridor to the main foyer.

The walls were covered with golden flames that laughed at the chaos they were causing. The fire was unnatural. The smoke was thick and the ash choking. I covered my nose and mouth with my shawl and ran for the doors, which had already clasped and were smoldering in the fire's wake. My eyes stung and my skin burned as the flames reached out their avaricious claws to me. My throat burned for fresh air. I could feel my lungs tense and tighten in my chest. I felt as if I would burst.

Ash covered my face and clothing as I emerged from the aberrant conflagration. I gasped for air as I tumbled to the ground, astonishingly unharmed or unscathed by the fire. People were running from the building screaming. Some their cloths on fire, their skin burning and their eyes alight with terror.

I scrambled to my feet and clumsily headed for the forest were I stood now watching in horror as my home was burnt to the ground. The wind rustled the trees and the shadows slithered across my skin, running a shiver down my spine. I wouldn't blink, I couldn't it was all too real, though I yearned deeply to wake from this horrid nightmare.

I pulled the shawl closer to me, trying to regain any body heat that I had left. I heard someone calling off in the distance, but it was whisked away by the dancing winds and was over taken by the unremitting screams.

I focused on the college, feeling helpless and lost as the walls crumbled. I could see one of the professors running from the building, his clothes set on fire. My mind told my legs to run to him, but I remained concreted to the spot.

"Kayley!" I heard my name off in the distant. I squinted; my eyes dry from the heat and red from the irritant ash.

"Kayley!" again they called. I stepped out from my hiding spot in the shadows of the trees and I could see it was Caleb.

I opened my mouth to call out to him but only a weak squeak came. He turned.

"Oh Kayley!" he ran for me his arm opened and I dived into his strong embrace. He held me tight, the air constricting in my breast. He put his chin on my head and sighed.

He pulled me back to look him in his ash-smeared face "Kayley…I thought, when I couldn't find you, I thought you were still in there." His eyes were red and brimming with tears.

"I'm O.K. Caleb, promise." I was still shaken and spoke quietly. He embraced me again and I pressed close to his body warmth.

He backed away again looked at me hard in the face. "I'm going to go back in. People need help getting out."

"Well I can com-" I spoke.

"No. Kayley, you have to stay here, Promise me. You won't move from this spot till I come back?" Caleb spoke sternly, holding my shoulders.

I looked down avoiding his piercing blue eyes. "I promise."

He smiled weakly and turned around and ran back toward the still burning building. I shivered again, the fire was unnatural. It burned with a purpose and intensity, as if it was alive.

"Be careful" I whispered as I watched my lifelong friend disappear into the frenzy of panicked people.

The wind whistled and leaves danced across the campus. The fire raged on, leaving rubble in its wake. My bones grew cold and my muscles weary and I leaned against a tree, watching the college. The fire had just now begun to smolder down.

I heard whimpering behind me, it came closer, crying. I turned around.

"Momma? Momma?" a little boy stumbled forward, toward me. He was covered in soot and dirty lines from his tears as they streaked down his face.

The shadows covered his small face, but I recognized him as a child of one of the younger maids working at the college. He came closer and whimpered in the cold. I bent down to see him face to face. His crystal eyes shined with tears.

"Where's my momma?" he sniffed.

I picked him up and cradled him, wrapping him in my shawl. He cried into my chest, him little body shaking. "Shh…" I cooed, "Your mother will be here." _I hope she is alive. She will come. _I thought silently rocking the boy back and forth.

I hummed quietly, trying to calm the small boy and myself for that matter as I watched the flames slowly die in the distance. The fire looked satisfied, like it had done its job; it was so deviant in the way the flames disappeared from sight.

After a while the child fell silent and his breathing evened. I slid to the ground, leaning against one of the many thick oak trees that dotted the premises. I sighed and listened to the many sounds of distress that floated on the wind. The screaming of the people had died down to moans and cries. People were frantically trying to find one other, tend to wounds, trying to regain order of some kind.

The wind also brought the smells of the fire, the smell that filled my nose and burned my throat, making my eyes water. My sleep deprived eyes were heavy with exhaustion. I closed them in hesitation, increasing the awareness of my other senses.

The little boy curled closer to my chest, his body cold and frail. With my eyes closed, my mind soared. It was filled with worry and distress. I tried to bring myself to the reality that my home was destroyed beyond mending. I couldn't possibly bare the thought that innocent lives were destroyed as well.

I opened my eyes, the scenes that I saw within my mind left, leaving a depressing fog in my mind and a chill deep in my bones.

"Kayley? You still here?" The crunch of thick boots came closer.

I squinted through the dim light of the early morning to see the outline of Caleb's face.

"Caleb, what…is the—"

"Yes the fire is out." His face was grave, his blue eyes swimming with hot tears.

I stood holding the little boy close and tried not to wake him, "Caleb…what's wrong?"

His lip quivered and he looked away. I took my free hand and held his cheek, a tear splashing on my hand. My eyes were wide with the anticipation, I couldn't stand it.

"Tell me. What's going on?" I pleaded.

He took a shaky breath and stared me in the eyes with such an unfathomable grief that it pierced my heart and left me short of breath.

"My mother," he shook violently, "she…she tried to save Lillian. She tried Kayley." His voice rose to a high pitch as he spoke of his mother and baby sister, "She…my mother…she died, and Lillian…" tears now flowed freely down his cheeks.

He covered his face with a hand and sobbed. Wide-eyed I embraced him tightly with my one arm, trying to hold together his shaking body because it looked as if he would fall apart. My own heart felt clenched in my chest, restricted, my breath becoming short and quick.

We cried. I cried for I loved his mother and sister as they were like my own family, my own sister, my mother. The gray sky grew lighter. Caleb grew silent and slowly stopped crying. He sniffed and held me and the boy close.

I looked up at him. He wiped his face, his eyes red and puffy. "We better go. We should find the others." His voice was husky and soft.

I nodded and wrapped the worn out boy in my shawl tighter. We moved from the shadowed forest toward people further along. We walked through the group. People were huddled together, little talk was exchanged. The mood was of hopelessness and wretchedness.

Three women sat near the back of the group. Two held the third women. She was weeping uncontrollably. Her hysteric cries echoed as the two other women tried unsuccessfully to sooth her.

"My baby, my child, my boy! Reese my baby, he's….my baby!" she cried.

I studied her face. It was the young maid, the mother of the sleeping child in my arms. I broke away from Caleb's arm around my waist. I rushed up to the women. My approach went unnoticed by the grieving mother. The two women looked up, circles under their eyes, ash covering their faces.

"Mistress," I hushed. She looked up whimpering, "Your baby, he's O.K., he's safe." I handed her the boy, her eyes wide with relief and tears.

She shrieked upon seeing her safe baby boy. "Lady Kayley, you…you…he's…oh my baby!" She hugged Reese tightly. The boy blinked, awaking and seeing his mother smiling and crying.

"Momma!" the boy clung to his mother tightly. I wrapped my arms around my waist, missing his tiny warm body.

The maid looked up and smiled brightly at me, Lady Kayley! You saved him! Thank you, thank you! How may I ever repay you?"

I shook my head and turned to walk back toward Caleb who stood in a depressed daze. "Nothing, I'm glad you both are safe."

I returned to Caleb. I took his waist and he pulled close to me.

He looked down at me, "We should probably find Master Galen. He will be worried sick about you".

I nodded and let Caleb lead the way. Master Galen, the Master of the college he was like my grandfather. He took me in after my mother died. I loved him with all my heart and I know I meant everything to him as he did to me.

We past the smoldering ruin of the college; I didn't look up, I couldn't. I couldn't abide to see my home destroyed, it hurt too much.

I felt something pull my eyes up. Unwillingly I looked up, I blinked, mouth falling open. As the smoke cleared in the frigid air, the scene that lay before me was horrendous.

The whole manor was rubble. The three-story college that served as a home, work place, and sanctuary to many was a little more than a pile of ruins, ash, and stone. Nothing was spared, not a bed or wall, chandler, or book. Everything was gone.

Tears welded in my eyes. My knees threatened to give out. I tightened my grip on Caleb. I scanned the premises for my beloved guardian. I saw a crowd of people and someone was lying on the ground...

_NO!_

I broke away from Caleb. I ran terrified toward the group of professors, their heads bent silence in the group. Caleb ran after me.

I ran behind a professor, took a deep breath and looked around. "Master," I breathed.

The group parted to let me through. I slowly knelt down beside Master Galen. His breathing was raspy and short. His face was twisted in pain behind the layer of ash that clouded his dark eyes. I could see that his left leg was burned badly. "No, no, no, no," I whispered.

"Kay-" Caleb exhaled, running up to the group, he stopped short seeing Master Galen.

I stroked the man's face, his ruff white whiskers scratching against my hand. His cheeks were cut, swollen and bleeding. _He must have fallen in the chaos. _

He turned his head toward me, and smiled his lips chapped and bleeding. "Kayley..."

I nodded, my bottom lip quivering.

"My child..." He took a slow, rattling breath. "You've grown so much. Since the day…"he paused struggling, "since your mother brought you here."

Caleb silently knelt down beside me and took Master Galen's hand.

"You are one...one of a kind. Special, loving…Kayley…there is so much evil in…this world...good too. But it's hidden, deep. Promise me…promise me you will find it. Promise me that you will fight the bad". He fought hard for his escaping breath.

"I promise." I quivered tears spilling from my eyes, "I promise with all my heart".

He smiled, "Good girl," he turned to Caleb, "You…you must promise to always look out for her. Promise me that you will keep my child safe."

Caleb looked sternly at the old man, "I will, promise".

He smiled satisfactorily and I, for a short moment, forgot that he was injured and that none of this nightmare happened, "I love you Kayley. I love you both. I hate leaving you like this…but in time…in time" he struggled, "we will see each other again…"Master Galen stopped, smiled, and slowly his eyes closed, his smile faded.

"I love you too," I whimpered, the tears flowing fast. I cupped his face in my hands, "I love you too. Don't leave; just…just don't leave me…" I took hold of his clothes, and held him tight.

I could feel an energy flow through my body, it was warm and lively, it moved to my hands, but it felt as if it couldn't go anywhere and it slowly faded, leaving me cold and empty. I sobbed and laid my head on Master Galen's unmoving chest, "Don't leave me".

Caleb wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I cried into his chest. I couldn't believe it, it wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

A professor came forward with a scorched blanket and spread it over the beloved Master.

Caleb rose helping me to my feet, leading me away from the statuette philosophers. I didn't ask where we were going, I didn't care, and I couldn't. My mind was frozen with grief. My breath was caught in my chest, my eyes filled with tears.

_Why is this happening? How could this happen to the people I love, _I thought,_ the people who least of all deserve this damned punishment, how? _

Caleb and I reached a group of people. I recognized them as the survivors of the disaster. I looked around, not a dry eye was found in the solemn group. No hope seemed to linger in the air. Faces were dirty, clothes scorched, bodies weak, it was a horrifying sight.

I then felt a heavy, strong hand on my shoulders. I turned to see Mr. Laths's dark eyes and sad disposition.

"Mr. Laths," I whispered, not knowing what to say.

He smiled sadly and squeezed my shoulder. Caleb looked over.

"Father!" he cried, running and embracing his father.

They cried together. I watched grief-stricken. Mr. Laths sobbed, "I thought I lost you and Kayley too. You all are all that I have left".

Caleb held tightly to his father and they hugged silently. I sniffed looking away. Mr. Laths always thought me as his daughter being so close I practically was, but I sometimes felt as far away from his family than ever, seeing the chemistry that he shared with his real family. In those times I could not help but feel sorry for myself, wishing my parents were still alive.

"Kayley?"

I turned around saw Professor Kain. He was my favorite teacher, and a great philosopher at the college. His hair was a dull gray and his face showed his age. He had deep wrinkles around his eyes and dark circles from his intense studies.

"Professor…" I breathed, happy to see his alive and well.

He motioned for me to come with him, "Come Kayley, and walk with me."

I looked back at Caleb and his father; they cried quietly, I thought it best to give them some time to be with one another, especially after their terrible loss.

We walked away from the group in silence. Professor Kain held his arms behind him, his face look straight ahead, eyes clouded. I stared at the ground, the crisp grass crunching under our feet.

"Kain," I said, "Why did this happen? Why couldn't the fire be stopped?" Tears came to my eyes again, but I blinked them away.

He sighed, "Kayley, that was no ordinary fire, no fire could demolish such a well build college as ours".

I looked at him dumbfounded. _What could he be talking about?_ He stopped and turned to me.

"I say it was no ordinary fire because…" he paused contemplating his thoughts, "because it was created by…by warlocks".

I looked stunned at him. This great thinker, this miraculous philosopher of his time was suggesting to me that _warlocks _did this to my home. That this supposed mystical being destroyed the college. The stories that I heard told by the town's bard were laced with warlocks. They were the evils of the world. They were always causing mischief, stealing from the high and mighty creatures to gain the riches of the world. Though my realistic brain scoffed at this idea, my heart told me otherwise. I remembered the way the fire seemed to laugh, seemed to be alive. I believed him. But still I questioned.

"Warlocks? What, why?" I baffled.

Kain sighed, "Warlocks are creatures who seek immense power. They are creatures of the dark, they are drawn to any great source of power, and they are willing to do anything, _anything_, to get it."

This still left the subject of this great power. My college was a place of learning, quiet genius, and a happy simple life. Or so it was portrayed to me.

"But what…I mean why, what great 'power' do we encompass?" I asked shaking my head.

The Professor reached into his waist pocket; "Because of this…" he pulled out a silk handkerchief the folds slid off the object safely wrapped inside.

I gazed in awe at the object; it was the most stunningly gorgeous necklace I had ever seen.

"This Kayley is the Galad Estel. It means "Light of Hope". It was made by the first king of the Argel Gwerin," he handed the magnificent jewel to me.

It was warm, a soft warm feeling. Like the sun on your face on a spring day. It, like the fire, was unnatural full of life, but instead of a cursed feeling to it, it was of hope, light, and love, all that was good.

"Argel Gwerin?" I repeated. They were in the stories as well. They were called the Hidden People. They were glorious beings. Good people, the heroes of the stories that entranced my childhood. They were magical like the warlocks. But their magic was deep, old, and powerful. When tested they were a force to be reckoned with, or at least that was what the stories said.

Kain continued. "It was made for his wife, who was the sweetest, kindest, most loving creature that ever lived. She _was _the good in the world. She was not only beautiful on the inside, but beautiful on the outside. She could woo anyone with her beauty; children gauche, men lusted over her, women idolized her. She was a beloved woman throughout the Lands," he paused watching me stroke the necklace.

I looked up, imagining such a woman.

He continued with his fascinating tale, "She wore it every day, never taking it off. However, one day she grew ill. Her kingdom, the Hidden People, prayed that their beloved ruler would become well again, but she grew worse and worse as the days went on. A week later, she had sunk so low with her health she laid at death's door step," We began to walk again the cold numbing our legs and cheeks white from the frosty wind. "The queen, being beautiful and kind, was also blessed with being the most powerful of her kind. And so, before she died, she transferred ever last drop of her magery to that necklace that she loved so dearly and gave it back to her husband".

I looked down at the necklace in my hands it began to tingle in my palms, a kind of vibrating feeling, and "This necklace? This very same one?"

Kain nodded, "That very same one. The king stored it away, far away, keeping it safe. He kept it locked away until the right moment".

I looked up. "Right moment? Then how did you obtain it I might ask?"


	3. New Life

Chapter 2: New Life

Previously…..

I looked down at the necklace in my hands it began to tingle in my palms, a kind of vibrating feeling, and "This necklace? This very same one?"

Kain nodded, "That very same one. The king stored it away, far away, keeping it safe. He kept it locked away until the right moment".

I looked up. "Right moment? Then how did you obtain it I might ask?"

…

Kain smiled slyly, as if he held a great secret, "Master Galen was her decedent, her fourth generation great grandchild."

My eyes widened, I stuttered in disbelief. _Master Galen, an elf?_ I turned my gaze to Kain.

His face softened, as I tried to mull the newly bred information over in my mind, again he frowned.

"Kayley, he knew something like this would happen. He never knew when or how, but he knew. He had the necklace, so he gave it to me, to give to you when the time was here."

"Me?" I murmured, "Why me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You've never noticed?"

I continued to stare blankly at him.

He chuckled, "Remember the time you and Caleb fell off the roof? Three stories high?"

"Of course I remember it, the adults made such a big deal about it."

"Or how whenever you were hurt, the cut or scrap had all but disappeared the next day? Or perhaps when you would get sick, it would only last a day or less? Elves have the power to heal in their selves of minor injuries, or so I am told" Kain folded his arms.

"Well…now that you mention it, falling that far is rather strange, I just never really thought about it. But what…what about Caleb, he fell too, is he one too. And if so wouldn't that mean that—" I began speeding to conclusions.

"Whoa Kayley, remember you and Caleb we holding on to each other when you fell, you must have healed him as well."

Kain changed the subject, "Kayley, the elves have retreated into hiding, evil is prevailing, you must bring the good back into the world again."

"That's what Master Galen said too" I whispered lowering my head, tears filling in my eyes.

"What a great man. I will miss him"

"Kayley?"

I turned around, "Caleb over here!" I called motioning sadly.

He jogged over, "Hey Kain".

"Caleb" Kain nodded

Kain began to turn, "Kayley, remember keep and guard that necklace with your life, it's your destiny, you are the one" Kain patted my shoulder and walked silently away.

Caleb looked down at me, "Necklace? What's he talking about? Are you ok?"

His questions flew over my head as I held the necklace close.

"Kayley, you listen?" He asked holding my shoulder.

I looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on, let's get back to father, he has a place for us to stay," Caleb said taking my hand and leading me away.

We walked through the thicker part of the trees on the premises. The shadows moved with the wind and I toddled skittishly, jumping at every slight movement. I kept my eyes moving. Suddenly from the corner of my eye, an unusual sight made me jump and run into Caleb.

"Whoa, hey Kayley, you okay?" He asked holding my forearms.

I spun around and scanned the trees, looking for whatever I saw, but it was gone—or hiding. My hand held the warm silver-chained necklace closer to my stomach. I grabbed Caleb's hand and started to walk faster, pulling him behind me.

"Kayley! Kay-" Caleb pulled me back to him as we left the trees, onto the large front grounds of the college, "Kayley what's wrong? What happened? You never get spooked like that, especially in the trees on the grounds."

"Nothing…" I stammered, looking around him, "Let's go".

Caleb shrugged, and decided to brush my eccentric behavior aside for now and followed me back toward the survivors.

Mr. Laths waited for us. His face sad, is frame slumped and defeated. I wrapped my arms around him, he held tight. We trailed behind him toward the outer city homes. Mr. Laths's cousin that lived in the town had offered to house us.

It was a pleasant comfy house, with a small garden in the front, lapping to the side of the house.

Her name was Martha, Mr. Laths's cousin. She and her husband, John, lived there with their 3-year-old daughter Laura.

The door opened and a warm fire light flooded from the house. Martha stood in the doorway, her arms out, intercepting Mr. Laths.

She ushered us inside, closing the door, shutting out the cold and pain.

Martha turned toward us, "Caleb!" she rushed towards him and hugged him tightly, her brown eyes sparkling, "My you've grown up so handsomely, I'm surprised you're not engaged yet!" she laughed.

The slender women looked behind Caleb to me hiding close to the doors.

"Kayley! Beauty, you have your father's eyes, but you look so much like your mother." Martha embraced me, "Dear heart".

"Martha, dear don't go frightening our house guest already," A tall man said, stepping from the kitchen.

He looked at me and winked.

"Kayley, Caleb, so happy to see you made it. Hungry? We were just about to eat." John asked walking toward his wife.

Caleb looked around, looking for his father.

"….And then my daddy threw me reallllllllll high and I didn't even fall!"

Martha laughed, "I do believe he's in the kitchen"

"Either that or our daughter is talking to her imagery friend again…" John said following us into the warmly lit kitchen.

Mr. Laths sat tiredly, but enthusiastically, listening to the little girl's tall tale. We entered the small kitchen. The girl looked up. Mr. Laths stood and walked toward Caleb and me.

He leaned toward us, "I'm not very hungry, I'm heading to bed."

Laura slid from her chair and ran up to me. She tilted her head back looking up at me.

"Laura, this is Kayley," her mother introduced.

Laura just stared. I bent down, "Hey there kid. My you're a pretty little thing."

She giggled and took her little hands and held my cheeks "Are you real?"

"Laura! Whatever do you mean by that darling?" Martha asked, shocked by her daughter's outburst.

Laura looked at me, "You are pretty and sparkling, like a fairy in my books."

I was puzzled, "Thank you sweetie. Sparkling am I?"

"Mhmm," she turned to her mom, "Mommy, why is pretty fairy lady here?"

Martha picked the little girl up, "She's going to be living here for awhile with us, you like that?"

Laura turned around in her arms and looked at me, her mouth open and eyes wide. "You are going to live with me?"

I nodded. Laura smiled wide and squealed happily. We all sat at the table.

Martha looked around, "Caleb dear, where did your father go?"

"Oh, he said he wasn't hungry, and he headed up to bed." Caleb said tiredly, giving her a small smile of false reassurance.

"Well, ok then, let's eat." John said.

We ate in silence. I glance at Caleb, like me, he just swirled his spoon around in his bowl. After dinner we all retreated to the living room. John added some logs to the fire and we sat around the fire. Martha began to nit and Caleb and John sat quietly discussing something or other.

I sat in a rocking chair and stared hypnotically into the fire. Laura climbed into my lap. Surprised, I wrapped my arms around her. She nestled her head under my chin and closed her eyes. I slowly rocked back and forth, listening to Martha's knitting needles.

"I do believe she's taken to you." Martha said, looking up.

I looked over to her. "She's a real sweet heart. You're lucky, hope I can have one just like her."

"She's had good parents," Caleb said standing up and walked over to us with John.

"Thank you dear, we try."Martha said as John hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Well, it's getting late and today was very long, here I'll take her and so you all can have some peace." John picked his sleeping daughter up and cradled her. She sighed and settled close to his chest.

Martha came back into the room will some blankets. She laid them on the couch. "Terrible sorry dears, we only have one guest room. You all will be sleeping in here, is that ok?" She asked turning to us.

"That's quite alright with me, thank you so much." I said hugging her good night.

She hugged Caleb and headed up the steps. Caleb and I laid down the blankets. He leaned against the wall, the dying fire casting deep shadows on his solemn face. He was silent.

I sat next to him, "Caleb, hey, talk to me." I touched his cheek.

He looked down at me, eyes shining with tears. "Oh, Caleb…" I whispered, I pulled him into me. He sobbed, his body shaking, tears streamed down my face, matting his hair.

Our sobs subsided, he sniffed. He pushed gently from my arms. He looked me in the face, "I…just…their gone, forever. I can't accept that, it's not real, it can't be."

I hugged him tight, and he held me close. Throughout the years, the other children at the college would outcast us from the games they would play. We were each other's companions, and all these years later, we were still just as close, if not closer than the day we first met.

"Caleb," I muffled into his shirt. You're not alone. Your father is still here, still loves you. I'm here. And we are not going anywhere, we will not leave you."

He hugged me tighter, "Yes I have you."

We pulled apart, I smiled sweetly. His eyes trailed down to the necklace that I had put on after dinner. It glimmered in the firelight.

"What—what's this? I haven't seen that before, did you have that one earlier today?" he said touching the silver chain.

I was mine turn to be silent. I didn't know what to say. What was I going to tell him? _Hey Master Galen, yeah, he was a great grandson to this elf queen. And this necklace here, it's super powerful and I'm an elf too and the chosen one and I have to save the elf people cause evil is coming. _Would he believe me? I sighed, well I have to tell him sometime…

"Caleb, this belonged to a…elf queen" I began.

So I told him the story; every little detail that was relayed to me. He remained silent, listening to me. I finished taking a deep breath. He stared at me, and then turned his gaze back toward the fire.

"Caleb?" I touched his arm lightly, flinching at his silence, "Caleb, what do you…do you think?"

"What are going to do?" He turned back to me, "I mean if those…warlocks are after," he pointed at the necklace, "that, then we have to, have to leave and _find _your people, the elves."

"But, we can't we don't know where to—wait, we? Caleb, you want to come?" I stopped.

He looked surprised, "Of course! Kayley I made a promise to Master Galen, I would protect you, that I would look after you. I can't just let you go out to certain death! I'm going. Please, Kayley, I have to get away from here, from this place of pain Kayley. My mother and sister died here, I can't stand it."

His plea was unbearable. I looked into his eyes, he was hurting beyond repair.

Little footsteps padded on the floor in the hallway.

"Caleb? Kayley?" Laura's little face came around the corner, as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing up sweetie?" I asked standing and walking over to her.

She lifted her arms up to me, I picked her up. "I had a night-scare and, and I got scared."

I walked over to the rocking chair, "Oh I see, well, when we used to have night mares when we were little…" I paused and looked over to Caleb, "Caleb's mom used to sing to us, to get us to sleep." At the mention of his mother, Caleb laid down and pulled the blanket over his head. I heard a small sob, "Would you like me to sing a song to you, it will help you sleep."

She nodded drowsily.

I cleared my throat (I hadn't sung in a while).

The moon shines bright on the darkest nights

Sleep sleep my darling

The birds sing songs outside tonight

Sleep sleep my darling

The moon does shine, the stars sparkle bright

All for you my darling

The old lullaby flowed lightly, just as I remembered it. Soon I felt Laura's head drop on my chest. Her small hand wrapped around my hair.

I looked over to Caleb. The blanket was off his head, his face toward me. He was asleep. His cheeks stained with tears; his breathing was even and steady. His face was content, a slight smile curled in the corner of his mouth. The lullaby was just what he needed; I think it was what we all needed.

I stood quietly and treaded up the steps, being careful to make my feet light and make no noise. Soft snores came from Martha and John's bedroom. A soft light glowed from under the guest room. Mr. Laths still must be up. His composition broke my heart, he looked so defeated. He was such a strong man it was terrible to see him like this.

I laid Laura in her bed. She snuggled in the feather pillow as I pulled the blanket over her and tip-toed out of the room and back down the steps.

I laid down next to Caleb, turning my back to him and toward the fire. I held onto the necklace and closed my eyes.

I began to dream. I dreamt that I was in a forest—a white forest, though it was not snowing. The forest seemed to shine a bright white light.

The grass under my bare feet was soft. I wore a silky white dress, it flowed like water. I was walking, but I make no sound. The sun was warm on my face, a small breeze rushed through the forest.

Everything was so peaceful, quiet, beautiful, and tranquil. It was perfect, no worries, no pain or hurt, sadness, or danger. Nothing seemed to exist, except me and the forest.

The breeze picked up, slightly at first. Then it started to blow harder and harder. The forest slowly lost its glow and changed to an eerie light. A chill went down my back. The trees turned thin and spider like, their branches seeming to claw at me. Shadows lingered behind the trees. I ran. The gnarled branches tore at my dress; they were reaching toward my neck.

I tripped and fell. I twisted my body to look behind me. A creature loomed over me; a black hood shaded his face.

"Kayley?" a distance voice called.

The creature reached out at me with a knotted hand—going for my throat. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came. I thrashed to get away but the hand was around my throat.

"Kayley!" a strong voice came through the horror—someone was holding me, shaking me, dragging me from the black creature.

My eyes fluttered open.

"Kayley!"

My eyes focused a blurred vision of Caleb's face; I groaned my back was throbbing.

"Goodness, Kayley. That must have been some nightmare are you ok?" Caleb asked, his arm supporting my back as I sat up.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked blinking, shaking the chill from my mind.

"Well, you began to thrash and scream, you scared me half-to-death. I thought you were dying." He said.

I blushed and tensed, making that much noise, how embarrassing! Caleb noticed my crimson cheeks and chuckled. "No one is here, they went to the market. Martha said they needed to get my father out, he's ailing. They went to the market for the day."

I relaxed and fell back into his hold. "It was a dream, an awful one." I told him of the white forests, how beautiful it was and then the change and the chase and then the hooded creature, reaching out for me.

He nodded once I finished.

"But it was just a dream." I sighed, "Right?"

Caleb was silent.

"Right?" I pressed.

"Right, just a dream." Caleb finally said looking out the window.

I knew he didn't believe it was _just _a dream, I knew that look.

My back pain faded and I began to fold up the blankets. We placed them in the corner.

"Hungry? Martha left some breakfast on table for us." Caleb offered, I nodded, my stomach growling in agreement.

Without warning, the necklace began to burn against my skin. I gasped and I felt something pushing at my mind. I opened my mouth and spoke, but it wasn't my voice, "Go from this town. Save them…go now!" I sputtered these words. The necklace burned fiercely. I fought against the influence.

Just as quickly has it started, it ended. The push left my mind, the necklace returned to its gentle warm tingle on my neck. I fell to my knees gasping. My mind weary and my body fatigued.

"Kayley?" Caleb said kneeling down next to me.

I moaned, "What, I don't know what happened. It wasn't me though; it was the necklace, or something."

He helped me to my feet, "I don't Kayley, this 'elf' thing is new to me, it could be…well it could have been a warning. Maybe we need to leave and find the elves before it's too late, you saw what those, warlocks did to the college. Kayley, we **need **to leave, I couldn't bear if my father…" he trailed off.

"I don't know Caleb, I just don't know." I sighed and we went to the kitchen.

We sat at the table and ate silently.

I contemplated the events previous. What if it was a warning? We did need to leave…but where would we go? I have no clue of the vast world outside of this town. I groaned. Why now?

My thoughts were interrupted by the group coming home. Martha waltzed through the front door singing a children's song with Laura. They carried their purchases into the kitchen.

"Morning darlings!" Martha sang, "How do you fare?"

"Morning Martha, fine thank you," I said.

"How was the market?" Caleb asked, directing the question toward his father.

"Fine, it was fun." He answered without feeling.

Everyone went about their business; Laura began talking to me about something she had seen in the market, Martha and John were putting away the produce from the market, Mr. Laths sat quietly at the table.

Then Caleb cleared his throat. The chatter in the small crowded kitchen subsided. Everyone turned to him.

"Kayley and I were talking," he announced.

My eyes widened.

"We are going to…travel," he finished, "we'll have to leave soon, before the winter comes."

The room was quiet.

Caleb's father was the first to speak, "What? Leave? And go where, where would you go?"

"I don't know, I just know that we have to leave," Caleb said looking sadly at his father's long face.

Laura's lip quivered, "L-l-leave? Kayley, you're going to leave?" she busted into tears and ran up stairs, her mother following her, trying to comfort her. Then John left to try and help.

Mr. Lath stood and then quietly retreated for his room.

I stood up and watched Mr. Laths slump up stairs, "Caleb! How could you! We were going to talk about this! We have nowhere to go. We don't know where to go! You can't just run away from your problems, you can't just run away from your family."

He stood up, towering over me, his eyes having a mixture of pain and anger in them, "What do you know about family? Huh?" His voice was full of anger. Each word sharp and harsh, hitting me like bricks, "You never knew your mother OR father. It's not like you had a sister or a brother. So what would you know about the pain of losing them?"

I was taken aback, "I…you…how could you say that!"

"Because it's true, Kayley, you don't know," he said through clenched teeth.

I glared at his harsh stare. I couldn't stand it any longer. I turned and stormed from the kitchen and walked out the back of the house.

Tears were spilling from my eyes. How dare him! How dare he say that I did not know, did know the life with family? Why his mother, took care of me like I was her child. I loved Lillian like she was my sister too. Master Galen, he took me in, he took me in when I was a baby, raised me like I was his. No. I knew, I understand. I understand that he's hurting. But I saw his father's face, when he said he was leaving.

I growled out in anger.

A chilled wind whistled through the area. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my body. My anger seemed to chill, leaving an empty space in my chest, and a lump in my throat. I cried. I cried because I felt so alone. I cried for all the loving people who lost their lives do to this…necklace. I hated it. But then again how could I? It was made out of love; then given to the one person who could do no wrong. It was the warlocks who, who searched for the power, who destroyed—killed for the power.

I sighed, Caleb was right; we needed to leave—soon. But so many problems occurred. I moaned again. It was just so difficult.

"Dear?"

I turned to see Martha, her hands folded in front of her, concern in her eyes.

"'Tis a bit cold out here. Please, why don't you come inside?"

I shook my head—my lips numb from the cold.

Martha came and stood beside me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Kayley, sweetie, you can talk to me, it might help," Martha offered.

I was silent for a while, "If you never knew your father or mother," I hesitated, "Could you still…know the…could you still, feel the love of a family?" I asked my voice raspy.

"Oh darling of course you can! You can feel love for anyone you want. To love it is to have a deep affection for someone. Your college, the people there, they loved you, they took care of you, they were your family," she giggled to herself. "I remember when you were first brought to the college. It was right after the birth of Caleb, and I remember Mrs. Laths being completely smitten with you. I remember seeing her in town—you in one arm, groceries in the other. She treated you like her own daughter, you were her baby girl."

I smiled remembering Mrs. Molly Laths. I remembered how she would run around whenever Caleb or I would be sick fussing over details and preparing hot meals for us.

"Caleb, he had yelled at me. He said that I never knew my mother or father and didn't know what it was like—that I knew nothing of it."

"Oh sweetie, he's frustrated—angry at himself because he couldn't save them. He would never mean to hurt you. You and his father are the only people left, his heart." She finished and brushed a piece of hair from my face.

"Then why hasn't he come and apologize?" I asked stubbornly.

Martha chuckled, "He's watched you all day—through the window. He wanted to come to you, but was afraid to upset you any further."

I looked down and shuffled my feet.

"Darling, please, come inside. Laura misses you. She has a cold and I wouldn't allow her to get out of bed. Her fever is pretty high, maybe your singing will sooth her," she winked.

I smiled and nodded.

I followed Martha inside and up the steps.

"…and the sun came up the next day and do you know what?"

"What?" A little voice whispered, anxious for the answer.

"The cat came back!" Caleb answered enthusiastically.

"Again?" Laura giggled.

"Again!" Caleb answered.

"Oh what a silly—Kayley!" Laura cut short as seeing me at the door.

"Laura—how are you feeling?" I asked walking in the room.

"Good, but my tummy hurts," Laura said patting her stomach.

"Aww…poor thing. Anything I can do for you?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"A song?" she asked sweetly.

"Anything for you, but first what was the story about?" I asked as Caleb quietly stood up.

"It was about a cat who always came back!" she exclaimed.

"How funny! It never went away, how come?"

" 'Cause he loved his family," she responded innocently.

Caleb stopped at the door. I turned around to look at him. His sad eyes looked back. I smiled lightly. His face broke into a smile and he left the room.

I turned back to Laura, she settled down, her big brown eyes reflecting my image.

"What?" I asked.

"Songs…"

"Oh! Of course." I cleared my throat and sang.

Before long Laura's breathing eased.

I brushed her hot, feverous cheek. I felt a tingle in my body and for a brief moment, I saw a soft pink light around my hand. But just as I blinked, it was gone. Laura's face was instantly normal again; her cheeks, a possessing a cool feeling to them. I quietly got up and went downstairs. I didn't see Caleb anywhere so I decided to go to sleep.

I entered the living room. Caleb was there, staring into the fire. I sat down. He didn't say anything, so I closed my eyes.

"Kayley, I'm so sorry," Caleb walked toward me.

"What?" I said opening my eyes and sitting up.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I really am," tears welled in his eyes as he knelt beside me.

I gently touched his hands.

"I was wrong, I'm sorry,"

I smiled and held his face; I stroked his cheek with my thumb. It was heartbreaking to see my best friend in this state.

I kissed his cheek lightly, as his mother did when we were sad, "I forgive you."

Caleb looked at me; me—for the first time in a long while, just me.

I looked away. I'm not sure why, something just inside me told me to look away.

"When are we going to leave?" I asked quietly.

"You mean you—you still want to go?"

"I have to, the necklace isn't safe here, and we need to get to the elves."

He remained silent, "My father."

We both decided that we would tell him the truth and that it would be better that if he stayed here.

We tip-toed up the steps and approached his father's bedroom door. Caleb knocked softly and opened the door.

His father sat on the bed staring out the window. A single candle light flickered on the small table next to the bed.

"Father?" Caleb asked quietly.

He didn't look up. I sat next to him. Caleb knelt in front of him.

I placed a hand on his back, "Mr. Laths, we need to talk. Please, talk to us."

He looked up sadly, "Ok. I'm ready, tell me."

So I told him, I told him the reason of the fire. I could tell that it was hard for him to understand, it was reopening the wounds. I showed him the necklace; he touched its silver chain, a slight smile appeared on the corners of his mouth. I finished.

Caleb put a hand on his knee. We waited for him to speak. Then, he surprised us. He chuckled. Caleb and I looked at each other.

"Oh Kayley, I knew you had something ahead. You were a special kid, determined for greatness. I'm proud, and though it will take awhile for me to heal, I bless you two on your journey."

I hugged him. He smiled, "I love you and don't you forget it."

"I love you too." I replied. I stood.

"I'll be out in a minute," Caleb said, sitting next to his father.

I walked out and shut the door and headed downstairs. I laid down, happy that his father understood and gave us his blessings. Closing my eyes, I thought about the dream I had the night before, I shivered at the thought. I silently prayed that I would not have another dream like that. My eyelids began to drop and my thoughts began to mix together.

Once again I dreamt. I was in a magnificent white city. The walls gleaned in the sun; at once I knew where I was—the elves city.

"Welcome Kayley," said a soft voice from behind me.

I turned around. There stood the most brilliant women I had ever seen. Her eyes were dark and warming, her soft brown hair long and free. She wore a flowing white dress. She chuckled, her voice sounding like small bells on the wind.

"Am I dreaming?" I whispered, half to myself.

"No, not exactly. When one is asleep, their mind is free and open. 'Tis the only time I could reach you."

"But why call on me? Pardon but who are you?"

"Because you have the gift, Kayley," she sat down on a marble bench and patted it for me to come sit by her, "Pardon me. My name is Eruanna, meaning grace. I am queen of the elven realm. I have called upon you Kayley, daughter of Lithôniel (Lee-thone-ee-ell), because you are the one."

I nodded, however still not fully understanding.

"Your majesty, please how is it that you know of me so well?" I asked shyly.

"Child, we know a lot about you, but not know, you will find out in time. And please call me Eruanna."

I smiled, "Why have you called upon me, Eruanna?"

Her tone changed, "Kayley, I've come to warn you."

I shifted nervously, "About what?"

"To warn you about what you face, about your journey. It will be dangerous, do you understand that?"

I nodded and she continued, "However, you won't be facing it alone," she said.

"I know, Caleb won't let me go alone."

She paused as if going to correct me then dismissed it, "Ah, Caleb, strong boy and true to his word," the queen chuckled.

"You also know of Caleb? How?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Master Galen."

Tears welled in my eyes at the thought of him. "But he's g—" I couldn't finish my words, it was too painful.

Eruanna placed her hand on my lap and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"We know. We know of this grave news. Master Galen was our dear, dear friend and ally to the elves for longer than any human in history. He knew you were special."

I looked at the grave elf. "Do you mean to tell me that Master Galen was not an elf?" I asked fingering the necklace on my neck.

Eruanna nodded, "What is wrong child?"

"But how, I mean why does…" I took a deep breath, "How, then, did he have the necklace? Kain told me he was her descendent, her 4th generation great grandchild."

"Don't get so frustrated dear," Eruanna patted my shoulder, "he was, only by adoption though. He was found in the nearby forest when he was not even on year old. My aunt took him in and raised him as her own. He grew up to be a strong, intelligent young man. He was a teacher here for a while, and then announced he was to start a college. He kept in touch constantly and visited frequently, it was like he never left home."

She paused.

"And then what?" I asked eagerly.

"You came. Your mother brought you to the college, where she sadly died, and you were left there. You were his life. Galen took care of you like his own child. Then the visits became less frequent, but the updates on you were an everyday delight."

I blushed to hear that the whole elven community was updated on my growth as a child.

"We also heard a lot about Caleb too. He was a smart, strong young lad if I've ever seen one. We heard all about your alls adventures around the college. One story particularly interested us, us meaning the elven court. Remember the day it began to rain and you and Caleb were on the roof?"

I nodded.

"I do recall you fell."

I nodded again, "We were holding hands when we fell," I explained.

Eruanna nodded, her eyes sparkling, "And neither of you broke a bone, strange."

I laughed, and looked around at the lovely garden. It was the complete opposite of home. The fall frost had begun to kill all that was beautiful, all that was green. But this place was beautiful. The flowers were still in bloom. The air smelled sweet, fresh, and clean.

"Kayley, you are one of us, and you carry a very powerful object," her tone deepened, " It is not evil, but it can be wielded in such a way it can be evil and deadly."

"Deadly?" I whispered.

Her eyes sparkled once again and she smiled, "Ah, we must not worry for that. Hope for the best."

I nodded, "How will we find you?"

Eruanna stood; I looked up at her magnificent figure. Her slender frame, elegant arms, and long graceful fingers, her white silk dress draped her body and the wavy brown hair, pooling down her back. "You will know. All elves have a sense, they know, do not worry," She began to walk away from me, "But, Kayley dear, you must leave soon. Use the cover of night until you leave the limits of your city. Stay to the forests, head north and then, follow your feet, and you will arrive soon and safely. Good luck my child" and she was gone.

I woke up. The room was dark; the dying embers in the fireplace glowed softly. Caleb lay a few feet next to me. I slid over to him, and shook his shoulder. He shrugged it away.

"Caleb!" I whispered, "Wake up! I have to tell you something!"

He moaned and turned over to me. He slowly opened his eyes, "What?" he asked slightly irritated.

"We need to leave, tomorrow night. We have to leave soon!" I urged.

He waved his hand and turned over, "Ok, ok, tomorrow night." Soon his soft snores filled the quiet. I sat against the wall and mulled over the dream.

I began to mentally prepare myself for the journey. I couldn't sleep. I did a mental checklist in my head; we would spend the day gathering everything we needed. I needed more comfortable clothes. I looked down at the silk gown Martha had given me. I couldn't wear dresses in the forest. Perhaps we could go to the market tomorrow and I could find a set of chemisettes.

I needed a horse. A bag to carry everything, food, a sword, I needed more time. The adventure buzzed around my head. Everything was happening so fast. I was in shock, things had been turned upside and I didn't even have Master Galen to sit and talk to about it.

I put my head in my hands. Only never would I again sink into the comfort of Master's future in his warm, spice smelling study and listen to him read classical literature on the coldest of the winter nights. Never again would I sit side by side with him on the banks of the stream on those insufferable summer days and let the fresh water run over our bare feet. He was gone, along with the rest of my family.

I cried silently into my hands. How could it be? Everything! Everything was lost to those inhuman flames of death. Those flames of black magery destroyed everything that I knew.

I laid down and cried myself to sleep. No dreams haunted my sleep that night.

I pulled the blanket over my head. The bright morning sun spilled in the living room and splashed onto my face that early morning. I sat up and rubbed my swollen, tear-deprived eyes. My head pounded from crying throughout the night.

Caleb still laid asleep next to me. I sat up and pulled the blanket close, shutting out the chill from my bones. The house was quiet. I stood and put some wood on the fireplace and ignited the kindle.

I sat sleepily in front of the fire, watching the flames lick at the wood. It seemed harmless, controlled…I shook the thoughts of the fire from my head. The clinking of pans came from the kitchen; I stood and sauntered toward the kitchen.

Martha hustled about the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone, her apron smeared with flour and lard. She looked up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled.

"Morning dreary. How did you sleep?" she asked rolling out dough.

"Well enough thank you." I walked beside her, she handed me the roller pin. I began to roll out the dough as she began another task.

We were silent, a comfortable silence, like she understood the dark circles that encased my eyes.

"Martha, can I ask a favor?" I inquired after a few moments in the silence.

"Anything dear." She stopped and looked over to me.

"Can we go the market today? We…"I began to lose my nerve, I didn't want to leave, not today, and it was too soon. This house, it was comfort; it was a blissful sanctuary in this bleak time. But we had too, there was no other choice, "need to leave tonight. But we desperately need supplies. And I also need to say good-bye to a friend." I thought of Kain. He should know of our leave.

Martha smiled, "Of course we can, right after breakfast. We'll take everyone. We all need a little fresh air and autumn sunlight."

I smiled; somehow, she was making the leave much easier on my nerves. I would miss Martha terribly. Her gentle heart, and understanding eyes, her warm home cooked meals, and her beautiful voice that rings through the house during the afternoons.

Time passed and we laid out the breakfast and people began to wake up and come to the table, Laura was the last. She dragged her tiny body up the chair and rested her head on the table and looked around tiredly. We ate the meal silently. Everyone ate slowly, knowing that this would be the last breakfast that Caleb and I would be there for. I studied everyone intently. Martha was her normal self, humming slightly to herself, seemed unfazed by our departure. John appeared the same, his bright blue eyes taking in the world as it came. Laura was different though. She lacked the bubbly edge that she normally had and avoided my smiles. Mr. Laths was different as well, he was happier. He seemed to regain a bit of the lost luster he had before the fire. The corner of his mouth was tilted up slightly and he had an extra bounce in his voice and eyes. This lightened the mood to the morning.

He was happy. For what reasons, I cannot tell you, perhaps to ease Caleb's pain of leaving his father during this time, or that he was proud of us. I do not know. But it instilled hope in me. Optimism that life could rebuild itself, some sliver of regularity could be restored.

After breakfast we headed for the market. There was a chill in the air, the beginnings of fall. We came close to the markets, the sounds familiar. Merchants calling, people bustling around with goods, their heavy cloaks flapping in the winter breeze. The men headed off to find supplies and horses. Laura, Martha, and I went to search for clothing.

"In here darlings, this is a friend of mine, she will help," Martha lead us in to a store room.

It smelled of a strong warm spice, with a hint of pumpkin. A bell rang as we entered the store.

"Allora!" Martha sang.

A slender, middle-aged women peaked through the curtain leading to the back, "Martha, is that you?" She ran out and hugged Martha, smiling, "Why what would you be here for? I just saw you but a wee bit ago" She talked with a thick Irish accent.

"I'm in need of traveling clothes, for a young boy and girl, warm. I knew you could help" Martha explained.

Allora stepped back, "Oh of course I can, who'd be the lass and lassie?"

Martha brought me forward, "Allora, this is Kayley."

Allora's eyes widened, "Hala's Kayley?" She took my hands, "You've grown so beautifully, your…so gorgeous."

I blushed slightly, "Thank you."

"So, what can I do for you? Clothes, oh well of course you in my store!" Allora said as she disappeared behind the curtain, "Warm you say?" she called from the back.

"Yes, for both Kayley and Caleb." Martha called as we sat down.

Laura avoided my stare and ran to her mother's arms. "Laura, what is wrong sweetie, don't you want to talk to Kayley?"

Laura buried her face into her mother's chest. Martha stroked her hair and looked at me sadly. I looked up just as Allora was coming in with a stack of clothes. I jumped up to help her. We sat the clothes down in front of Martha.

"Alright, let's see…"Allora began immediately holding clothes up to me and throwing some over her shoulder, "Nope, too big…oh wow, what a color…oh defiantly not! Horrid…beautiful!" Her incessant mumbling went on for a while until the pile had been deciphered and clothes for me picked out.

Then came the men's clothing, a while later, we had a decent amount of clothing for our journey. Allora's presence was comforting. Her nimble hands worked quickly and effectively. Adding a stitch's here and a hemming there.

I put on a chemisette and long boots. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, my long silky hair I walked out, Martha and Allora were sitting and talking in low voices, Laura was playing by the window. I walked out from behind the curtain. They stopped talking and looked at me. Martha clasped her hands together. Allora smiled in pleasure. Laura looked up from her toys.

"Kayley, you look brilliant. Absolutely stunning" Martha said.

Laura stood and tottered over to me, "Kayley?"

I bent down, "You are talking to me now?"

"Are you leaving because they need your help? Are you going home?" Laura asked; touching my cheek with her little hand.

Interestingly enough, I was not surprised by her question. "Yes, I'm going home."

I stood and hugged Allora, "Thank you so much for this, everything you've done!"

"How much do I owe you dear?" Martha asked, pulling out her purse.

Allora held up her hand, "Nothing, they need these clothes, I will not accept payment at all," she smiled and hugged Martha.

We gathered all our boxes of clothes and headed out the door, thanking Allora again. She waved to us as we headed toward our planned meeting spot.

We settled down beneath a bare oak tree. Its naked branches shivered in the chilly wind. Laura nestled into her mother's arms as we waited for the others.

"So, do you know where you are going, I mean when you leave the town?" Martha casually asked, cradling her daughter.

"I thought of that," I paused, "But I just know, somehow, like something inside of me is pulling at my stomach and I know," I looked down at the ground, "Sounds crazy I know."

Martha giggled, "If it makes you feel any better, I had the same feeling long ago back when I was a young women. But I never followed that feeling, hiding it day after day, ignoring the tug, until the feeling left, and there it left a empty feeling, and I've always wondered if I had left what would have happened, where I would have gone." She smiled toward the sky, "But I'm happy".

Down the street came the three men. Behind them two tall horses trotting behind them, majestic and beautiful they towered over the three.

I stood, Laura peeked from her mother's lap and jumped up, "Horsy!" she ran to the group and shyly hid behind her father, staring at the two horses.

Martha and I stood as they approached us. "Wow!" Martha exclaimed, "They are stunning!"

Caleb handed me the reins of the white horse. "She is yours. She was brought in this last week, one of the best they say."

I took the reins, and the horse came close. Her white coat gleaned in the autumn sunlight. I held her nose as she took in my scent. She nuzzled my hair.

"She needs a name you know". Mr. Laths said quietly.

"Bain. I like Bain. What do you think about it girl? Like it?" I asked rubbing her neck. She neighed in glee.

Laura ran to me, and stared up at Bain. I picked her up. She reached for Bain's mussel, but was too afraid to pet her. Bain moved forward and nuzzled Laura's chest. Laura laughed and hugged the horse's neck. She gently ran her tiny hands in Bain's mane.

I turned to Caleb after Laura had had her fun and now rested her head on my shoulder sleepily. His horse was gallant, he was bold, and his dark, black coat glistened over his strong muscles. I stroked his neck. He looked down at me his big brown eyes, observing, taking me in.

"They say he is very protective, a high horse, one of the finest," John said, patting the horse's side.

"So, what's his name?" I asked.

"Mor," Caleb answered.

"It means black," I murmured under my breath.

"Hum?" Martha asked, "It means something?"

"I don't know, it's familiar to me. Mor means black, or dark," I replied.

They all stared for just a second, then Martha smiled, and held her arms out for her sleeping child. I gently handed Laura to her and picked up the boxes of clothes and followed the group back to the house. The sun had begun to sink behind the town as we reached the house. The chilly air sent shivers down my spine. We were to leave tonight.

We packed everything into saddle bags, and situated the horses. Sadly we had no time to eat dinner; I had to visit one person before we left. They had found swords, but as I held its hilt, it felt unnatural, but I strapped the sword to my saddle of Bain and stood with Caleb next to me as we faced Martha, John, Laura and Mr. Laths.

The wind began to pick up as the last bits of light slipped from the sky, leaving it a dusty red. We hugged each of our dear friends. Mr. Laths held Caleb and I tightly. He buried his head in my hair.

"My daughter, my son, I will always love you. Your travels will be blessed. You will be missed, my children. Take good care of each other, protect one other, I believe in you both," Mr. Laths smiled and kissed both of our foreheads.

I stepped back. Martha held out her arms, I hugged her forcefully. "Darling, I wish you the best of luck, I know that you will find your place, somewhere where you can find you who are."

Through misted eyes I smiled. "Thank you for everything. You've been the sunlight in this dark day, for everyone. Without you…I don't think we would be as well off as we are now. But may I ask for one more favor?"

She nodded quietly, "Please look after Mr. Laths. I don't know if we will ever comeback, and…he needs someone, he needs support."

"Kayley, I promise you that I will take care of him, to my last breath, he will regain his life again," Martha hugged me once more and I moved on to John.

"You silent presence has been more comforting than you know," I whispered.

He chuckled, "I live to serve."

"Thank you." I said before a tight grasp on my leg made me look down.

"I love you Kayley. You have to come back and see me again," Laura stated as I pulled her into a suffocating hug.

"I will try my little ball of energy!" I kissed her cheek and put her down. She ran back to her mother. Caleb and I mounted our horses and turned to wave one last goodbye. We paused just a moment to look back; they all had smiles, their eyes bright, a perfect goodbye.

We turned and trotted off into the night. We came to the edges of the town. I led the way down an old gravel path to a small cottage. There was a faint glow coming from the home. We dismounted and secured the horses. I approached the door and knocked.

Shuffling and someone opened the door. It was an older woman, Kain's wife. She worked in town rather than at the college. "Kayley? Caleb? What a surprise, come in." We walked inside.

Kain stood up from a chair close to the hearth. "Ms. Kayley, Caleb, hello. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" He looked at our clothing, "Ah, I see."

"Yes, we are leaving; we have to find the elves. The Queen, she has talked to me, we have to leave."

Kain smiled, "Well then I have something for you." He disappeared for a moment.

He reappeared with two swords. He pulled the 1st from its sheath, "This was my old sword, sharp and completely reliable. Take it, it will protect you," He handed it to Caleb.

Caleb bowed and held the sword close.

"And for you, Chosen One, I have Myraic, it belonged to Master Galen, It was made in the firers of Tumba, the elven masters of swords." He handed me the sword.

Once the hilt touched my finger, a warm energy filled my body, my hand glowed and the handle fit to my hand. It was light and easy to swing. I beamed, "Brilliant!" I breathed, "Thank you."

Kain smiled, and looked out the window, "You should leave before you lose the last light of day."

I ran up and hugged him tightly, "Kain, I'm scared," I whispered.

He patted my hair as I looked up into his old laughing eyes, "I watched you grow, and you have a heart of gold. You are strong, but that does not mean that you can't be afraid. But don't let it stop you. You have the courage. You have people who love you who believe in your every step."

I smiled, and hugged him once more, "Thank you."

We walked out and Kain and his wife, waved from their doorway. We mounted our horses, and headed out of the town and into the forest.

18


	4. The Start of an Adventure

Chapter 3: The Start of an Adventure

Darkness.

The moon only shone slightly through the thick black clouds over head the forest. It was deathly silent. The only sound that was heard was the crunch of leaves beneath the horses' feet.

I drew within myself. I shielded myself from the creeping darkness. The night seeped into my bones, freezing my bones and sending shivers down my spine.

Caleb road silently, only a few feet ahead. He sat tall in the saddle, looking just as majestic as his horse. Mor's coat gleamed even in the limited light of the moon, his was truly a magnificent horse.

Hours pasted in silence and I felt as if I would go crazy, when Caleb stopped. He turned around and pointed ahead at us into the darkness, "The sun will start to rise soon. We are about to leave the forest, and there is a cave up ahead. It's where my father and I used to stay when we would travel. It's not far; we could reach maybe before the sun comes up". He smiled as I nodded, too tired to say anything.

Being out of the thicker parts of the forest we could better walk and had the horses gallop. He was right, the cave was not far and we reached it quicker than I thought we would. It was a substantially large sized cave. Probably used by other travelers.

The horses could stand comfortably in the cave. We started a fire and settled down, just as the sun peaked over the horizon. We ate silently around the small fire, so we would not draw attention to us. After we ate I walked to Bain and brushed through her soft mane.

She nuzzled my neck. I stroked her muzzle. Bain lay down and I curled up close to her, using her body as a pillow, and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up. The sun was high in the sky, probably close to two in the afternoon. I sat up and stretched.

"Afternoon," Caleb smiled and handed me some bread and cheese.

I sat next to him, "Thank you. Did you sleep well?"

"More or less, I wasn't very tired," He answered and smiled at me.

"Oh, well I was exhau-" I stopped, hearing something.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Shh, lower your voice." I whispered, "I hear something." I slowly stood and made my way to the mouth of the cave.

Caleb followed me, his hand on his sword.

I slinked out of the cave, staying low to the ground, hidden by the bushes.

"Kayley, get back here!" Caleb whispered.

I waved him quiet, straining my ears. I crouched close to the ground. Horse hooves. Three people, three horses. They were galloping at a fast rate, closer and closer. I stood up and raced back to the cave.

"Caleb, quickly we must leave, and get into the forest," I whispered throwing my blanket into the bag and strapping Myraic to my side and leading Bain from the cave, with Caleb following quickly behind me.

I led Bain into the forest. Once we were safely hidden behind the thick growth, Caleb turned to me.

"What? What did you hear?" he asked in hushed tones.

"Horse riders, three of them, they were galloping at a fast rate, heading toward the cave." I breathed.

"Kayley, they could have just been travelers! How do you know they were…" Caleb scolded, but I cut him off and inched toward the edge of the forest.

I peaked around the branches and saw the three riders. My eyes widened. The first slid of his horse. He was clad in black. His tunic was black; it had gold threading as the seams. His dark brown hair fell in waves around his olive-tan face. His nose was small and sharp; his eyes were a deep blue. I could feel his magery, dark and awful it was, humming from his person. He was magnificently terrible. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. It was like I was being drawn into a spell. A spell of his beauty. He walked into the cave, his comrades followed him.

"The coal is warm, they were here not long ago," the man said, stepping out of the cave and looking around. He sniffed the air. His head whipped in my direction. My face was close to the ground. He looked around, above my head. I watched, frozen to his face.

"Sir Aidan, they have fled, I sense no magery here," one of the man's companions said.

"I see that, stupid. Let's go," Aidan said, sweeping the area once more, pausing just a second to look in our direction, I ducked my head, until he turned around. I looked up again to catch a glimpse of his face before he and his men disappeared along the horizon.

I realized I had been holding my breath. I let it out slowly, the butterflies in my stomach settling. I crawled back to Caleb and the horses.

I stood, Caleb held my shoulders. "Are you alright? Who were they?"

I held onto his clothes, my knees weak all of the sudden. He supported me, holding me close.

"Are you ok? You're pale." Caleb asked.

I stood straight. "I think, I think that they were warlocks. One was called Aidan; he seemed to be the leader. He was magnificent." I blushed, hearing myself admire the man.

"Magnificent, huh?" Caleb raised his eyebrow, "And he is out to kill you…"

I pushed away from Caleb annoyed, "I meant that I could sense his power. His POWER was magnificent," Caleb rolled his eyes.

I mounted Bain, "It's not dark yet," Caleb said holding Mor's rains, "We can't travel in the day. If the warlocks are gone, then I think it be best that we stay in the cave, but be alert."

We headed back into the cave; we made sure that we could not be seen from the mouth of the cave. We didn't start a fire. As the day went on, the colder the weather got. Wind whistled through the cave. I shivered and leaned closer to Bain. She nuzzled my neck. I giggled and pet her nose. I drifted off into a light sleep.

"Kayley? Kayley dear, can you hear me?" a light voice called to me.

I blinked, "Wha? Eruanna?" My vision came to, I was in the elven gardens.

"You saw them, no? They are following you." Eruanna asked in hushed tones.

"Who? Oh, them! Were they really the warlocks?" I asked sitting up.

Eruanna stood tall; I shielded my eyes from the bright sun. "Yes, I knew they were following you, they know who are. I didn't know how close they were. But you were protected."

I stood, "Is that why they did not find us? They said they sensed no trace of magery. How could they not? I mean I am carrying one of the most magical things in existence, right? The man they called, Aidan, he stood right above me and felt nothing. Aren't they supposed to be powerful?"

"Kayley, you have to learn of who you are, and to master your skills, but I know one thing, you must learn to fight and protect yourself with your powers. I have decided that I shall come to you, in every chance possible as you sleep, and teach you as you travel."

I nodded, nervous, but excited to see what I could do. "Can we start? Now, I mean?"

Eruanna smiled, "Eager, I like that in a young elf, eager to learn her powers. But you must understand that you must also have great patients."

I nodded again and looked longingly at her. She laughed, "Oh you remind me of myself when I was your age…Let's begin."

I stood next to her. The scene changed and we were in a green field. She held out her arms. "First, you must learn to channel your power. Hold your arms out, take a deep breath and pull your powers to the tips of your fingers." Eruanna's fingertips glowed a soft green, then died as she lowered her arms, "You try".

I did as she did. Nothing. I tried again, and nothing still. I sighed in frustration. She giggled. "Try again love, this time think of water, running down your arms, let your magery run down your arms."

I took a deep breath. I imagined the streams Caleb and I would play in when we were younger, I imagined the tiny waterfall we would stand under, pretending that we were trapped behind its wall of water. Eruanna gasped slightly, I opened my eyes, to not see just my fingers glowing, but my hands, glowing in a soft blue light.

Eruanna looked at me, "By chance, what did you think about when you were calling the magery?"

I smiled and told her of the stream, I watched her facial expressed beam. Her elegant face shining with beauty. I asked her what she was thinking and told me that it would wait for another time.

She sat down and motioned for me to follow her. I sat cross-legged, mimicking her seating style.

She told me that we were going to create a barrier. I listened intently to her instruct.

"Barriers help protect oneself and others. They can be molded to if the persons needs. Say if one wanted themselves to be hidden from all eyes, the barrier can make the grounds seem as if the person is invisible, but if an intruder were to come unexpected to the grounds where they are hidden, the barrier prevents them from entering the area. There are sound barriers, the person can be seen but not heard. There are barriers to protect one from an enemies blow, thought act as shields." She explained, "All you must do when performing the barrier spell, is to have in mind which one you need and it will come. It's quite simple."

And with a graceful wave of her arm, a barrier formed a bubble around the two of us. I reached out to touch the barrier, which shimmed with the same green light I saw from Eruanna earlier. It was warm and hummed as I touched it. I looked at Eruanna and she waved her arms again, the barrier melting away. "You try. Try creating a strong one that will not break at the touch, just concentrate."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I waved my arm in the same fluid motion and watched my hands glow a light pink this time. A bubble surrounded us as a smiled wide. She held a finger out and gently touched the barrier. It instantly shattered. I frowned.

Eruanna laughed, "Hey now, that was brilliant for the first time! Try again, this time, set your intensions for a strong barrier, pretend a predator is coming at you." With that she flicked her hand, and a gnarly-like creature was running towards us. My eyes widened at the viciousness of the creature. He was hurtling towards us at incredible speed. Eruanna sat calmly, waiting for me to cast the spell. I focused my attention and waved my hand, the barrier formed again, just within seconds before the creature slammed into its walls, bursting into a pile of black ash, which blew away in the wind.

I waved my arm again and the barrier melted.

"Bravo, bravo! That was the best barrier I've ever seen for one so young! Bravo, Kayley!" she praised.

I smiled sheepishly, "But why Eruanna, was the barrier pink? Yours was green, just as your magery was earlier on, shouldn't mind then be blue?"

Eruanna beamed, "Very well I should tell you. You, Kayley dear, are one special child indeed. Your magic surpassed all. You have all three types of magery."

I tilted my head in confusion. Eruanna went on, "There are types of magery. Healing which is pink. Combat, which is represented in green, and the rarest, blue, which is the power of water bending."

"But the barrier, it was pink, healing?" I asked.

"All elves, no matter what their powers can be taught the barriers, it normally is the color of their most dominate or only power." Eruanna explained.

"So my most dominate is healing?"

Eruanna shrugged, "That cannot be determined at the moment, your power is very new to you. It could just mean that healing is one that comes naturally to you," she smiled slyly as I blushed, "but in due time you will see."

"Eruanna, how do you know if your barrier is successful in hiding you? And what about this water power?" I asked excitedly.

"If your barrier hides you, then your powers will ease. They ebb through you when you work, if the charm is completed, then your powers rest. It's just the same with healing, your magery stops flowing to the person when the healing is done." She laughed and placed a hand on my leg, "The water, that will wait, you must wake up; it should be getting dark soon."

She stood.

"Wait Eruanna, I have one more question. How did the warlocks not see us? I did not put up barrier up."

She smiled, "The necklace. It protected you."

With that she was gone. I closed my eyes. I was back again with Caleb in the cave. I stretched and sat up, fully rested and ready to go. It was just beginning to get dark. Caleb was asleep next to Mor, the proud black stallion watching diligently over his master.

I stood; Bain stood also and shook her main. I walked over to Mor and Caleb. I patted Mor's nose and bent down next to my best friend. His hair fell across his forehead. I brushed the soft, deep brown hair aside. His face was tense. A muscle jumped in his jaw. I brushed his cheek. His eyelids fluttered, and he stared up at me.

"Evening handsome," I cooed.

He smiled sleepily, "Hi".

"What were you dreaming about? You didn't look to happy," I asked stroking his face, gently waking him up.

He paused for a moment, "Oh nothing, really."

I stopped stroking his face, "Aww come on, it's me, and you can tell me!"

"It was about you. I just couldn't keep up with you, you were moving way to fast. I kept calling for you to slow down and wait for me, but you never heard me. It seemed like I was being dragged back, but I don't know by who."

I stooped down and hugged him tightly, "I'm not going to leave you, you're my best friend. Silly, I will drag you with me to the ends of the world, you aren't leaving my side!" I kissed his cheek and stood up.

I packed up my blankets and reassessed Bain's packs. Caleb got up and put the fire out, packed his things and soon we were out of the cave into the cold damp night.

There was a mile or two of open fields. This was the most dangerous for us because there was no place to hide. So I thought, that maybe, just maybe, I could cast a barrier to hide us, just as we crossed the fields. I closed my eyes and waved my arm. A soft pink light emitted from my hand, and enveloped us. Caleb, bewildered, stopped Mor, and looked at me. I sat still in the saddle, waiting. Power buzzed in my body.

_It didn't work. _ I thought. _If it did then the magery would have settled. It didn't work. _

A few seconds later, the magery died down. My nerves jumped. I looked around, it worked, it must have!

Caleb interrupted my thoughts of excitement, "What are you doing?"

I turned excitedly to him, "It worked! I put a barrier around us! No one can see us! We are invisible! They see nothing! We can safely travel!" I bounded in excitement.

"And you learned this…how?" He asked curiously, and then answered the question himself, "Eruanna".

I nodded happily. He sighed, "Will I ever again understand you and this magery?" I giggled as he turned Mor around and started again.

We made it to the forest.

I put down the barrier and watched as its protective walls, melted away. In order to make less noise and to avoid injury of the horses, we kept the pace at an easy going trot. I bounced in the saddle and mulled over everything Eruanna had taught me and said. _It's just the same with healing, your magery stops flowing to the person when the healing is done. _

That concept fascinated me. I longed to try out my healing powers. I loved the way the magery felt as it coursed through my veins, or how it would glow at my hands. It all mesmerized me. I wondered that maybe at the end of our traveling that night, I could try working my skills. My mind wandered from thought to thought as we traveled. I thought about the water bending she had talked about earlier. She would not say much, except that it was one of rare of magery.

_Huh_. I thought. _All this power that supposed, laid dormant in me all my life. How had I never known? How has it remained quiescent this whole time?_

The night went on. I tried everything possible to keep myself from thinking about the crushing dark all around me. There was no moon to guide us, only a few stars and our eyes, which had been quite adjusted to the dark. But Caleb rode on, silently, ever so often he would turn around to make sure that I was still galloping behind him.

I prayed for the day when we wouldn't have to travel at night! It was so sole-crushing. The night left you vulnerable, defenseless to any potential attackers waiting in the darkness. But it was our best cover at the moment, and I made no complaints, outwardly anyway.

The night dragged on, and on and on, the never ending abyss of night. Though somehow we survived, and as the first light of day seeped into the skies, I sighed full of relief for the light was welcome in my eyes, though they felt heavy with fatigue.

We searched for a place to rest for the day, somewhere hidden where I could also create a barrier. Finally just as the sunlight spilled from the horizon, we found a clearing surrounded by groves of thick trees, it was far off from the path, with a stream not too far off.

I watered the horses as Caleb built a fire. Once I came back and the horses had their fill, I concentrated and secured the area with a barrier. Excitement once again flooded me as the magery subsided, in another successful attempt to use my powers.

Caleb lay next to the fire. "Gahhhh. I'm so sore! That saddle is starting to rub me the wrong way…" He laughed.

I jumped up and ran over to him. I stood over his head, "Can I heal it?" I asked all too excitedly. He looked up at me confused.

"Umm...can you? I mean I won't die or anything, will I? " He asked sarcastically.

"Gee for that, I won't help! Suffer! See what I care!" I said and turned around.

He grabbed my pant leg, "Get back here. Yes, you can try, I trust you…enough," he smiled his innocent smile, his dimples sealing the deal.

"Alright I'll try," I turned back around and sat on his chest, my back to his face, "Humm…aright, and were does it hurt?" I asked, twisting my torso to see his face go a tint of red.

"Umm...in-between my legs, a bit above my knees, inner thighs."

"Right," I moved down to sit on his stomach, my legs straddling his hips. I reached down and placed my hands on his inner thighs, he jumped slightly.

I concentrated. I did as Eruanna had taught me, I let the magery fall to my arms like water, though this time, I focused on the pink magery, the healing one. My hands glowed a bright pink and I could feel the magery hum in my body, as it left my hands. It startled Caleb and he grabbed my waist. He held on, squeezing me gently. I felt the magery slow down, and then coming to a complete stop. I took my hands off his legs and sat up, his hands still on my waist. I felt woozy, a sudden drop of energy.

"You ok?" He asked.

I nodded, "Just a little tired all of the sudden, and how does it feel?" I leaned back and rolled off his chest.

"It's amazing. The pain, it's all gone." He said ecstatically.

My head rested in the crook of his arm. My eyelids droop drastically. I rolled over and buried my head in his side, "Good," I whispered and fell asleep.

The warm sunlight woke me. The smell of fresh grass hit my nose. I sat up.

"I see you've been practicing," Eruanna said behind me.

I turned around. She smiled, her light blue dress loosely flowing in the wind. Her brown hair braided, reaching close to the ground.

I laughed, "Yeah, just a little bit. I wanted to know I could do it. But I got so tired after I used the healing power."

"That's normal. For the untrained, healing someone can even be dangerous. You see the engery drains your body of energy. If you do not know how to control your power, then it could drain your body of all power until you lose everything, and you die. But those are only very extreme cases. You were probably so tired because it was the first time. As time goes on, your body will come accustom to the strength of your magery, now that it has been fully awaken."

I gulped, "I was just trying to heal Caleb's sore. I didn't know I could die."

Eruanna chuckled and placed her arms around my shoulders, "You don't have to worry about that. You are the chosen one; you have more power than any of the elves. I highly doubt a simple healing will be your demise."

I smiled, "Well, that's good to know. So what will we be learning today?"

Suddenly we were sitting in the middle of a grove of trees in the forest. "Today, my dear, I will teach you about your hearing."

I tilted my head, "Pardon me, my hearing?"

She nodded, "It is another skill used by all elves, it will come in handy while you are traveling. You use it like you would your eyes, but in far off distances. To say, inspect an area or to determine if anyone is around. It takes very little energy and comes very easily to our kind. We use it almost as a sixth sense. Your hearing can take you above the trees; you can soar like a bird. All you must do is will your hearing out, clear your mind and soar. It's very simple. Try it."

I cleared my mind; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I sent my hearing out. Eruanna was right, it was like my mind was soaring above the trees, my hearing was keen. I could hear mice scampering through the forest. Squirrels scurried up the trees. It was amazing. I opened my eyes and drew back my hearing. "WOW! That's amazing!"

"Yes it is, a true wonder and much of a help when you are blind to your surroundings. It is also very helpful at night, when you can't see your way," Eruanna smiled.

I was ecstatic. This new world opening before my eyes was all I could ever imagine. It was as if I had landed right in the middle of one of my childhood imaginations.

"I believe that should be enough for today. We should take things slow," She stood, helping me up, "Oh and before I go, about the healing. Practice every night, keep things simple, and don't overdo it. Soon your body will be more accustom to the magery and you won't be so tired. Keep practicing your barriers, and use your hearing." She places her hands around my face. Keep going north, let your heart guide you, and you shall soon be in the elven cities in no time love."

Her form materialized and I was back with Caleb. He has turned on his side, his face nestled in my hair. I sighed and fell back asleep.

I sleep through the day, my body weary from the nights ride and the use of my powers. I awoke just as the sun began to set. The sky was ablaze with reds and oranges, pinks and blues. It was a magnificent sight.

Caleb and I sat around the fire and ate in silence. He had been abnormally silent sense we woke up entangled in each other. I had laughed and he nervously chuckled along with me, I had brushed his behavior aside. But now, he wouldn't look at me, he avoided conversation.

The sun set and we packed up. I removed the barrier and we headed off once again. The cold night air chilled my body within the first hour of riding. I used my hearing to survey the area. I could sense nothing. Birds were quiet in the nests; the squirrels and small animal life were all bunked down for a nights rest. The rest of the world seemed to draw within itself for the night, yet this was the one part of the day, were we would come to life and ride hard.

Caleb rode ahead of me. I sighed; oh I wish he would talk to me. I couldn't understand why he had been acting so strange lately. He made me so frustrated sometimes! I loved him with all my heart, but when he got in his moods, I just couldn't stand him. I mean just as same, when it came to my time of the month, he did his part of suffering as well.

So that was the pattern for two weeks, we would travel at night, find a resting spot and hunker down for the day, sleeping most of the time. Eruanna ceased her visits for awhile, I didn't worry, she would come to me when she saw it fit. The silence between us was still there, though the tension eased a bit every night when I would heal his aching body.

As Eruanna said, my body did accustom to the magery and soon, I could heal Caleb, and not feel the least bit tired. I was proud. My barriers got better and better. Though I had few skills, I worked my hardest to master them, before I next saw Eruanna.

The sun was just rising as I finished sealing the mouth of a cave with a barrier. My hearing had come quite in handy when we would search for a place to stay. Caves were easy to spot; their hollow whistling sounds would drum against my head when ever my hearing would come upon them.

We started a fire. I laid out my blankets and sat down. I stared into the fire. My face hurt from the wind that whipped cruelly at my face, during the night. The days were getting shorter and the nights longer, and all the time it was getting colder. I gently touch my cheeks with the pink warmth of my magery. The pain subsided. Caleb was sitting opposite of me. I looked up, he was staring at me.

"Yes? Did you need something?" I asked, with a slight edge. He had been ignoring me for the past few days.

He stood and walked to the wall of the cave, his back to me, "I've been thinking for the past few days," he paused.

"Yeah I've noticed. You've been ignoring me, what did I do?" I stood and put my hands on my hips, a tad annoyed.

He turned to me, and walked to face me. He was a good head taller than me, he looked down at me, "Nothing, you didn't do anything. I was just thinking, about…" he paused again.

"What? About what?" I asked my voice softening, losing my agitation.

Before I knew it he had wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in. We kissed. Well he kissed me. I was stunned. He pressed hard against my lips. I put my hands on his chest, ready to push away. We broke.

I step back a bit, catching my breath, "Oh." And that's all I could say.

He held my gaze, waiting me to say something, to do something. I couldn't, I was frozen. Not ever had we ever kissed as seriously as that before. Well sure we kissed, just a small peck. Nothing more, just as two friends, when we were happy or excited about something, it was always a small, meaningless peck. But this, this was bigger.

"Well?" he asked

"What am I supposed to say? I don't know. What do you want?" I asked, my voice trembling a bit.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his voice pleading.

I took another step back, "Love you? Caleb...I…I, what do I say?" I stuttered.

"Say you do," he said taking a step from me, "Or you don't".

I opened my mouth, nothing came.

He looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"I can't…I can't say, Caleb. You're my best friend! I've known you all my life, I just can't." I pleaded, wringing my hands.

"Didn't you feel anything? Yeah we are best friends, but…it could turn into something more." He stepped towards me.

I held out my hands, "I just can't. Not right now." With that, I turned on my heel and walked from the cave. I slipped through the barrier.

I walked a bit. Not to get to far from the cave, but far enough. I leaned against a tree. That was a big step, and I'm not sure…well I know I'm sure that I didn't love him like _that. _He was my best friend, like my brother. It just didn't seem right. I slid to the ground.

I remembered when we were 15. A girl at the castle a maid's daughter, her name was Milla. She liked Caleb. I remember my jealousy toward her. How she would pay all her attention to Caleb. They would go on walks. They would giggle together in the corner.

I was jealous; she had taken away my friend. I remember thinking _I _was in love him. One day I walked up to the two, took Caleb's hand and kissed him, right in front of her. She was stunned. Cried and ran away. We never again spoke of that time. Now I couldn't get it out of my head. I didn't love him. He was too close.

The day went on. I reluctantly walked back to the cave, sliding through the barrier; it did not break, emitting my person in. I was relieved to see that Caleb was asleep, I could avoid conversation. I sat down next to Bain. I stroked her neck.

_Gahh. Two weeks into the journey, and this! What next? _I thought.

I couldn't sleep, I just stared. I practiced my barriers, and waited for the sun to go down.

Caleb woke as the sun went down. We packed up in silence and left.

Another dark night, this time I had my hearing to keep me busy. I soared above the tree tops. I did sense a small town a couple miles ahead. I guessed that we could camp out along its borders. Pass through, restocking on supplies, and then continuing on. I guess I would have to talk Caleb. I decided to wait.

The night passes. I could smell moisture in the air. Rain, great, but it seemed about a day away, so we would be ok for tonight, though it was bitterly cold. I decided that I probably should have to talk to Caleb. I galloped beside him. His eyes were glued forward.

"Um…Caleb…" I waited for a response, nothing. I decided that maybe I could wait till tonight. I dropped back behind him again.

Hours later, as the sun began to rise, a familiar sight, we sought out a grove to stay, I was tried and cold, so I did not put up a barrier, I felt to weak. I immediately collapsed and fell asleep. I didn't sleep long. I knew I had to clear things with Caleb.

I stirred and got up. Caleb was not asleep; he sat by the fire, picking at blades of grass. I sat next to him. I touched his hand, he pulled away. I was hurt, but regained my posture and proceeded.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you. I wasn't thinking too clearly. But you have to understand that I love you Caleb, you are my dearest friend. I'd be lost without you. But I just…" I paused, thinking of a way to gently say it, "Don't feel the same way about you, as you do about me. It would be unfair for you to be with me, when I can't give you what you want. Understand?"

I waited for something, some sign that everything would be ok. I waited. He stopped picking at the grass, "Yeh, I understand."

I let out a breath, "So we are good now? We can talk again?"

He looked up at me. I waited anxiously. He gave me a small smile, "Yah, we are."

I broke into a large smile. "Oh Caleb! I missed talking to you!" I hugged him furiously, knocking him to the ground.

He laughed, "I sure missed the bubbly you too." He smiled relieving his secret dimples. I loved them.

We were laughing. I stopped abruptly and sat up.

"Did you hear something?" He asked sitting up.

I jumped up, "Quick grab your sword, something is coming." I pulled Myraic out. I sent my hearing out. They weren't humans, they were, "ORKS, Caleb!"

"You put up a barrier right?" Caleb asked pulling out his sword.

I groaned, "Gahh…No! I didn't!"

"Be ready, they are here!" He shouted.

Before I knew it, through the trees busted some of the ugliest creatures I've ever seen. They were knarred being. Their faces contorted and twisted. But they were strong and not to be taken lightly.

They ran fast for their size, and carried heavy instruments. I was nervous; I'd realized that I never really had used a sword to protect myself.

I took a breath and charged at the group. I clashed swords with one of the biggest orks in the group. We were at a cross match. He smiled devilishly, "Well, well a little girl, come to challenge me?" his rough voice scratched the air. His fowl breath hit my nose.

"Yes, and I don't lose." I said challengingly.

He laughed gruffly, "We'll see."

I pushed away and fell back into a fighting stance. I set my face and charged. He dodged my first attack, and came back with a strike of his own. The impact blew me into the trunk of a tree. I groaned and pushed myself up. I looked up to see the ork charging at me. I gasped and jumped out of the way just in time. He smashed into the tree. The collision confused him. I took the opportunity to do something I'd never done before. I buried my sword into the back of the soft spot on the creatures scull. The life ebbed from the creature. I was stunned, but only for a second because another ork was coming at me.

I stood firm. The ork laughed, just as the first. I rolled my eyes and attacked. I was wearying down. I killed the second ork, and was on the third ork. My limbs dragged, I was breathing hard. The ork had the upper hand. I didn't believe that I could make it. We met at another cross match. I couldn't hold him back. I slid my sword back, the ork falling toward me. I screamed, his blade pressed into my arm. Blood ran down my arm.

I swallowed back tears; my arm was throbbing, the blood seeping through the fabric of my sleeve. I cried out loud. The ork gruffly laughed. I fell back to the ground. The ork held me down, his twisted hands wrapped around my throat. I squirmed, gasping for air. He lifted his sword high in the air, aimed at my heart.

I gripped the hilt of my sword; I felt the magery race down my arm. My sword glowed green. I closed my eyes and swung.

The hand loosed its grip and the ork fell forward on to me, headless. His black blood spilled everywhere. His stench was unbearable. I groaned and began to push the ork off of me.

"Kayley!" Caleb came running over to me and threw the abomination off of me. He pulled me up, "Are you ok? Your arm!"

I put my hands on his chest to calm him, "I'm fine, just some cuts and bruises. Are you ok?" I stroked his face; he had a deep gash on the side of his face.

"Yeh, this is the worst of my injuries," he assured.

"How many were there? Did we kill them all?" I asked, as I put my hands up to his face and began to heal his cut.

1

"I think—wait," Caleb paused.

The bushes rustled a moan. Caleb pulled me close, and gripped his sword.

"Maybe it's wounded, it won't be hard to kill," I breathed.

We stood. Caleb raised his sword. A boy dropped from the bush. Caleb sprang forward, his sword high.

"Caleb, NO!" I jumped ahead of him and threw myself of the boy, and threw a barrier around us.

His sword came down and shattered my feeble shield. The impact knocked the air from me. I still protected the unconscious body.

"Kayley! I'm so sorry, are you ok? What were you doing? Why are you protecting him, he could be an enemy!"

His ravings washed right over me as I turned the boy over gently on his back. In fact he was no boy at all, he was our age. I brushed his long silver hair from his face.

"Are you EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Caleb's voice flooded back to me loud and clear.

"I have to heal him. We gotta take him back to the camp!"

Caleb's face exploded, "WHAT? He could very well be the enemy and you want to take him back to our camp and HEAL him? "

"Yep, that's the plan," I said calmly.

"No, I refuse!" He said stamping his foot.

I laughed and his face reddened, "You're acting like a child. Fine, I will take him on my own." I stood and began to drag the boy. Grimacing from the pain in my wounded arm, I whimpered quietly.

Caleb gasped and jumped forward and grabbed the boy by one arm and positioned it around his shoulders. We dragged the silver-hair stranger to our camp. Our horses were sound and safe.

I decided that we should stay the rest of the day and the night. Caleb nodded in hesitant agreement. I quickly finished healing Caleb's cheek. Not worrying about my own injury and wanting to save my energy for the boy I tightly wrapped a bandage around my arm. Caleb protested for the lack of attention paid to myself, but I waved him off.

It was late afternoon. I laid my blankets out and we moved the boy on to them. Bain sat next to me as I began to work.

Caleb was leaning against a tree with a bowl of soup, staring at the unconscious boy.

I stood by the boy, "Will you please stop staring at him like that? Why ARE you so against him, he is harmless!" I put my hands on my hips.

Caleb scoffed, "Yeah, NOW he is harmless…You know he could be-"

2

"An enemy, I know. But he's not."

"I just do," I said looking down at the boy and stroking his face.

"Hump. Well I'm not going to watch!" Caleb said, pushing away from the tree and walked to the other side of the tree, and sat down, but I knew he still was watching.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the boy. I began to assess his injuries. I gingerly peeled his top robe from his blood soaked chest. I gasped, an arrow shot wound. The arrow had been broken, though the tip of the arrow was still lodged in the base of his chest.

I raced to my pack and retrieved my canteen and cloth. I knelt beside him and soaked the cloth with the cool water. I positioned myself above him, his breathing was shallow. I took a deep breath and placed my hands around the arrow. I pulled quickly and the arrow slide from its place in his chest. The pain must have been unbearable, because the boy screamed out in pain and then fainted again. New blood poured from his chest.

I acted quickly. I focused my energy on healing. Ever so slightly I sent healing to the boy, so I wouldn't send his body into shock.

Soon the wound was nothing more than a faded scar. I felt a little dizzy, and had to steady myself before I cleaned of his chest of his blood. I sat back and examined my work.

_Not bad. _I thought and smiled at my job well done.

I turned away to fold is blood soaked top; I would have to run down to the river later and wash it out. I began to turn back again to check on his breathing, but before I knew it, I was on my back with my sword pressed to my neck.

Caleb jumped up and ran toward my attacker. However, the boy was quick and spun around to block Caleb's blow. They fought in combat as I crouched close to the ground helplessly, at loss what I could do.

Suddenly, Caleb's blow broke the boy's strength and he fell to the ground. Caleb raised his sword to yet again kill the stranger.

I seized this as my chance. I dived to the boy's aid and threw a shield around the boy and I, were I once again threw myself over him. This time when Caleb hit the shield, it did not shatter but in fact rebounded him back into a tree.

"OWW! Kayley!" Caleb bounced back up and ran to the bubble which surrounded the silver haired boy and me, "Put this shield down now!" He began to bang on the shield with his fists.

I shook my head, "No! Not until you cool off!" I yelled back.

The boy sat up, I slid down into his lap.

"Huh?" I gasped and blushed slightly. I glided from his lap.

"You saved me?" the boy asked, as Caleb continued to band on the barrier.

I nodded quietly, mesmerized by his smooth voice.

"...But…but why?"

"We're not evil, we are perused by evil, but we in turn are not evil," I said sitting on my knees, brushing off my clothes.

"Then who are you? What are you doing here?" the boy asked cautiously.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied casually, crossing my arms.

At that moment, I could have sworn I saw a glint of interest in his amber eyes, but if it had been there, it was quickly covered by a wall as his face went tense with seriousness.

"Very well, then my name is Orin. I am from the city of Cugu," he crossed his arms.

"That's a long way away, how did you get here?"

"Never mind, how I came here is certainly none of your business. Who are you?" he answered in a high and mighty tone.

I rolled my eyes, "My name is Kayley, and that," I motioned towards Caleb pouting on the other side of the shield, "And that, is Caleb."

He pouted, leaning against the bubble. Orin looked up at him, "Boyfriend?"

I blushed and rolled my eyes, "No, just a overprotective friend."

"Hump," Orin said and stood.

I followed, and put my hand on my hips, "On, if you PROMISE not to try and kill each other, I will put the barrier down, alright?"

A smirk laced Orin's lips, "OK"

Caleb crossed his arms, "Fine."

I put down the barrier and began to rearrange our disarrayed camp.

For the rest of the night Caleb stayed by my side. When he tried to spoon feed me, pushed him off the log and walked away. It got the message through to him and he kept his distance. I watched Orin as he crossed the camp. He leaned against a tree and grimace with pain. I arched my eye brow.

"Hey, Orin, what's wrong, are you ok?" I said standing to face him.

"Yeh, I'm fine…" Orin looked at me as he slid to the ground, his lip quivered, pain clouded his eyes.

I walked over to him, Caleb eyed me suspiciously. I knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eye, "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't be able to help much," he whispered holding his stomach.

"I can heal you, I promise. I healed your first wound."

"Oh so that's why my shirt was off…" He smirked.

I blushed again, "No really, let me see what's wrong," I said clearing my throat.

"It's fine, I'm fine. It's just…" he lifted his arms away from his stomach, the red of his blood seeped from a fresh cut in his abdomen.

I gasped, "Wha—what happened?"

He grimaced in pain, "Please."

I quickly helped him lay down.

I brushed my fingers around the wound, "How did…Caleb!" I yelled.

"WHATT?"

"You cut him! You hurt him!"

His face went white. Anger racked my body, I wasn't completely sure why, but I wanted to protect this kid that stumbled from the bushes, and here he was, bleeding again with a sword wound across his stomach.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered.

"You're sorry? Wait till I get through with Orin, then YOU'LL be the one in need of protection!"

"But Kayley!"

2aaa

"No! I told you not to hurt him, to trust me. But NO, you had to attack him! You really did it this time!"

"Kayley…It's ok, just please…" Orin pleaded and then passed out.

I took a quick intake of breath. I positioned myself over Orin, ready to heal the boy yet again. I heard quiet footsteps behind me.

"I really am sorry. Kayley, please forgive me," Caleb whispered.

I rolled my eyes, hot under the collar, "I told you to trust me!" I turned around to look at him.

"I…I just don't want to lose you," He said looking at the ground ashamed.

I touched his leg, "Caleb, I'm not going anywhere."

"Hum"

"Now, go to sleep," I gestured. Caleb turned and sat against the tree. I moved my attention to Orin.

I took a wet wash cloth and washed the wound. Orin moaned. For a moment I just stared at the youth. His face was bent in pain, even in his unconscious state.

I placed my hands on his side wound. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on healing; this time letting it flow uncontrolled from my body, to Orin's. It seemed like an eternity, and every second, by body was weaker and weaker. My arms shook violently. I stopped breathing heavily. My palms still glowed. The cut was still there.

_It must have been a deep cut. How he continued to move the way he did, I'm surprised he's not dead. _

I frowned, what was I to do? The healing wasn't enough! I just needed something more if I was going to give him the chance to survive. I poured the rest of the water on his body. It was cold, and in the dim light, I began to struggle to see what I was doing. The wound broke open again and fresh blood poured from his side. I frantically put my hands over his cut.

_Damn it! Damn it! Too much blood. _

Then something extraordinary happened. A blue light swirled down my arm and mixed with the pink light of healing. The lingering water on his body pulled together and entered his cut. My hands glowed a bright blue. The energy was fierce; I could feel the water and healing mending the skin. I felt my body giving out, the energy rushing through my veins.

After another round, I took my hands off his chest, and quickly supported my weakened body. I ran a shaky hand over the area where the cut used to be. Nothing. Not a scar or scratch.

"Amazing," I breathed. My body protested severely as I stood on jelly legs and covered the patient up, and clasped next to Bain in a dreamless sleep.

"…do you WANT to fight me?"

"No, I was merely offering to watch her while you went to bathe."

"Look, Orin, I can take care of Kayley. She doesn't need your help. I don't even know why she is letting you stay with us!"

"Ok, ok, I was just trying to help!"

Caleb scoffed, "Right, you just want to get her alone so you can kill her. She is too nice to see past your façade, but I know, I can see your true motives!"

Orin folded his arms, "Really, and where does this insane idea come from that I want my savor DEAD?"

"Because I don't trust you. I take care of that girl and I will protect her from the likes of—"

"Oh really now?" I said crossing my arms. I had woke up to the charades and was ticked off.

"Ka-Kayley, Morning."

I stood and stretched and marched over to Caleb. He stood at least a good head and half over me, but he looked scared and insignificant as he looked down at me. I took his nose in between my thumb and forefinger and pulled him close to my face. Orin watched in amusement.

"How many times must it take for you to realize I can take care of myself? Now, drop your theories about Orin, because he is not going anywhere. But YOU might if I hear one more thing about it. Do we understand?" I stated strongly, my voice conversational, but threatening.

He nodded, his eyes wide. I smiled and let go of his nose. "Good!" I turned around and cheerily clapped my hands together, "Now? Who is hungry?"

Caleb finally went for a bath, and Orin and I were alone. We ate in silence.

"Sleep well?" I questioned, breaking through the silence.

He nodded and said nothing else.

After a few moments of the silence I stood and brushed the bread crumbs off my jerkin and walked over to Bain. I handed her some bread. She sniffed it and slowly nibbled it out of my hand. I leaned against her flank.

"I don't get it, Bain, I save the kids life, and not a 'thank you' or a word out of him since! I swear, I kind-of doubt my kindness. I can't as so much get a civil word from the guy."

Bain wined, making grumbles with her throat in response. I giggled and stroked her neck.

"She said that she'd take me down if need be,"

"Oh, the triumphant hero, he speaks, wait what?" I asked puzzled.

He stood and walked over. He towered over me, like Caleb, I came to his chin. I crossed my arms. He reached past me and stroked Bain. He whinnied and nuzzled his hand, "She said that she'd take me down if you wanted."

"Well, yes I heard you, but, WHAT are you talking about, you can…" I stumbled.

"Talk to animals? Yeah, it's part of my gift, I got it from my father," He explained.

"You're gift? Are you—"

"An elf? I'd assume so, so was he and my mother too, or so I think. I never met her. Can I safely presume that you are one as well?" He asked courteously.

I nodded, "I've only recently found out though. And just so been developing my powers,"

He looked taken about for a second, "Just now developing them? That comes as a surprise to me, I sensed your power, and it was greater than that you claim them to be, hiding something are we?" he smirked.

I stuck my bottom lip out, "No. I've only known for a month now, I only knows the basics." I blushed, and turned. I was making a fool of myself.

"Where are you going?" He asked chuckling.

I weaved my hands through Bain's mane, "The elven city, you?"

"Same, but I did not know the way; I've just been wandering from city to city. You know the way?"

"Sort-of, I follow my heart, and my head. The elven queen, Eruanna, she comes to me through my sleep, and talks to me, she helps me with my power, and leads us," I up at Orin standing next to me expecting a crazed look of disbelief, but his face showed the exact opposite.

"That's brilliant! You must be pretty special to have contact with the queen, I hear she is a being too behold!"

"She is, a kind and patient person."

Quiet again.

"So, you talked of your father, where is he, if I maybe as so bold to ask?"

Orin looked to the skies, deathly quiet, then, "Look Caleb is coming back, should we be leaving soon?"

"Yes, of course." I replied. We saddled up; words were at a minimum between us all. The skies were gray, the clouds thick, limiting the sunlight, it was as if a blanket of darkness was thrown over the forest.

Caleb jumped onto Mor, and looked at me, standing next to Bain, and Orin.

"Orin you do not have a horse, it will slow us down, no offence."

Orin shrugged. "If you believe Bain can substance us both, I will ride with you."

"Ask her," I motioned, I watched intently. He leaned closed to Bain and laid a hand on her neck. He was close to her face, he began to whine and grunt. Bain watched and listened, as did Caleb and I.

After a few minutes of their exchanges, he turned to us, "She said that she would easily be able to support us both, Kayley does not weigh much." He smiled, his white teeth flashing in the glum.

I blushed and jumped on Bain and patted her neck. Orin gracefully climbed behind me. My back straightened as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I gripped tightly to the reins. From the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb roll his eyes. He snapped his reins and we began for the day's journey.

There was a city up head we decided to send Caleb, him being the most inconspicuous of us all, into the city to buy some supplies. We would then ride on till night, permit the rain was not to terrible, find a cave or thick shelter and settle down for the night.

We reached the city walls. Caleb went inside. We were going to meet him on the other side of the city, it would save time.

The entire day was filled with silence. We all squinted our eyes against the racing wind. Orin held on to my waist tightly as to not fall off and to brace against the cold that whipped through this cotton clothes. We took our time getting to the other side of the village. I had Bain slow to a leisurely trot. The wind whistled in our ears and our cheeks were pink from the ride. Orin loosened his grip a bit.

He cleared his throat as to say something, I, strangely, held my breath. But he said nothing. I exhaled loudly. A chuckle ripped in his chest as it vibrated on my back.

"What?" I questioned over the wind.

"I was just thinking of this morning, when you scolded Caleb as if he was a child," He laughed out loud, "You were half his size, yet he looked like a small child the moment you grabbed his nose," he laughed again, his shoulders shaking and his teeth flashing.

His laughter became contagious and began laughing too. We laughed so hard that I began to slip from the saddle, Bain whined in warning, and Orin quickly grabbed my waist and held me close.

I gasped for air, "Thank you," I said between breaths, "I don't believe I have laughed that hard in a LONG time."

"Nor I. I guess we've both had our share of dark times before this."

I nodded and wiped my eyes.

We reached the other side of the wall just as Caleb was coming from the city gates, his saddle bags full of the supplies.

We began again, now it was late afternoon and the clouds were threatening to break.


	5. Another Story

Chapter Four: Another Story

The wind was colder and instantly numbed my face and ears. I mentally thanked Martha back at home for giving me the riders gloves, they save me much pain, especially in this weather. My mind wandered back home. Back to Mr. Laths and Martha and Laura and John and their warm home. I missed them much. Breaking me from my thoughts was when I noticed sudden warmth on my neck and cheek. Surprised, I jumped slightly. The wind still filled my ears, and Orin pressed closer to my ear.

"Thank you for saving me, twice," He said over the wind. His warm breath against my neck sent a chill down my spine.

I could not respond because of the wind, so I nodded curtly.

"We need to find shelter soon, they said in the village, it was to be a big storm tonight," Caleb warned us, yelling over his shoulder as we galloped high speed into the forest and away from the city.

4

I nodded and sent out my hearing. It was a difficult task, considering the wind roaring in my ears, preventing me to concentrate. I screwed my eyes shut and concentrated harder. Now the rain came. The clouds unable to bear their weight any longer and the contents came crashing down upon us. The wind was bad enough, but the rain felt like razors on our already frozen cheeks. My hearing was impaired slightly as I franticly searched for shelter.

I opened my eyes, "Straight ahead, there is a cave, we can stay there. It's not too far, but we must hurry!" I yelled over the storm.

We were soaked within minutes and the rain only came down harder. I shivered and shook, but rode hard against the rain. The thought of the warm cave ahead gave me the strength to keep moving. Water dripped down my clothes, my hair in a wet, windblown, braid laid cold against the skin of my neck. Orin's long silver hair, whipped around us as we neared the cave.

In the midst of the frantic storm, my sword flew from Bain, I immediately felt her presence gone and I twisted my body, "My sword!" I yelled. I halted Bain, and slid of her thrusting the riens in Orin's hands, "Ride Bain!" I commanded and she stormed off toward the cave, leaving Orin, disoriented at the spilt second actions. I raced back for my sword.

I ran back to the place it fell. The rain pounded down numbing my fingers. My hand hit something cold and slick, Myraic! I clung the sword to my chest and turned back toward the direction of the cave and ran as fast as I was willing, the rain only giving me a few feet visual. Finally I could see the dark opening of the cave. Two people stood out in the opening.

"Kayley! What the hell do you think you are doing? Come on! Run!" Caleb cried, I rolled my eyes, encouraging speech there.

I focused my attention on the mouth of the cave, my aching body cried out. I was so concentrated I did not see the tree crashing in front of me.

"AHH!" I screamed as the branches clawed my whole body as I collided with it.

"Kayley!" Caleb's voice rang out, "I'm coming to get you, stay there!"

"NO!" I yelled from my stand point, "It's too dangerous, I can do it! I don't need your help!" I yelled stubbornly.

"Kayley!" Orin called, "Use your sword, cut the branches, you can do it!"

I drew Myraic and cut the branches fighting my way through. In less than 5 minutes, I was free and racing for the mouth of the cave.

Caleb and Orin waited for me. Orin sustained a look of satisfaction about him and Caleb was the complete opposite.

The cave was 2 feet away and I was running vigorously. Suddenly my body gave out on me and I collapsed at their feet.

"Kayley!" Orin gasped and knelt down bedside me. My aching body groaned as I lay on the stone floor of the cave. Orin held my shoulders and helped me up. I was breathing hard as the water dripped off of me, making a puddle where I now stood.

"Kayley! What were you THINKING? You could have d—" Caleb started.

"Died? Yeah, I know. But look, I'm alive, amazing!" I spat back sarcastically.

Caleb's face reddened and he scowled and went into the cave and began a fire.

5

Orin sat leaning against Bain. As I walked in she lifted her head and neighed quietly.

"She says she's happy to see that you are safe and she is sorry that your sword fell from her pack," Orin said standing up and coming over to me, "You look cold, here take this," he said taking his top robe off and wrapping it around me.

"Thank you. And thank you for believing in me and not coming to my rescue," I said as he helped me to sit down, my muscles shaking with exhaustion.

He smiled, flashing his dazzling teeth again, "You're strong, and you didn't need my help. I've seen what you can do, you are not helpless."

"Thank you! At least SOMEONE believes in me," I grumbled referring to Caleb.

Orin chuckled, "He just doesn't want you hurt. He is just a bit over protective, that's all."

I stared at Orin, "Who are you, where do you come from? I mean you ride with us now, I think we have a right to know," I asked bluntly.

Orin sighed, "You do," His eyes were sad, "But first let me change, and you should too, so you don't get a cold."

I took off the robe and grab a dry set of clothes from the saddle pack. The cave was large and spacious. Caleb began a fire and now sulked beside it. I walked into the shadows and stripped from my wet clothes. The wind rushing through the cave was cold and I quickly dressed in my dry clothes. I walked back to the saddle bag and pulled out a silver hair brush. Master Galen had given it to me on my 10th birthday, it was a bit scorched from the fire but still beautiful. After the fire the next day, the men had gone back to see if they could find anything and they brought this back along with a rattle of Lillian's, pearls Mr. Laths had given to his wife, and a telescope that Mater Galen had given Caleb and I when were young.

Orin had changed and he now rang out his long hair. I walked over to him. His hair pooled on the floor. His back was to me so I stared at his figure for the first time. He wore a white billowing shirt, and black pants. He sat cross legged and tried effortlessly to untangle his damp, knee length hair.

I felt a burning on my neck, I turned around and Caleb stared angrily at me from the fire. I walked over to him with my hands on my hips, "Will you PLEASE stop staring at me like that! Is there something wrong with me at this moment?" I whispered.

"No—but,"

"No 'buts' "

"Just let me talk women!" he yelled, the sound vibrating off the cave walls. The horses perked their ears, Orin jumped up and turned toward us. I stared him down, he was serious, his face unchanging. I wished how he would stop arguing with me.

"Fine, talk."

Caleb looked at Orin, "Do you mind?"

"Oh sorry," he got up and went to the mouth of the cave. Caleb stood close to me.

"Your whole attitude had changed Kayley toward me ever sense, he, came. You've been on short fuse with me," Caleb mumbled.

"Well, sorry for lashing out, but you are too overprotective! You don't trust me!"

"I gave a promise to Master Galen that I would protect you!"

The name made me wince and brought tears to my eyes. My voice quivered, "Yyyeeess, protect, you OVER-protect. Orin is a good guy, he is an elf like me, he is lost, and he is NOT evil. He trusts me."

"And you, trust him?"

I paused, Caleb waited, Of course I knew I did, but saying it out loud, "Of course I do. Why else would you think that I would let him travel with us? Sleep where we sleep, go where we are going if I did not trust him?"

"I thought—Kayley, I thought that you would be mine. That we were meant for each other."

"Is that why you are being protective? I'm yours? Caleb I told you! I told you that I loved you, like a brother! A BROTHER. So you think that I like him? That now I'm all in love with him! I JUST met him, I'm trying to learn who he is! Not marry him!"

Tears welled in my eyes again. He just doesn't get it! I wished, no I longed for Master Galen now! Whenever I had boy trouble he was always there to explain why the boys were that way. He'd give me advice on how to deal with them. I stood and walked to the mouth of the cave. The rain poured. The tears blurred my vision and I ran right into Orin's back. He turned, the tears streamed down my face.

7

"Kayley, I'm sorry. It's my fault you and Orin keep fighting; I should have never burdened you with my coming."

His face was truly that of remorse. Some unconscious force sent me into his arms. I buried my face in his soft clothing. He awkwardly placed his chin on my head and stroked my head.

I cried soaking the front of his shirt. I hiccupped softly, and looked up at him. He gave me a discomfited smile. I giggled and sniffed, wiping my eyes and cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you into this. I really am embarrassed. I don't even know you and here I am crying in your shirt!"

"Don't be, I just wish I could help you more," he looked down at me and smiled.

"Hum…" I rested my head back on his chest, listening to the sounds of his heart and watched the rain.

"You are tired you should get some sleep. You can tell me your story tomorrow," I said gently backing from Orin's warm hold.

"Ok, you too. Sleep well Kayley."

I walked over to Bain and curled up next to her stomach and pulled Orin's robe around me. She laid her head on my waist, giving me extra warmth. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning and stretched, stiff from the hard cave floor. Everyone was still asleep.

Caleb slept on the opposite side of the cave. Orin was sleeping against the wall closest to Mor, he almost acted as a median to Caleb and I.

I stood at the mouth of the cave; Bain's soft footsteps followed me. I sat down, "Ugg, still raining, riding today will be so much fun!"

A small puddle was at my feet. So I decided to see what I could do. I waved my hand over the water, calling the healing magery, not sure what it would do. My fingers tingled. But instead of the normal pink light, the same blue light I saw the night before enveloped my hands. I was startled and called off the magic. The water rippled. I summoned the courage again and called the blue magic again, unsure and waved my hands over the puddle, the water lifted up and followed my hand. I gasped and watched the water magically float above my palm.

"Brilliant!" I breathed.

I played with the water, exploring my new talent.

"Water bending, interesting."

I twisted my body around to see Orin's sleepy form. He sat down beside me.

"My father could water bend, or so I was told."

"Really? Did you not know him?" I asked.

"I was so young, I don't really remember. Sometimes I remember him playing with the water to entertain me. They are so faint that I sometimes think they were dreams. I was only six when he died."

"I'm sorry," I said looking out into the rain.

"What about your parents? Where are they?"

I sighed, "Dead, both of them. I guess that's part of the reason I so desperately wish to go to the elven city. Eruanna said she would tell me who I was."

"She might know who my father is, that would be my dream to know more about him!"

"You really miss him, huh?"

"He was my stronghold. When he died, I was moved from orphanage to orphanage until I was old enough to work and then I was thrown to streets. Until a month later when an elderly couple, who knew my father, took me in. They didn't mind I was an elf, where I came from, humans didn't really except elves. They lived on a farm so that was a lot of help to take me in."

I looked down, my life seemed the happiest compared to his. At least I had a loving family. He lost his only family. I changed the subject, feeling sorry for the guy, "I see you have a sword, you can fight?"

Orin chuckled, "No need to feel sorry for me. I they loved me and you could say the old man was a bit restless. He used to be a martial arts teacher and he gave me my father's sword," He laughed quietly in remembrance, "You know I really don't even know how he had his sword. My father had taken it to battle when he died. But I learned to use my powers through my sword, Lyoco." He motioned toward the sword, "It's everything I had of him."

"Amazing," I breathed, I didn't realize I was staring at him, lost in his features.

He shook his head, "I talk too much of myself," sighing in defeat because of his hair.

I chuckled, "Need some help?"

I kneeled down next to him with my brush. He nodded, "Please, it's so long"

I began to brush is silk hair, it was straight and silver, the strangest color I'd ever seen for a boy my age, "First, tell me, why were you in the forest."

"It's a long story," he said turning around.

I ran the brush through one last time and sat next to him and looked at the rain outside, "Well I'm not going anywhere, tell me."

"It actually started with a girl," He chuckled, "She was the daughter of the mayor of the city of Cugu. We, I liked her. It was a crush; she seemed like the sweetest girl, friendly and pretty too. But she wasn't. She found out my secret. Elves aren't welcome there, they are evil to them. Honestly, I thought I loved her. One night we were sitting and I told her, I told her I was an elf. And she told daddy. Daddy told the city, the city came to kill me. Bram and Cella, the couple, woke me in the middle of the night and I ran away. I probably would have died if it weren't for you and Caleb. Thank you."

I nodded, "Your welcome. I knew that you had a part to play in our story, I couldn't let you die just yet." I nudged him chuckling.

"Sharing stories, now you're best buddies now huh?" Caleb said grumpily.

"Caleb…" I warned in a defeated voice.

He shrugged his shoulders and his head disappeared behind the stone structures.

I sighed, "I just wish he would cool. What is his problem?" I slammed my hand down on the cave floor in frustration, "Ouch!" I gasped, blood trickled down my wrist. I laid my hand down in defeat, "I give up!"

"Hey, hey, no you don't," Orin picked my hand up gently and turned it palm up. "Some things aren't as bad as they seem, sometimes you just wipe away the blood," he used his thumb and wiped the blood from my palm to show a cut in my hand, within seconds my magery began to heal the cut, "And start again."

I looked up at him and he smiled. I blushed, "Thank you."

"Caleb," I called, "We better leave soon if we are going to get anywhere today, dress warm, we don't want any colds."

We packed up and I lead Bain outside. The rain was light and I could see my breath. Orin helped me mount Bain and climbed on behind me. I pressed close to Orin subconsciously, my heart fluttered.

"If we're so close, can we get there in two days?" Caleb asked his voice full of anger and hatefulness.

"You know you don't HAVE to be so grumpy all the time. And NO, it will be at least five days, provided that there are no more storms or warlocks," I snapped back. Orin nudged me in the back. I ignored his scold.

I looked down, "I think we might have to walk until we are away from the forest, the mud, it could harm the horses if they slip and fall,"

"Fine," he said as he slid off Mor, "Let's go."

So we began, the light rain misting, slowly drenching our clothes and hair. I walked beside Orin and Caleb walked sulkily behind us. Orin told me stories of when he lived on the farm with the spicy old couple.

8

9

But now it was quiet. The trees rustled in the wind, the mist blowing in our faces. I sideway glanced at Orin, his strong features standing out in the gray atmosphere. Suddenly, he turned his head and stared down at me. My brain told me to look away, but my eyes were locked with his and I couldn't.

I could feel Caleb's icy-hot stare burn into my head. But for some strange reason I didn't care.

We stopped for lunch, the rain had ceased and a chill hung in the air. We ate in silence, Caleb with his back to us. We finished and saddled up, now able to ride the horses.

"Alright," Caleb said standing up, "I'm leading now".

I began to protest when Orin lightly put a hand over my mouth, I quickly pulled away, staring at Orin with an estranged face.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms.

I turned to get on Bain. Orin jumped on behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist for support, I tensed. My pride was hurt when he quieted me. We galloped through the gray day, it was all quiet. The sky seemed to reflex our moods. No one talked, nothing, we just rode. It was close to night and we found a clearing. The tree tops were so thick they blocked the sky from view, making it even darker when the sun faded from view.

I built a fire and we all settled down. I sat against the tree and watched the two boys. My eyes fluttered to Orin again. His was slumped over, his face in his hands, his silver hair pooled around him. He lifted up his head, the light of the fire flickered on his face. His slender mouth was turned down, his eyes distant and a dull amber. I watched him, my face softened, I felt bad for my earlier behavior; all because I couldn't fight back with Caleb. He was probably trying to help keep the fights to the minimum.

I then looked at Caleb; he was curled up in a ball next to Mor, staring at the fire. I could see he had been crying. Tears sprang into my eyes. I forgot how much he was hurting. He just lost his mother and sister, and left his father. I wondered why he was so willing to leave. One day I would ask him why. But all this fighting was no good for any of us. But I could now understand his point of view. Orin just fell from the bushes, we knew nothing about him. We still know nothing about him. But something inside of me made me throw myself in front of Caleb's blade, I had save him, he fascinates me, something, something was different about him, and I was going to figure out what. My eyes slide back over to Orin's now sleeping form. My eyes lid heavy they weighed down and Orin faded from my view.

The next morning all was quiet, everything was all the same for the next three days. I mulled over how to make things better. One morning, after camping outside the city walls of Ost, I decided to make amends with Caleb. Orin and I were packing our things into Bain's saddle. I turned to him, "Thank you," he looked surprised.

"For what? No one has said anything for three days, what did I do?"

"For stopping me from starting another fight with Caleb, I know I gave you a hard look after the fact. My pride was just hurt, even over such a silly reason," I gave him a warm smile.

"Just trying to help, why should you all fight just because of my presence?" He smiled back and turned to finish packing.

_Believe you me; we were fighting way before your presence… _

We started that morning the same as always. I decided to send out my hearing, after a while I deemed the area safe. My lack of skills permitted me to miss one detail.

"Caleb! DUCK!" I screamed as an arrow zipped past my arm slicing my arm. I halted Bain and swung off of her back drawing my sword, "It's them."

I felt a strange power approaching us. Caleb was hit from behind; he fell off Mor, his blood soaking the ground. "Caleb!" I yelled.

Orin rushed to Caleb, and hulled him over his shoulder, "I'll get him to safety, can you handle them till I get back?"

"Hmm."

Orin began to run from the battle. The demons came first. Rank, foul creatures, they came in every shape and size imaginable. The first came at me head on. I jumped and sliced him in half.

"Huh, armature," I breathed.

Demon after demon I fought, there seemed to be no end. I dodged an attack, turned and cut another demon. I was breathing hard, my lungs crying for air. _Where was Orin?_

A circle was forming around me, the demons were closing in. I dodged another attack. I sliced another and…

"Gah!" I gasped, I was hit from behind, I fell to the ground. I head the rumbling laugh of the demons as they closed in on my fallen form. I felt warm blood near my hips. _Damn, no, no! How could they? How could I let down my guard! How could they have hit me?_

"Ha hah ha! Stupid girl! DIE!" I felt the wind from his blade. My final thought: _I'm dead_.

"Iron Wind!"

A powerful blast came from behind me. Instantly, the demons were vanquished, bursting into flame, then disappearing.

"Kayley!" Orin came running helping me up. I grimaced standing and holding my side, where I was stabbed.

"Kayley! Are you ok?" he ripped a part of his shirt sleeve and wrapped it tightly around my waist. "There, that should hold you until it can be healed, now what?"

"We have to find the source of those demons, their leader," I contorted.

"I see you have destroyed my minions, eh, they can be replaced," a man jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground, he smiled smugly, "Give up elf, you are no match for me."

"Ha! I'm stronger than I seem," I said holding my sword out in front of me.

"We shall see. Attack!" A band of warlocks came shooting from the trees, cutting me from Orin.

The leader stood in front of me. "Who are you!" I yelled.

The name chuckled, "I've save you a moment's life, my name is Hycosowa, leader of squad two, second in command, and now," his hands began to glow, "you will die!" A red lighten streak flew from his hand, I dodged barely, the blast cut my sleeve, a little blood trickled down my arm.

I growled in anger. "You…will regret finding me."

I lifted my sword and charged forward, "AHHH!" I lunged for his throat, he side stepped me and I crashed into a tree, I turned around, a blinding light erupted from his palm, I gasped there was no way out. The attack hit me head on. I was blown back crashing into the tree full force. My vision blurred as I saw Hycosowa walk toward me.

He chuckled softly.

9a

"You…cheated," I said mustering the strength I had left as I slid to the ground, blood trickled down my face, I gasped.

"We warlocks never play nice. Now I'll take that," he reached for the necklace. He touched it, screamed and withdrew his burnt hand.

"Damn, I can't take it from you now; its power is too strong it will kill me," he paused then stood, "Never mind that! I'll just take the whole package," Hycosowa picked me up, my body weak as I lingered in and out of consciousness. He turned to face the others fighting with Orin. His face was sweaty and his body shaking now on his knees, blood stained his clothes.

"Brothers, we have what we want let us go, leave him."

Orin looked up at Hycosowa with me limp on his shoulder, "Kayley!" Orin yelled, standing up and pulling his sword out ready for attack, "Let her go!" as the warlocks flew into the air.

Hycosowa's low laughter echoed in the forest, then they were gone without a trace.

"NO!" Orin yelled and begun to run after me, but his body wouldn't allow him to move. He fell to the ground. He hit the ground with him fist, "No, no, no, no!"

Bain galloped into the square and looked around. _What happened? Why are my senses telling me Kayley is moving away?_

_She was taken, by the warlocks; we've got to rescue her. _Orin mounted Bain and rode off into the forest where he left Caleb and Mor. Orin put Caleb securely on Mor. _Will you make sure he will not fall? We are going to save Kayley and Caleb has not come too yet. _

Mor nodded. _My master will not fall, I will protect him. _

Orin nodded and mounted Bain.

_I can sense Kayley, shall we follow that?_

_Of course, I trust you to find her. _Orin stated grimly.

_She is not far, it is dark, her presence has slowed, they must be resting now; we can reach them and save my girl. _Bain stamped and ran off into the forest, Mor following closely behind, carefully as not to drop his master.

…

Hot spices woke me as I slowly opened my eyes. My body ached all over, it hurt to move. I looked down; I was tied to a thick tree. Myraic was still strapped to my side and the necklace was still around my neck.

Where was everyone?

"I see you are finally awake elf."

"Hycosowa," I growled.

"Hum"

"Where have you taken me? What do you plan to do with me?" I said glaring at the dark man.

"You'll see, thirsty?"

"No," I said grinding my teeth, "Orin will come. Caleb too! They will rescue me and slaughter you as well!"

"Orin? Oh how sweet, your lover? Do you love him?" Hycosowa leaned in close to me, staring me down.

I looked down, avoiding his icy gaze.

Hycosowa laughed, "Huh, all the same, I will kill him, I'll kill them both."

My eyes watered, "No." I breathed.

"Cheer up my love. I hate seeing that pretty little face of yours so sad, smile for me, if you play nice I won't kill you, you could be my pet. I'm not hard to love, you grow attached."

I clenched my jaw, "Never could I love someone so cold hearted,"

Hycosowa shrugged and stood, "Suit yourself, you'll come around, especially when it is your friends' lives on the line."

He laughed and left me alone. I struggled, the tight ropes cutting into my skin. My body screamed for me to stop and I gave in. I sighed and lowered my head in defeat. My boys would come for me. I can't panic.

…

Orin perused the warlocks trail closely.

"We must be close," Orin mumbled under his breath. _Bain, how far are we from Kayley? _

_We are, Kayley is very, very close now, we should stop here, no fire though; it will draw attention. You must take care of Caleb if you are going to save Kayley. You can't fight them alone. _

_Yes, thank you. _Orin said sliding off Bain and patting her muzzle.

He got Caleb off Mor and set him up against a tree. The wound in his back was not live threatening, but if not healed soon it could become infected. Now was the time he wished he had the power to heal as Kayley did. Orin silently ate a piece of bread as he watched the soft blinking of the fireflies. He'd have to find where they had Kayley. If he could just steal her back without trouble or alerting the warlocks, they could leave unharmed.

Caleb stirred and moaned, "Geez, my back! Kayley, come help me! It hurts!" he weakly called out. Orin made his way over to Caleb.

"Shh, Caleb, we must be quiet."

"What? Why? Where is Kayley?" he whispered.

"She…she is gone. The warlocks took her." Orin hesitated, afraid of his reaction.

"WHAT? She's gone? How? Why couldn't you protect her? We have to get her back? What are we doing?" Caleb shouted in a high whisper.

"Shhh! Caleb! Be quiet, we are nearby the warlocks! Stay calm, you have to rest, Kayley is not here and I cannot fully heal your wound. Please, if we are going to save Kayley, you must get stronger. So please, rest. Here is some water." Orin helped Caleb sit up and handed him the water.

Caleb grimaced from the pain in his back. "How'd it happen? How'd Kayley get captured?"

"We were attacked, outnumbered. The head warlock isolated me from her. I was surrounded, and before I knew it he called and took her away. I'm so sorry I couldn't save her."

Caleb put a hand on Orin's shoulder, "It's ok, I understand, they are strong, you could have not faced them alone. We'll save Kayley…together."

They settled down for the night, all was quiet for the moment then Caleb broke the silence.

"Orin?"

"Hum?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"With Kayley? I mean the moment she saw you she fell for you, even after you tried to kill her."

"Ok," Orin turned on his side to face Caleb across the glade, "One: I didn't try to kill her, it was merely as self protection method. And two: I trust her."

"Hum…" Caleb said laying back down.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Did she really fall for me?"

"What? Yeah…yeh she did," Caleb answered back in a hint of sadness in his tone.

Orin laid down his mind swimming. However, finally he drifted off to sleep.

…

"Wake up wrench, the boss wants to see you."

I woke up to a warlock poking me with his foot. I was surprised to that I was no longer tied to the tree, just my hands behind my back.

"Wh…What?" I asked.

"Get up wrench!"

"One, I'm tied up, IF you hadn't noticed dimwit and two, its Miss Kayley to you!" I snapped.

The man growled and picked me up, and stood me on my feet.

"Stupid girl…" the man mumbled under his breath.

"Smarter than you think," I breathed.

We walked into Hycosowa's tent. He sat on the floor.

"Hycosowa," I growled, "What do you want?"

"That necklace. But of course you know that."

"You can't control it's power, can you? Is the old man too weak?" I taunted.

For a moment Hycosowa's face clouded with anger, but he quickly regained his composure.

"You try me Kayley, but never mind, I plan to use you to use the necklace to destroy your own people. You will suffer."

I began to heat up, "I've already suffered! You burnt my college to the ground. You kill Master Galen, little Lillian, Caleb's mother, and so many people! Have you no feelings?" my voice began to crack as tears filled my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. I couldn't show weakness, too late. The tears spilled from my eyes.

A satisfied look spread across Hycosowa's face.

"Hum, you may take the girl back and let her cry things out," Hycosowa said dismissing me away with his hand as if he was bored.

"Monster," I gasped as a warlock led me away. I was now back where I woke up and roughly pushed me on the ground, "Stupid girl." He mumbled again, and walked across the camp and sat at a table.

Suddenly a rustle in the bushes made the man turn.

"What was that? Who's there?" he called out.

Nothing. He turned back to me. "You just wait MISS Kayley, your time will come…"

As he spoke to me I turned to the spot where the noise was. _Who was there? _My heart began to race as Caleb and Orin's heads popped over the hedges.

The man continued to talk to me, I block his voice from my head. Caleb and Orin were trying to tell me something with crazy hand gestures and wild facial expressions. I tried to suppress a giggle as they tried to act out their plan.

"What's wrong with you wrench?"

I snapped my attention back to the man…"I'm thirsty, I need water."

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Kayley!" Caleb whispered, "Use an ice blade, cut the ropes."

I nodded, thinking of the several times I had used an ice blade, throwing them in furry during several fights with Caleb in the past; I was well practiced in ice blades. But I had to plan it perfectly, timing was crucial.

The man came back with a wooden cup with water. He tipped the cup to my lips, when:

HUH!

I kicked the man in the stomach as he spilled the freezing water on my clothes. I heard Caleb groan because I had spilled the water. I smirked and focused my attention on my wet clothes. After a minute of thinking and complicated hand movements I created a sharp piece of ice. I cut the ropes and quickly tied the unconscious man.

10

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Caleb said as I ran over.

Instead I ran straight into his arms.

"Caleb, I'm….I'm so sorry."

"Hum" Caleb hugged him back.

"Oh…how sweet, and I hate to break up anything sweet, but we're on a tight time budget" a dark voice said.

Hycosowa stepped from the shadows, "I WAS going to bring you a nice little cage so you didn't have to remain tied up all the time, but it looks like you've chosen to suffer."

"Guys, run." I said under my breath.

"What? No!" Caleb said grabbing my hand.

"Caleb, I'm going to use water bending I'll be right behind you! You're still weak from that wound; you need to get somewhere safe Caleb! Just go!" I sternly stated.

"O…K.." he said.

"On three," I whispered, "1,2,3 Go!"

Caleb and Orin turned and sprinted.

"Shoot them, the girl, she is mine." Hycosowa said as the other warlocks ran after Caleb and Orin shooting arrows at them.

"You really thought you could have escaped?" Hycosowa pulled his sword out and met my sword.

"Ha! This time your cheap sword skills can't get you out of this, I have the upper hand." Hycosowa smiled.

"Well…as I do recall, you don't play nice." I retorted.

"Huh—"

Before he could take another step I trapped him in an ice cavern.

I had no time to marvel as my work. I turned around and ran franiticaly, knowing that the ice would not beable to hold the powerful warlock long. I looked for my boys.

"Iron wind!"

A blast came from the North and few warlocks flew past me.

"Die boy!"

I ran, picking up speed gathering any water I could.

I threw a waterwhip out and caught the man's ankle dragging him to the ground.

"Kayley! You're ok!"

I looked around, some men began to get up.

"Where's Caleb?" I asked?

"Behind the tree, come help me," Orin breathed.

I walked around the tree and gasped.

Caleb had two arrows sticking from his chest.

"We have to get him away from here."

I didn't ask questions. We put Caleb's arms around our shoulders and began to run. "Our camp is not far from here, we can lose them," Orin whispered, using all his strength to run and help carry Caleb.

We ran in circles for what seemed like forever.

"We…lost…them…" I gasped.

Orin nodded, "Come on."

Five minutes later we were at camp, Bain and Mor waiting for us. We laid Caleb down and Mor came over and sniffed his master's hair. Orin knelt next Caleb.

"Kayley, please, you gotta heal him right. He was already so weak from before and he tried so hard to fight. Those arrows…they should be in my chest. Caleb…Caleb saved my life," Orin's face, for the first time, I saw true fear, and complete concern.

I set to work. Caleb woke from his unconsciousness when I pulled the arrows from his chest, he yelled out in pain, "Kayley…" his whispered.

I leaned down close to his ear, "Caleb, you saved Orin. Now I'm going to save you, you can relax, thank you." I gently whispered, stroking his face.

Caleb shook violently, "I had too, you like him…" he gasped for air, "I gotta give him a chance." Then he passed out.

I put forth all my healing power through to him. I took my bloody hands off his chest and sighed. The wound was healed. I stood after covering Caleb with the blanket.

Orin stood behind me.

12

"He'll be ok now," I whispered.

"I know," Orin replied pulling me into a warm embrace.

My heart fluttered. My body was weak as he supported me in my feeble state. I held onto his shirt as my body shook from exhaustion. He lowered me down to the ground and leaned me against a tree, "There, there, you can rest now," Orin said, "You did wonderful. You must be hungry; I'll get you something to eat." Orin stood and walked over to the horses packs. I took a slow breath as to stop my body from shaking. I wrapped my arms around my body; the heat seemed to evade me, making the now early autumn air even cooler. He came back with a slice of bread and some dried fruits.

"Thank you," I said as he sat next to me. I ate silently as we both watched Caleb sleep soundlessly. I finished and leaned my head back against the tree. I smiled and chuckled to myself.

"What?" Orin asked looking down at me.

"Did you actually get Caleb to trust me, to let me fight on my own, protect myself for once," I said smiling.

Orin laugh quietly, "Oh yeh, it wasn't easy. The guy really loves you."

"Oh yeah? If he really loved me, he would have more trust in me like you do," I said crossing my arms.

Orin raised his eyebrow, "Like me?"

My eyes widened, "I mean…it's just, I mean you probably don't even care about me, it's just that you understand that, I mean it's not that you don't care, it's more that you are just—"

Orin laid a hand on my knee, I stopped short, "I do care," he smiled, "It's strange, it's like I belong with you and Caleb, like we were meant to find each other. Destiny works in strange ways sometimes. You just gotta take it one step at a time. I have a feeling we have a bigger part to play in this game with that necklace of yours," He looked down at me and flashed another beautiful smile.

"Huh," I murmured under my breath searching his face, his amber eyes bright, full of the moonlight.

"Had anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Orin asked.

I blushed and looked down, "Oh no, not me they are just brown, it's such a simple color."

He lifted my chin to meet his eyes, "No, they are coffee, they sparkled and smile."

I giggled and looked down, "Thank you." I took a quick look at him, our eyes meet and he looked away blushing.

I smiled again. We sat in silence, I shivered, my body aching.

"Are you cold?" He asked a while later.

"Well…I mean a little bit," I said clearing my throat.

He took off his over coat and put it over my shoulders.

"Hmm, you actually have manners. You were raised well," I smiled.

"I try," he laughed, "The old couple, they did…they were…" Orin stumbled with his words, I looked up at him.

13

"They did a great job raising you," I said putting a hand on his leg, "I trust you."

I hesitantly leaned against him. My heart was pounding; I was confused as to why. Orin wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me into his lap. He said nothing, I laid my head back on his chest, my heart was pounding against my chest as he laid his cheek on my head. My heart slowed, my body relaxed, I felt warm and safe. My eyes closed as I listened to the soft whistle of Orin's breath.

14

Caleb opened his eyes slightly and groaned, his head throbbed with pain. The dim light of the morning hurt his head, he thought _where is Kayley?_

15

He looked up at the early morning sky. He looked around the camp site. His body was soar and stiff. Then he turned around his eyes widened. He saw Orin and I sleeping, me in his lap, his chin on my head, his arms around me holding me close.

Caleb's face softened a bit. Though it hurt inside, he loved me, seeing Orin holding me like that pained him.

I groaned and shifted. I turned my head and Orin's cheek fell to mine. I blushed and my heart sped up, but I didn't move. His warm cheek to mine; it felt right.

Then again a feeling stirred within my stomach. It was guilt, tying my stomach in knots. I turned my head ever so slightly again, as to not alert Orin. His face was that of serine and happiness. His beautiful face, I stared longer. His face was pressed so close to mine.

Caleb's words rang through my head at that moment. _He could be an enemy you know! Trying to get close to you and then at the point when you let your guard down, attack you!_

I sat in silence in Orin's lap as he slept noiselessly his chest rising and falling. He was…did I…no. Orin mumbled something in his sleep as his head fell back against the tree. I looked over at the spot Caleb was suppose to be sleeping. He wasn't there.

"Caleb!" I whispered, trying not to wake Orin, "Caleb!" I whispered again as I gently slipped out of Orin's lap.

"Caleb?" I walked away from the campsite, my waterbending powers pulling me toward a brook.

In the still dark morning I heard someone shuffling. My body tensed in caution. "Caleb?" I asked quietly. I shivered and stepped toward the figure. The sun began to rise and a faint light leaked into the sky. It was him.

16

I sat at his feet and laid a hand on his knee. "Hey, what's up? Why aren't you talking?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

I flinched hearing his voice. Not for the fact that it was bitter or harsh, but just for the fact that he spoke to me in such a tone that it melted my heart.

I stood and sat on the rock next to him. I looked him over. I noticed the tiny pony tail on the back of his head. I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

17

I fingered his hair, "Your pony tail, I like it."

"Humph, Yeah I guess it's grown out a bit sense we left home."

"Yeah, just a bit," and once again we fell silent.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good, soar, but thank you for healing me." He responded.

"No problem, thank you for saving me," I nudged him.

"Well then I guess we're square," he shrugged and looked up at the sky, rubbing the back of his neck. He stood up and held his hand out to me, "It's getting light, and we better get back."

I gave him my hand. He pulled me up into a warm hug. He stroked my hair. It was a familiar act. Whenever we would make up after a fight it always ended in a hug and Caleb would stroke my hair. I smiled, hugging him tighter and I knew that he was sorry.

We walked back to the campsite. Orin was up and had laid out breakfast for us. I helped Caleb down then sat beside him.

"Thank you Orin," I said picking up an apple and biting into it.

Orin nodded and smiled, "Caleb, how are you feeling?"

Caleb nodded. His eyes were vacant—distant.

"Caleb?" I asked and touched his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Shh—" he said holding his hand up.

I looked at Orin, "What is it?"

"Shhh!" Orin got up quickly and Caleb struggled to his feet.

Caleb pointed at the bushes.

Orin lunged forward and hit the bushes were the sounds came from.

"AH!" a small child with a bushy tail, pointed ears, and a pony tail rolled from the bushes.

18

Orin raised his sword without really looking at the small child.

"WAIT!" I ran forward and put my hand on his chest.

The little boy began to whimper. His little hands curled in a fist, his whole body shaking. His face was covered with dirt. His small shirt and pants were ripped and torn. His small fox-like tail was matted with blood, his eyes red.

I bent down and moved slowly to the quivering child. "There, there sweetie, it's ok. Sh sh sh," I soothed.

"Wha-W-What are you going to do to me?" the little boy stuttered.

19

"Depends on your answer to our questions," Orin said coldly.

"Orin!" I scolded as the wolf child's lower jaw dropped and he let out a loud wailing sob, "How dare you talk so coldly to this child! He's scared!"

Motherly instincts hit me and I scooped up the child. His tiny frame shook in my arms. He was tiny the size of a baby, but he was older, a little boy. He had a thick, soft, bushy tail.

"Shhh…We're not going to hurt you, no one will do anything to you, you are safe," I softly rocked the boy side to side until his sobs subsided.

"If you're done crying, mind telling us who you are?" Caleb asked crossing his arms.

I sat down with the little boy setting him next to me on the ground, Orin leaned against a tree, Caleb knelt down. Both of the boys' faces were skeptical of the little one who now sniffed and rubbed his red, dirt covered eyes.

"M-m-m-my name is Herion. I'm a wolf demon…" Herion wiped the tears from his face and sniffed again.

"A demon, he's not to be trusted. Cast him away Kayley and we'll go," Orin said turning.

"L-leave me?" Herion's eyes threatened to burst with tears, "But they might come back! They could come back and kill me too!"

"Who?" Orin said turning around.

"The big men, they killed my pa and my who pack!" the tears sprung into his eyes and flowed again.

"Killed your pa? How?" Orin leaned down close kneeling in front of the pup. The little one sniffed, Orin looked him in the eye, "Your father, he was a powerful demon wasn't he?"

"Yes, with magic. He was the protector of the forests, and now…and now…he's dead!" Herion wailed.

"Oh Caleb, Orin, his father was killed by the warlocks! We can't just leave him here! Please, let him come with us!" I pleaded looked at my two companions.

Caleb looked down at the ground and Orin looked at me.

"You really want to take this—wolf demon with us?" Orin asked.

"He's not bad. He's just a pup," I cradled the little boy and tickled his stomach as he giggled and hiccupped, "See, he's harmless."

"I can come?" Herion jumped up in my arms, his eyes shining.

"Of course," I smiled.

Caleb rolled his eyes.

Herion climbing lightly onto my shoulder, his light weight was surprising.

"My name is Kayley and this is Orin the mystery, and Caleb the grouch; don't worry he'll warm up to you, like he did Orin," I introduced.

Caleb walked me and stopped by my ear, "Well I know you certainly warmed up to _him _well last night…" He said in a tone dripping with sarcasm and mockery.

My face reddened and my heart began to race, I could feel the magery stir within my body. My mind rushed, "What?" I asked restraining myself from yelling and tackling him in anger. I set Herion down.

"Um…Herion, hey. Why don't you come with me?" Orin said picking up Herion.

"Why?" Herion asked.

"The show's about to begin," Orin said walking away.

"Caleb GLATH! What IS your problem? I thought you were ok with Orin? I mean he's a good guy. WHY in heavens can't you except that? I'm so tired of fighting with you! Ever since we left it's been one thing or another! You can't rule my life! You're not my father, my boyfriend, or even by blood related brother! It seems that every day I'm yelling at you about your aduttude. I know you're hurting, don't you think I am too? Why do you think we are here? We needed to get away from that pain, start something new. Why can't you except the possibility of another man in my life?" I breathed heavily.

Caleb remained quiet and it just angered me more. The sky became dark. Lighting flashed in the sky. A rain drop splashed on my face. Caleb stared blankly at me.

"So, you say nothing? What a man," I turned and walked away just as the sky broke for the second time that week. I left Caleb standing there and probably Orin and Herion standing in the near bushes.

Had I really said that, _Why can't you except the possibility of another man in my life? _Had I really said that? Another man, Orin? I shook my head. I was so confused. I liked him. It was just something in his smile, or in his amber eyes and how he made me feel weak at the knees, but at the same time strong and confident. But he could see nothing in me.

"I'm so confused!" I cried out.

22

I leaned against a tree in the rain as hot tears of frustration mixed with the cold rain. I looked up. Caleb loves me, _that's _obvious. But he's too protective, as if I'm suffocating. Like a bird who can't fly. When I look at Caleb, I see my brother not a husband or lover, just my best friend. I shut my eyes, the rain continued to gradually get harder and harder.

I listened, but I didn't hear my name. _Good_—I thought, _they'll leave me alone for awhile_. I frowned. I wrapped my arms around myself. I needed that warmth of an embrace. I needed a reassurance that everything would be ok. I needed a mother's touch. My body froze, I couldn't feel my limbs. The blood in my body slowed, I became numb. But I didn't care, it numbed my heart it numbed my mind, I didn't have to think, I didn't have to feel.

"Kayley?"

My eyes flew open.

"Kayley, I know you're there. I can feel your magic," It was Orin.

"Or-Orin?" My voice was starchy from the cold rain.

"Kayley, you're ok?" Orin came close to me and bent down. His long silver hair plastered to his head, soaked with the rest of him, "I was worried that you would have gotten hurt or captured or lost."

My body numb I blankly looked up at him, "You were worried, you—you never worry," I shivered and blinked my voice lacking personality.

Orin sat close to me and pulled my stiff body to his, him holding my head to his chest. Our bodies soaked, Orin stroked my arm. "Just because I trust you and act as if things don't bother me doesn't mean I don't worry about you," He paused and I looked up at him, my eyes seeing nothing and Orin hugged me closer sensing my distance, "Caleb, he shows his feelings openly," he chuckled and I could feel my muscles ever so slightly loosen, "very openly in fact. But," he searched my face his eyes warm and blazing, "Kayley, I just can't, not as easily done for me. I can't…"

23

I backed away a bit blinking, "Can't show me what?"

24

"Show you I can," Orin pulled me closer to him and brought his warm lips against my cold gray ones. I melted and kissed back. We slowly broke apart our lips hovered about an inch or two away from each other.

I leaned up toward Orin inviting him and he took the enticement and leaned down the rest of the way. We parted and I held close to Orin's chest and buried my face into his warm chest. It thundered loudly and I shivered. The rain came down in cold sheets.

"I'm not ready to go back," I said in a muffled voice.

"We don't have to," Orin whispered.

19


	6. White Walls

Chapter 5…White Walls

Previously….

I backed away a bit blinking, "Can't show me what?"

"Show you I can," Orin pulled me closer to him and brought his warm lips against my cold gray ones. I melted and kissed back. We slowly broke apart our lips hovered.

I leaned up toward Orin inviting him and he took the enticement and leaned down the rest of the way. We parted and I held close to Orin's chest and buried my face into his warm torso. It thundered loudly and I shivered. The rain came down in cold sheets.

"I'm not ready to go back," I said in a muffled voice.

"We don't have to," Orin whispered.

…

I smiled and laid my head on his chest, "Thank you," I sighed.

The rain pelted down on us. We were quiet. My heart still raced. I couldn't stop my mind from spinning. Had I…had we really? I closed my eye and replayed the moment again. It was still just as mind numbing and thrilling as the first time. It was heart-stopping and yet I couldn't have felt more alive.

I cleared my throat, "What of Herion?" I ask talking through my burning cheeks when I looked Orin in the eye.

"Asleep, he was worn out from his journey," Orin rested his chin on my head.

"Such a big name for such a little one," I sighed.

"You hardly know him," Orin chuckled.

I laughed, "I know, I guess you could call it elves tuition," I yawned.

Orin shifted and pulled me close, "You're getting tired. Plus Caleb made a camp and we could both get sick if we stay any longer in this rain."

"N-n-n-no," I yawned, "cause Caleb…cal—" I faded off and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I dreamt of water. The sounds of waterfalls and rivers flooded my ears. It sounded wonderfully relaxing. I was under a white tent. The sunlight reflected off the trees and casted beautifully long flowing shadows on the white cloth above me. I laid with my eyes closed listening to the sounds of all the water surrounding me.

"Kayley," my name echoed, "Kayley," the voice got clearer, "Kayley dear, awake."

I sat up, "Eruanna?"

"Child!" Eruanna laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see her warm smiling face. I dove into her arms and she stroked my hair.

"Troubles?" she asked chuckling.

"Um-hum," I mumbled as I buried my face into her silky soft dress.

"Tell me."

I told her of my concerns. I told her of the warlock, the wolf-child, of Orin, and Caleb's possession of me. I spilled my heart out to her.

"And now it's raining, Caleb is mad at me, we just took in a little wolf child, and I think I'm in love with Orin," I laid my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Well that's a lot, you seem confused, and very well should be,"

I nodded.

"You know," Eruanna smiled and cocked her head to the side with a sparkle in her eye, "this is about the time when I fell in love with a certain young man as well…"

"Really?" I asked, then I paused, "Eruanna, you've never mentioned it, did you ever marry?" I asked.

Eruanna smiled sadly and looked off in the distance, "Ey, I was."

I covered her hand with mine, "_Was_, Eruanna, my lady what happened? Who was he?"

Eruanna's eyes sparkled in remembrance of her lover she waved her hand and a misty figure appeared of a man, tall and handsome. His back was tall and his face held a noble air about him with his strong chin and sharp cheek bones, "Mortal, he was, but the loveliest man. He saved my life from rebels trying to take over the kingdom. And we fell in love," Eruanna sighed and looked back at me her eye's swimming with tears, "Sadly he died, he is but mortal and cannot live the life of an elf. He died 200 years ago. But I've never met another mortal as such him again, I loved him so,"

I hugged Eruanna's shoulders tightly, "I'm so sorry, he must had been quiet a man," Eruanna smiled warmly at me again, the sadness had fled her eyes and façade.

"Bah, no tears to be shed, especially with your problems, now—"

I cut her off short, her eyes still sparkled with unshed tears, "What be my problems? They will sort themselves out in time, thank you for your comfort," I looked around, "Well I can only imagine how late it is,"

"Of course, now when we lose connection I will be able to shield your mind for only a few moments. Close your mind immediately to any wandering forces," I nodded; it was the same speech every time she left me, there were never any troubles, but it was as such a precautionary that made the transition a safer one each time.

She stood and looked down at me, "Love, you are very near, keep following the forest river path. I will send someone to come meet you and your group. Faith child, you are almost home," her person began to fade, as did the forest and the beautiful scenery as normal.

There was a tick in the back of my mind. I pushed it to the side and began to close my mind as I drifted back into a sleep state.

Suddenly my world shook. It felt as if hands were grabbing my throat as I tried to scream. I choked. I tried to wake up. The grip on my mind got tighter. Then a inconceivable pain raced through my body. _What was this? _The pain gripped every inch of my body.

I felt a small pounding, like someone knocking on a door. That "knock" was gentle; it took some of the pain away. I gripped that small patch of painless knock and concentrated on it. The knock, that gentle throb of heaven became smaller and smaller until it was gone.

The pain gripped my whole body, I couldn't shake it.

"Well, well, look at who I've gotten to?"

A warlock. He was in my head.

"You didn't close your mind fast enough elf, and I broke through Eruanna's little barrier like air, pathetic," the voice spat. I knew that tone, I knew that voice.

"Foolish girl, I've got you. The poison is now spreading through your body," It was Hycosowa; I just knew it was him. My body froze, my mind began to slip. I felt black magic bind my senses. My eyes went black as I saw a slip of a man with silver hair leaning over me. I felt his sense of urgency, but as soon as my eye sight left, I felt nothing, saw nothing, and breathed nothing. The last thing I heard was Hycosowa's deep evil laugh echo in my head.

"Kayley," Orin laid me on the ground and cupped my face, "Kayley, please, wake up. What's wrong! Kayley?"

I lay motionless on the ground. Orin looked at my body very carefully. He stroked my face, "Kayley, please, wake up," he gripped my hair in his long-fingered hands, his silver hair draping over me. He pressed his ear to my chest, "Her heart is still beating," he stroked my face again, "Her skin has gone cold, she looks poisoned, but how?"

I tried to call out to him, to yell for help from this pain, but nothing came—just more pain.

Orin pulled me into his arms, "Come on Kayley! What's wrong, you're dying, I can feel it. Your magery is leaving, I can't feel it, your heart is slowing, you gotta wake up!"

He looked up, it was getting lighter, but the rain had not stopped yet, "I've got to get back to Caleb."

Orin picked me up, my head resting on his chest, and he began to run toward the camp, "Hold on Kayley, I'll save you."

Caleb jumped up in seeing Orin carrying me, "Where were you tw—Kayley!" He rushed over to us as Orin laid me down, "What did you do to her!" He cupped my face, "She's so cold, she looks dead! What happened, what'd you do?"

"I didn't _do _anything! She wouldn't wake up. I think she's in pain. I believe she's dying. Something, or someone possessed her, or poisoned," he yelled.

Caleb looked at Orin, "Don't look at me like that! Can you help her?" Orin snapped.

Caleb picked up my hand and felt for a pulse, "She shows signs of poison. But look here," he point at a vain in my wrist, "It came from her head, the poison is spreading down, see?" he traced the vain to my neck, "My guess it was the warlocks. She always, when she falls asleep visits with Eruanna, through her mind, it's some elf thing I have yet to understand. Kayley always talks about how it can be dangerous if someone unwanted where to penetrate her mind during one of those meetings. Hycosowa must have grasped this chance for the one second Kayley's guard was down, Oh God she's gonna die!" Caleb cried.

Orin looked at Caleb wide-eyed, "How'd you know that, about the poison?"

"I might be a simple kitchen boy but I know a lot about medicine, and spending all this time with Kayley I learned a little about magic," Caleb stood.

"Kayley?" Herion said coming over to the group, "What's wrong with her, will she be ok?"

"Maybe. Its poison, it's spreading through her body. She won't be able to heal herself, because the poison seems to be dark magic," Caleb said.

"What can we do?" Herion asked.

"We gotta get her to the elven city. Get them to heal her, and fast. If we don't start moving she'll…she'll die," Caleb picked me up gently and carried her to Bain. "Herion, you ride with Orin, I'll ride with Kayley, Orin you take Mor."

Caleb laughed to himself, "I'll be surprised if he'll let you ride him, he is stubborn and really prefers me,"

Mor sensed Orin's timid respect and knelt down allowing Orin an easy access to climb on. Herion sat in front of Orin holding on to his leg. Caleb's mouth tightened. Herion laughed, "I guess he likes Orin."

Caleb grumbled, "Come on,"

My head rested against Caleb's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around my waist, as he rode unaware of the tortured pain racking my body.

What was happening? Was I going live? Of course I was. I thought of Eruanna, I thought of her generosity and loving smile. I thought of how she was so patient when I was learning my magery. If I were to give up now I'd never learn of whom my mother was, I'd never see the beautiful palace Eruanna told me about. If I gave up now I'd never see Caleb's face again, I'd never live to see him smile happily again. I'd never see Orin again. That panged my heart, I could have—I _did_ truly loved him.

Such a thought sparked a fire in my determination and I fought for control, then a laugh.

_Struggle all you want. Struggling helps the poison along through your body. _It was Hycosowa, how could it not be? The rough voice dripping with mockery, it had to be him. But I didn't stop struggling and his cackled laughed erupted in my mind. It burned my very being and I wanted to scream, but couldn't.

The boys rode for hours. Caleb had suggested they keep going in the direction that I had us headed. I was the only one that really knew the direction of the elven city. It was a pull at magery that guided me, without that the boys were blind in the dark. Orin didn't feel the pull, Eruanna told me it was because his magery was still suppressed; once he got to the city they would fully ignite. The sun began to sink and the cold began to set in, Caleb slowed Bain.

"Whoa girl!" He stopped her and turned to Orin and Herion on Mor.

They all breathed heavily.

"We…we…need to stop," Orin breathed, Herion clung to his long silver hair his eyes half closed with his head dropping to his chest.

Caleb nodded; "This place is better than any, we'll…stop here," Caleb took a big breath to calm his fast beating heart. Orin slid of Mor, his knees were weak and Herion felt like 100lbs in his arms of lead.

"You going to be ok?" Caleb asked seeing Orin's shaky legs, very much like his own. Orin nodded, "Good, then can you help me get Kayley settled?" Caleb asked nodding toward my limp body.

They laid a blanket on the ground for me. They lifted me off of Bain and down gently on the blanket and Orin used his blanket to cover me. Herion sat blankly beside Bain; he rubbed his eyes sleepily and swayed slightly in exhaustion. Orin smiled and scooped up the little one. He walked over beside me and bent down and lifted the blanket up and place Herion on my stomach. Herion's tiny hand grasped my shirt and held close to my chest as he quickly fell asleep.

I could feel him there. I knew he was there and his small little body gave me a small short relief from the pain that held my body captive.

Orin and Caleb started a fire and sat quietly around it.

"The elves, they can save her right?" Caleb asked softly, his eyes fixed on the fire.

"Yeh, and with her strength," Orin nodded toward me, "she'll pull through, I'm certain of it." He yawned.

"Well we better get sleep, I think for tonight we'll be ok without a night watch; we haven't seen anyone in weeks and we both need sleep. We've gotta get to the elven city tomorrow…or else. Her skin has gone completely colorless, her heart beat has faded even more than yesterday, I'm afraid—" He stopped, "Look at me, I'm so tired, I'm talking nonsense. Good night," Caleb stood and walked over to Mor and leaned against the drained horse and fell asleep.

Orin stood and walked over to me. He bent down and took a piece of hair from my cheek. Then he sat against a tree next to Bain.

Morning came all too soon. Caleb and Orin struggled to get up as the sun peaked through the trees. They packed silently. Orin help Caleb lift me onto Bain and held me steady as Caleb climbed on behind me. Herion's sleepy form clung to Orin's shoulder. They began to ride.

Over night the pain had gripped my body tighter and tighter and I began to struggle less and less. The power was to great and the pain was too unbearable. Hycosowa's laughter remained in my mind.

"I will kill you Kayley, give up. Why torture yourself any longer?" he had whispered to me in the night.

But I couldn't give up. Oh how badly I wanted to escape this pain, this fate worse than death. I couldn't stop thinking about the pain, it overwhelmed me. Then nothing.

"Poor thing. A few more hours and she could have died."

Mumbling voices floated on the soft, warm air.

Oh god. My first thought was I'm dead. But then I reexamined my situation. I could feel the softness of blankets around me and my body was wrapped in silky clothing. I slowly opened my eyes. Dazzling, warm light from the setting sun filled a spacious room. Sleek curtains blew in the wind coming from an open window next to my bed, I could see the blues, pinks, and oranges outside the horizon.

I forced myself up. The sudden movement sent my world spinning. I looked down, I worn a light pink silk robe.

I ran my hands through my, should have been knotted hair, but found only tangle-free softness.

I slowly moved to the edge of the bed. I summoned my strength and stood. My legs shook but I remained standing. Slowly I moved one foot in front of the other and I managed to reach the doorway. I smiled to myself hearing the words of my trainer back at the college. He would rant and rave at my child-like weakness. Telling me to buck up and fight like a man!

I shuffled down the long hallway. I heard nothing and saw no one. I sent my hearing. The simple act of using my elven powers made me collapse in the hallway. I huffed and placed my hands on the floor and pushed up, gasping. I could feel people, I could feel magery. Maybe if I could find them they could tell me where I was. Where were the rest of my friends?

34

I ambled down the hallway a bit and found myself face to face with a magnificent golden door. It was ajar, the voices flooded out.

I pushed the door, thrusting my whole body weight upon it. It moved with ease and I lost my balance and fell blindly face forward into the ground.

"M'lady!" A figure swooped down on me and braced my back and turned me over. I breathed heavily and opened my eyes to see a white headed man over me.

I blinked, "Hi," was all that came out of my mouth.

"Kayley!" Caleb and Orin rushed over to me.

The man laughed, "Hello M'Lady,"

I felt a warm familiar hand stroked my hair. I was passed to familiar arms and cradled like a child.

"Kayley!" Herion's cheery voice accompanied his bounding body in my lap, "You're ok! We were so scared!"

"Shh, now Herion, she's only just awaken. Muston scare her to much now!" Caleb quieted the little boy.

"How are you feeling Kayley?" Orin asked gently, I looked up at him as he held me up.

"Much bett…better," I yawned sleepily.

"She's still very weak, very, very weak. We should get her to her new room and let her sleep," A familiar voice came from farther back in the room, "Her room is across from the boys,"

"We'll take her back and watch over her Majesty," Caleb said as Orin stood with me in his arms.

Caleb picked up Herion. I wanted to see the person in the room, but my body overruled me and my vision blurred and my head fell to Orin's chest. They took me to my new room. Orin laid me gently on a feathered bed. Caleb pulled a chair up next to the bed; Herion climbed on the bed and laid down on a pillow next to my head. Orin turned around to get another chair. I reached out and grabbed his slender arm. He looked back at me. I smiled groggily, "Don't go…ples…" I mumbled.

He looked back at Caleb and gently loosened my grasp. My hand fell to the bed. Caleb looked at him, about to ask what was going on, but Orin just smiled and walked for the door and silently left.

My mind swam, _why did he walk away? I wanted him. _I stopped my thoughts. Wait, what was that? I wanted _him_? Weak Kayley, weak! He obviously didn't care. He obviously didn't _love _me. I mean me, simple Kayley, who will probably end up with…my thoughts clouded together and I fell into deep sleep.

I blinked, it was dark. A soft lamp light was lit in the corner of the room. I sat up, Caleb was gone and Herion too. Orin was nowhere to be seen, and I was alone—again.

I sat up. My energy much restored. I wrapped my arms around me as I pulled the covers away from me. I looked around, the room was dimly lit, but even in the poor light, I could see the beauty of the room. I laid in a canopy bed, it had deep red satin covers and feathery pillows. I pushed the covers back and swung my feet to the edge of the bed and slipped on to the cold marble floors. I shivered. I walked over to the window and looked out. The sun had just dropped and the grounds were dark. _How long had I been here and asleep? _

The door creaked and light from the hallway spilled into the room. I turned around—Orin.

"Oh," I said lightly.

Orin slowly walked in and stared at me.

I stared back not knowing what to say or do.

So I smiled shyly as he swooped in to give me a tight, firm embrace, "Kayley," he breathed.

I leaned into him and nuzzled my nose into his neck. "Kayley, you scared me so bad. Kayley, god, don't do that to me. I thought I lost you."

"You were worried? I thought that it wouldn't matter to you, you wouldn't stay, and I thought that maybe you and I were just done and I then I wondered who was there, if there was anyone—" Orin began laughing, "What? What are you laughing at?"

He brushed a piece of my hair to the side, "Your cute when you babble, I care about you Kayley I really, really do, but Caleb, it would be too much for him now. Give us, and I mean all of us, time," He placed his hand on my chin and pulled my lips toward his and kissed me. My heart fluttered again. He pulled back gently.

"Wow," I breathed, "I missed that."

Orin laughed and pulled me close in his arms, kissing my forehead. I clung to his chest and took in his scent. Over his shoulder I looked out. The sunset was brilliant. I sighed and leaned in closer, allowing myself the joy of this feeling well in my stomach.

He leaned us backwards into the soft pillows. I was now on top of him. His arms were still wrapped around me. I closed my eyes, feeling a slight ache still in my body from the poison taking its toll.

"I, well, I want to tell Caleb…" I paused, "But I mean, are we? Do you? Cause I…maybe…I lo—"

A soft knock rapped at the door.

"Miss Kayley?" An older women dressed in a light green dress with a white apron peaked around the door.

She came in and shut the door.

"Hello," I said, a little blush coming to my face, for being so entangled with Orin.

"Hello Dear, I am here to help you dress for supper," she said.

Orin smiled, "Then that must mean I must go," he hugged me and kissed my forehead once again, and left the room.

"Bye," I smiled and stood.

The old women smiled, a sparkled in her eye, "Ms. Kayley, my name is Loth,"

"Oh that is beautiful, so flowing. What does it mean?" I asked as she led me over to a chair, as she began to brush my hair.

"It means blossom, my mother had quite a talent for gardening, and when I was born, she said that the all the blossoms in her garden were the most beautiful she had ever seen," Loth smiled at me from the mirror.

"Everyone here has such beautiful, meaningful names," I turned around and ran my fingers through my soft hair, "Back home, names are…just names."

Loth pulled an elegant dress from the amour. "Well, you do know what your name means, right?"

I shook my head.

"Kayley means love, ardent, beloved, desire, and devotion, anything with love really," Loth held the dress up to me; it was a white silky dress with a gold thread.

"Love?" I blushed slightly.

"Muhm, tis one of the most powerful magery of all," She smiled.

"Powers like water and light?" I asked as she threaded the dress up in the back.

"Except love combines light, combat, and healing. By using all three powers, another one is formed. But the only one person to have been known to have that power, was the creator of that necklace you are wearing there," She explained.

I touched the necklace, it was a soothing warm throb I had grown accustom to.

"However, it had been rumored around the castle that there is someone else who has the strength to wield such a power, you."

Loth picked up my old clothes, "I will come and fetch thee when dinner is ready," She smiled and quietly left the room.

I sat on the window sill and watched the sun sink behind the mountains in the distance. The grounds were so surreal. It was unbelievable how far we had traveled in such a short time, though I was poisoned for the end of the journey. I hadn't even seen the castle; I had barely been from my room.

I promised myself that I would explore as soon as possible. I had begun to regain my strength and was feeling restless. A soft rap interrupted my thoughts and I noticed that the sun had completely set, leaving a star filled sky, it was breathtaking. I turned and Loth peeked around the ivory colored door.

"Lady Kayley," Loth smiled at me, that warm smile I would never forget, "Dear, dinner is ready, everyone is waiting for you."

I sighed, "Time for the grand entrance!"

I passed the mirror. Being so entranced in my thoughts I had forgot to see how I looked. I paused transfixed with the young women staring back at me. My golden hair was sleek, pinned up in an elaborate, comfortable style with pins that sparkled like dew in the mornings. The dress was almost too beautiful to believe that I was wearing it. I turned to Loth and hugged her tightly, "I can't believe, this, this is beautiful, thank you!" She smiled sweetly and led me out the door and down the hallway.

It wasn't long before we reached two golden doors with delicate carvings lacing the doors. Two door men bowed and opened the doors. It was a small dining room. Eruanna talked with her a servant.

"My Lady," Loth quietly interjected and Eruanna turned around and beamed.

"Kayley, my do you look ever so lovely! Loth you did a brilliant job; do take the rest of the night off!" Eruanna smiled and came and took my arm and led me to the table. It was set for five. The boys had not yet arrived.

"You look a lot better, more refreshed. I was so worried when you first arrived here. Caleb and Orin came in the middle of the night practically falling off the horses. Herion clung to you freezing from the rain. He refused to leave you, if I didn't know better I would have believed you to be his mother," Eruanna smiled and I laughed, "Caleb stumbled in the main hall with you in his arms begging for someone to save you. Orin was calm and quiet and sat quietly behind the healers as they stopped the poison. Caleb, poor dear paced back and forth, so much I had to send him to bed," Eruanna chuckled, "He has a good heart, he loves you a lot I can see, just like you explained it."

I nodded, "And I love him, but as my brother not in a romantic way."

Eruanna grinned gently, "I understand completely. Now, Orin, where did you say you met him?"

"He found us, he was running from Orks, after being chased from his city for being an elf, I saved him, he was hurt. Caleb didn't trust him, but he was so innocent and helpless hurt, I couldn't leave him, he was like me," I blushed thinking of that night, "I think I…"

I stopped and turned as the door opened and Herion came bounding in he was dressing a tiny robe with a golden leafed around his temple, "Look Kayley! Just like Papa used to wear!" He spun around and leaped into my lap, "You look like a princess," he said shyly patting my dress.

"Thank you, you look mighty handsome yourself, love," I said patting his back smiling.

He laughed, "Look!" He pointed at the door as Caleb and Orin came in. I saw Caleb, His hair was cut and all circles under his eyes had disappeared. He had a blue tunic on and white pants and tall black boots. He smiled handsomely.

"Don't you look regal?" I said standing up with Herion and going over to hug him.

He laughed, "Yes, quite! The hair is shorter, I feel fresh!" He laughed, "And you look at you, a perfect picture of beauty," He bowed goofily. Fine swirls of golden lines danced on his shoulder and down to his waist. I stood and he took my hand and turned me slowly around.

"Eh you look ok, I think I look better," he chuckled and I punched his arm, "Owh!" He rubbed his arm, "Just kidding! You look stunning. Who would have thought us simple town dwellers would ever dress as such? Think of what father would say seeing us dressed like royalty!" Caleb said holding my shoulders.

I touched his chest, the fine fabric smooth like water on under my fingers, "Think of what your mother would say, she was always trying to get you to wear fine clothes she made, but you always ended getting mud on em'," I smiled and Caleb laughed.

He took Herion and sat down with Eruanna at the table.

Orin walked up to me.

"Oh my! Orin, you look…absolutely changed," He wore a green tunic and dark blue pants and brown tall boots. His hair was cut too, not short but trimmed. It was no longer a dull white, but a sparkling silvery-white under the lighting of the room.

Orin smiled timidly, "Is it bad?"

"No! Not at all, you look…so…so amazing," I breathed. I blushed instantly at what I said, "I mean handsome, you look so different! I mean good different, not bad, brilliant actually, completely changed!" I stumbled.

I walked around him; His amber eyes glowed, contrasting against his hair. He took my arm and stopped me from walking around, "Let me look at you," he smiled.

My face deepened to a dark crimson and I looked at the ground. His eyes scanned my figure, head to toe. He bent down close to my ear, "You are radiantly striking."

I gasped quietly. He stood straight again and smiled deviously. I laughed and playfully hit his chest. I moved to the table where a servant pulled my chair out. Eruanna looked at me from the corner of her eye and smiled slyly. I blushed again and looked away.

Orin sat next to Herion across from me. Caleb sat next to me on my left, Eruanna on my right.

"Dinner is served!" Eruanna chimed and servants brought delicious smelling dinner out to us.

"You must try the wine! The grapes were especially great this year," Eruanna suggested, lifting her glass.

I tasted the superb drink, it glided down my throat, not burning like the harsh alcohol back at home, it was delicate and I savored each sip. We talked lightly of our trip and the Ork attacks and the capture by the warlocks. Eruanna told us about her plans for us to meet her people.

"I believe a ball is in order! People from my kingdom will come and we will celebrate your arrival!" She clasped her hands together, "Oh! It has been a while sense we have had a reason to celebrate! So much darkness has been tailing our kingdom, and there will be much more to come. But to celebrate and be happy! That's what our kingdom needs!"

I grinned, "A ball! I've heard about them, oh that would be amazing! When?" I asked excitedly.

Eruanna smiled, "I'd have to talk with the servants and see what they think, I'm sure they'd be happy, but a grand ball takes time, especially with inviting the guests! But I will let you know as soon as possible," She turned to the servants, "I believe it is time for us to take to the drawing room, please prepare some tea for us dears," She stood and took us to a room connected to the dining room.

Eruanna pointed to the fireplace and a green burst filled the marble place, the green color died down and a warm fire crackled in its place. Pictures hung from the walls, they must have been the royal family members. Warm lights floated around the room close to the ceiling. I stared, mouth agape at the mystical lights. They were warm and bright, but nothing held them, they merely floated. I reached up and gingerly touched the glowing radiance. It vibrated and golden beads of light swirled around my finger. I gasped, "What is it?"

"Magery. Power of the light, it is our power that lights the whole kingdom," Eruanna explained settling down in a cushioned blued chair. A servant brought tea over to her, "Thank you. This is my personal sitting room, only my closest servants are allowed in here with these dark times. You all are welcome to it anytime."

Orin sat on a comfortable couch; Caleb turned a chair around and sat facing the fire. I sat next to Orin and Herion climbed on my lap, curling close to my stomach. We talked more of the ball, who we would me, about the dancing, it all sounded fantastic! Then it was quiet for awhile, and Caleb stretched out on the soft floor at our feet and started into the fire.

"Kayley dear, might I see the necklace?" Eruanna asked.

I took the necklace off and held it out for her. She examined it, running her fingers along the edge. "I remembered my mother telling me of its majesty, I never saw it, it was given to Master Glean such a long time ago. Still as beautiful as described, but with so much power, I can feel it vibrating in my hands. You are the one. Protect it well," She said handing it back to me.

Eruanna smiled, "E Canad, The Four."

We sat in the calming quiet for awhile; the sound of the fire soothed me. The heated room was filled with a sweet scent and I began to close my eyes, my head falling toward my chest. Herion tugged on my sleeve, "Kayley, can you do a trick?"

"A trick?" I asked shaking the sleep from my head.

Eruanna smiled and brought out an empty bowl. We all looked at her; she held a slender finger up and pointed to the bowl. "Watch," she instructed.

With a soft flick of her hand water filled the bowl. I gasped in wonder, Herion clapped his tiny hands.

She gestured to the bowl, "Why not warm up your water powers?" She suggested.

I sat up and Herion jumped onto Caleb's back, who was still lying on the floor at our feet. I rubbed my hands together and breathed in. I raised my hands and the water in the bowl lifted in the air as well. Herion gasped and leaned forward. I could feel the magery race through my veins, warming my body. I took the ball of water in my hands and threw it high, it stayed together and I twirled my fingers and the sparkling water twirled in the air, dancing around the magical lights. Herion laughed and I brought the dancing water down from above and Herion reached out for it. I had the water swirl around him and Caleb laughed as the little boys stood on his back and reach for the water. Herion touched the magical water and it sparkled and dewed. I felt a wave of fatigue. Fall on me and I put the water back in the bowl. Herion yawned.

"My weary travelers, I suspect you all are still very tired and not completely recuperated from your trip. Tomorrow will be a day of rest for you all. I will alert the help to have your all's breakfast in bed!"

I was confused, "How we still be tired, we have been here for at least four days, right?" I asked and the room chuckled.

"Well you only just arrived last night and no one could sleep with you in the condition you were in. You've only slept perhaps half a day, and that was nearly not enough to help you fully regain your strength. You are strong, but everyone needs rest," She smiled and stood.

"Well, I feel great! Maybe I'm getting stronger, I feel like I could run a million miles," I stood, but as I did that wave of fatigue returned and my knees buckled, I collapsed. Orin grabbed my waist, and Eruanna leaped forward.

I chuckled, "Spoke too soon, I guess. A day of resting would be nice."

Eruanna laughed, "It will be arranged," Orin brought me to my feet, and I leaned against his warm frame.

"I trust you know the way back to your rooms, yes?" Eruanna asked and Caleb and Orin nodded, I honestly had no clue. Caleb picked up Herion, his eyelids dropping, and his head falling onto his chest. We walked slowly to our rooms.

Caleb laid Herion on the bed and kissed me on the cheek, "Good night Kay, see you in the morning, and you do look very lovely," He whispered and left the room.

Orin took my hand, and Herion muttered something in his sleep. We both smiled. I looked at him shyly.

"Good night, thank you, for your help," I said quietly.

"Night," he whispered and turned to go to his room across the hall.

I tucked Herion under the blankets. I quickly changed into the night robe Loth had set out for me. A chilling wind blew through the open window. I rushed to close it and shivered. I slipped under the feathered covers and pulled Herion close to me. He clung to me and sighed heavily. I wondered about his family, if anyone was still alive from that attack. He had said that the warlocks had killed everyone, even his father. Though, I still wondered if anyone, anyone at all, had gotten away like him. I was like his mother now. I held him tighter; I would accept that, I will protect him as he was my own. I loved him now.

I closed my eyes and breathed out, relaxing my tensely tired body, when a soft knock tapped at my door.

The room was dark and I fumbled out of bed, cutting my finger on the edge of the bedside table. "Ouch!" I grumbled.

I shuffled to the door stumbling every now and then. I mumbled to myself, I'd have to learn how to make that light. I felt around for the knob. I opened the door and looked up at, "Orin!" I breathed.

"Kayley, I…I…your hand! You hurt it," he picked up my hand.

I put my other hand on his; a pink light came from my hand, healing the small cut instantly. I showed him my healed hand. I sighed taking his hand again. "Orin, that couldn't possibly be the reason you came. What's wrong?" I leaned against the door; my hand went to my hip as I looked questioningly up at him.

He stepped closer to me and I searched his face in the dark as I stood straight. I still only came up to his chin, but I still could see the swirling colors of his eyes. I could only pick out certain things, the hallway being so dark; it was his hair which was illuminated in the dark.

I knew what I wanted and I was pretty sure he wanted it too, but he needed to do it, I wanted to know if this…this feeling was true. He thumbed my cheek and tilted my head up toward him. He leaned down and hesitated.

I beckoned him, _Come on, just a little further_.

Whatever doubts or fears he had disappeared and he kissed me. I melted under him and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me up.

I laughed into his neck, and he put me down. Then his face became very serious. I stopped laughing and looked up at him. I could hear his heart beat slow. I was confused, my brow furrowed as I stared at his burning eyes.

"I'm sorry. Kayley, I'm so very sorry," he let me go and I stepped back, hurt.

"I, I don't understand, what is wrong Orin? Did I do something? I didn't mean too…I just thought you, you might, feel something for me…" I stuttered, looking down, my cheeks burning.

He grabbed my shoulder and bent down slightly, trying to look at me in the eye, "No, no, Kayley, no. I, well, I was taking it to fast. I should have never, I mean that one time, and I just lost control. I have just to, we, just take things slow, I don't want to hurt, you or me. I'm sorry."

I wiped a tear from my eye and Orin swooped down to one knee. "Oh no, Kayley I'm sorry."

"I thought, I thought we understood. I thought you understood how I felt. I thought that I knew you…how you felt," I stepped back and held my waist, backing toward my door, "I'm sorry."

Orin reached past me and pulled my door silently shut. He took my hand and turned me around. "Kayley, I am the one who should be apologizing. I didn't mean to push you away, I thought, tonight I was thinking about you and Caleb, he talks about you so lovingly. I thought perhaps you all had something more. I couldn't stand in the way of that, no matter how much I care about you."

I laughed and hugged his chest; he was surprised and gingerly put his arm around me, confused. "Orin, that is sweet of you to care about Caleb and me. I know he loves me, and I love him," Orin sighed, and I held a finger up, "But, he is like my brother. I think that deep down he knows that his love for me is not romantic. Where we lived, he and I were inseparable. After…" I paused a knot in my throat welled up, "after the fire, we lost everything and everyone we loved. Since then he has become different, more protective of me." Orin smiled and I rested my head on chest and he twisted a piece of my hair around his finger.

"Thank you. Thank you for explaining. I am sorry for my behavior. Aren't you scared though? Of a relationship, of someone new?"

I reached up and tucked a sliver piece of hair behind his ear. I looked into his eyes.

"I am. It scares me to death," I backed up and leaned against the hallway wall. He leaned on the wall opposite of me, his intense sapphire eyes fixed on me in the dim lighting, "Things have just been moving so fast. Not too long ago, I never knew anything about all this," I gestured to the magnificent palace around me, "I'd still have my home, people I love, I'd probably would have ended up marrying Caleb," I pushed away from the wall and wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled up at him, "because that was all I knew. He was all I knew. I'm afraid of a relationship yes, but I see you, and I know that you are just as scared as me and it makes me feel better."

Orin smiled, "But there are so many other men out there, how do you know that I'm the one?"

I laughed, "Well, Eruanna told me that elves, because of our prolonged lives, we have an innate feeling, when it comes to partners. Not like humans. In a way, it's like I've chosen you."

Orin pulled me in close and put his chin on top of my head. What I told him was true. I did choose him. I loved him. I was yet to see what was there that made me love him so, but it was there and I was going to find it.

He leaned down and kissed me gently and I turned to go back into my room. I turned around and I began to close the door. He half smiled at me through the dark night. His eyes didn't sparkle. I frowned slightly and closed the door. I leaned against the closed door inhaling the sweet smell of my room. I could hear Herion's soft snores from the bed. I slid down and sat against the door.

He hadn't said anything, did he _choose _me? I couldn't tell. I knew that I loved him. But his eyes, they didn't sparkle as they normally did, his smile wasn't as warm. Had that been a mistake, telling him? Eruanna told me stories about elves that fell in love with someone who did not return their feelings. The elf then walked lonely for the rest of their life, miserable, a black spirits, she called them. I shuttered at the thought. No, I know it was him, I know that. He loved me too. From the dark room I heard a small moan and the blankets shuffled.

"Kayley?" Herion crooned sleepily, "Kayley, where are you?"

I stood up and glided to the bed, "Here Herion. I am here." I slipped into the bed and pulled the warm body to me.

"Good night, my wolf prince." I cooed.

Morning came, the sky pink and orange with shades of blue rolling on the horizon. The color spilled onto the floor of my room. I didn't open my eyes. I felt at peace. Rested and brimming with energy. The autumn morning sun was warm as is caressed my face. I sighed, what was the harm of laying here in this absolute peace for just a little longer?

Herion was still asleep. He was curled close to my chest, his little hands grasping my hair. I laid there silently for a little while longer. Suddenly I heard a whisper. Soundless, but there, made known by my keen senses. My eyes fluttered open and looked toward the end of bed. A small elf sat crossed-legged at the end of the bed, leaning forward watching me intently. She had no magical threat about her, she just sat wide-eyed and observed me.

The moment she noticed my stares, she bounded up and over to the side of the bed. Her young blond curls bouncing.

"Good morning Miss Kayley!" She sang, "Mistress Loth is busy so she sent me to wake you! My name is Bryn." I was still groggy and just smiled sleepily managing a simple, "Hello."

Her eyes trailed to Herion still asleep in my arms. Her eyes widened, "OHHHH! He's so tiny and cute! Is his tail real? What is he? I've never seen anything like him!"

Herion woke with the commotion and yipped as Bryn's out-stretched arms coming toward him, he dove under the covers.

"Bryn!" Loth whispered in a scolding tone, she had her hands on her hips, "You _must _learn to keep low energy in the mornings! And you know better than to reach without asking! You've scared the little one!"

Bryn hung her head, "Sorry Mistress Loth," She turned to me, "Thousand pardons Miss Kayley and little one," she bowed and stepped back.

Loth came forward and laid a hand on the young girl's shoulder, "Now run along dear," she ordered gently.

"Yes, mam'" Bryn said skipping out the door.

Loth shook her head, "Poor girl, she tries. She can be a bit hyper; we are still working with her. She is in training."

"Oh it's fine," I looked under the covers, "Herion, you can come out now," I giggled pulling him from under the covers and setting him in my lap.

"Who was she?" Herion asked.

"Just a young servant girl, everything is ok now." Loth soothed. She had such a kind voice it could put a wild beast to ease, with its gently sound. "Are you ready to be dressed? Breakfast waits!"

At the mention of food, Herion jumped up and down on the bed as Loth laid out a tiny set of clothing and Herion quickly began to change his clothes. Loth handed me a cerulean colored dress with a corset lace up in the back. It felt like silk, but was comfortable and light as the cotton dresses I was so fond of.

I changed behind the dressing screen as Loth brushed Herion's hair as he babbled about his dreams. I walked out and Loth helped laced the back of the dress up. Herion bounced on the bed. A small knock caught our attention.

"Come in," I chimed.

Caleb opened the door, "Decent?"

"Of course, come in." I smiled and adjusted the necklace as Loth began to brush my hair.

Caleb came in; he wore a handsome citrine tunic with gold stitching swirled around the neck and wrists. His dark hair matched his dark eyes. He looked healthy, well rested, and happy. "Good morning Kay."

He said kissing me on the cheek. Orin walked in behind him. His brilliant silver hair hung down past his hips, it flowed beautifully. He wore a white tunic with red design splaying delicately across his broad shoulder. His sapphire eyes sparkled in the morning light. He came over and kissed me on the cheek as well. His lips left them burning.

I smiled. Loth pinned my hair back with a delicate flowered pin to match my dress's frosted blue color.

"You are ready Miss Kayley, you all may follow me for breakfast," Loth said ushering us toward the door.

Herion grabbed the hem of my dress as we exited the room. Caleb walked beside me awing at the palace's ceiling design. Orin walked next to Loth a few feet ahead of us. He leaned in close to her ear as they walked and whispered something to her. I strained to hear what he was saying but I could not invade his privacy. She whispered her answer and smiled back at him, his shoulders relaxed. We came to a simple looking door, no guards at this one. Loth opened the door and bowed motioning us inside.

It was a soft yellow painted room. There were three long windows lining the room, letting the autumn light illuminate the painted walls. Plush furniture lined the walls and cushions littered the floor. It had the same warm lightly sweet smell as all the rooms in the palace. Eruanna sat on a light blue couch, her feet tucked neatly underneath her.

"Ah, morning all. How do you fair?" She said looking up.

"Very well thank you. I woke this morning with all my strength feeling restored!" I beamed as I sat next to her, helping Herion as he scrambled up onto the couch. Orin and Caleb took a seat on two of the cushions on the floor in front of us.

Eruanna waved her hand and servants came from hidden side doors carrying the breakfast.

"Yum!" Herion excitedly bounced up and down as a plate was brought to him with all his favorite food.

We all began to eat the meal, except Eruanna she smiled sweetly saying she rose with the sun and already eaten her breakfast.

I nodded and returned to my tea.

"You look lovely this morning Kayley, that color does you well." Eruanna complemented and Herion nodded, his cheeks full with food.

I blushed, "I owe it all to Mistress Loth, she is the one who dresses me," I smiled.

Eruanna laughed, "Yes, she is my very best. I thought she would deem well for you. She has a very quiet, honorable personality."

I agreed, and Eruanna spoke again, "It is a lovely autumn day, a little chilly, but a wonderful day to explore. Though I sense a storm coming, I think it would be best to spend the morning exploring outside, then inside for the afternoon and evening," she sounded so much like a mother, looking out for everyone's best interest, "However," she stood, "I must take my leave. I have a meeting to attend to and such duties of the queen I am obligated to. Good day my dears, I shall see you for dinner later."

She gracefully left the room, the door clicking silently behind her. Herion sighed, "So…what _are _we going to do today?"

Silence.

"I could take you to the war room? Would that be fun?" Caleb asked Herion.

Herion jumped up, "Yeh! That sounds like fun! Let's go!" Herion grabbed Caleb's hand tugging him to get up. Caleb laughed and got up and picked him up and said their goodbyes.

"We'll see you two later! We'll meet back up for lunch!" Caleb said as Herion egged him out the door, chatting about his father's weapons.

I slid down to sit next to Orin on the floor, "So, what about you, what do you want to do today?" I said putting my hand on his leg, half expecting him to pull away.

Instead he wrapped his hands around mine, "How about a walk? I'd love to see the grounds. We were so worried and tried when we came here, we didn't even notice the grounds."

"Sounds perfect," I smiled. We stood and Loth met us at the door, her eyes sparkled in a playful manner and handed us robes to wear over our clothes. I felt like a queen in such fine fashion.

Doormen opened the large doors at the front of the palace. The autumn wind was chilly, but not to unbearable. Orin took my waist, and I put my arm around his back as we walked out. My stomach flittered being with him so close to me, I wondered if he could feel my heart jump in my chest.

We walked into the meadow; the soft grasses touched the top of my knee. Though we walked at a leisurely pace, I had my sights on the forest ahead. It was like it was pulling me. I could feel its deep magic, it was enchanting, and mind numbing, and I loved it.

The conversation was kept light; we talked of the weather, of the palace and this new experience for us. We reached the forest and I took a deep breath as we entered the shade of the trees. A gust of wind blew through the trees. I felt like the forest knew I was there, as if it was greeting an old friend. It could feel me; it could sense the power of the necklace.

Orin looked at me, "Do you feel it?" I looked up at him, we hadn't spoken in a while, "Do you feel the power, old magic the forest holds. It's a safe place here. It is the safest I've felt, even compared to the palace."

I squeezed his waist and let my arm fall and walked deeper into the forest, Orin followed.

"I feel it. It feels like the forest is welcoming the necklace back, welcoming the queen back," I said touching the necklace.

I wandered deeper into the forest. My pace quickening to a skip. I laughed and twirled my heart light, my mind free. I could hear Orin laughing at my childish amble. I darted behind a broad tree. He laughed and chased after me. I ran, and I shed my robe, and it delicately fell to the ground as I continued to play the silly game. His footsteps were light and his strides, long. I turned again into a clearing. I turned round in circles looking for Orin. I could not see him. Even more, I could not sense him. I spun around again. My smile faded.

"Orin? Orin, where are you?" I looked and sent out my hearing—nothing.

My heartbeat picked up, "Or—".

My feet were swept off the ground. My arms were held behind my back. I gasped as a hand went over my mouth.

"Got you," Orin's warm breath whispered against my neck, "What do I win?"

He released me and I spun around, "How did you? What did you do? I couldn't feel your magery. I couldn't hear anything, how did you do it?"

"A talent I've always had. I can make myself, unseen. Invisible to even the sharpest senses," he whispered coming close to me.

I looked up at him, his sapphire eyes blazing. I looked him face on; "You don't scare me," I jumped back, flipping. I could feel the magic of the forest rushing through my veins. I was limber and light as air, "I could easily disappear as well. Take it to the trees." I said as I jumped into trees. Into the branches, high above the ground, I felt like a leaf in the air, but I had control. I felt alive in this forest.

Orin disappeared in the trees as well. I tried to find Orin; I tried to seek his energy. But I could not find anything. I couldn't sense him anywhere, even with my use of the magery of the forest, he could not be found. I dodge his attacks. I leaped from tree to tree, escaping only seconds before the silver hair appeared behind me.

I sat in a tree, scanning the trees. I dropped down to the ground; back to the clearing where we started this game.

I leaned against the tree, feeling its energy hum. I pressed my hand to the bark. I whispered, "Taurё gûl (tow-ray)(gool)(forest magic)".

I felt my fingers warm and I felt one with the forest. The necklace burned warmly against my neck. I sighed and searched. My eyes focused and I released the tree and jumped up into the tree five yards over. I locked Orin's arms behind his back and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I win, what do I get?" I whispered.

Orin and I dropped down and I released his arms and he turned around to face me. I leaned causally against a tree.

"How did you find me? I shielded myself; you weren't supposed to find me." Orin smiled leaning against me, sandwiching me between him and the sturdy tree.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," I smiled and lifted my chin up. My eyes burned into his.

I remembered what I told him last night, _I chosen you_. He never said anything back. Did he choose me too?

His face paled. I reached up to touch his cheek, if only I could read his mind. He stopped my hand from touching his cheek. My eyes widened.

"Hey, what's wrong? You were fine just a minute ago, what happened?" I asked, trying not let my voice quiver.

He just stared at me. Tears welled in my eyes, he didn't love me. I was to be a black spirit. I ducked from under his arm and began to run from the clearing. Orin's long fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back to him.

His silver hair whipped around him. I tried to get free but he draped his arms around me.

"Please just let me go, you could have said something to me! Instead of leading me on like that! I can't believe, I wouldn't even think that you—"

"Do you love me?"

I stopped mid-ramble, "Wh—what?"

"Kayley, do you love me?" Orin asked me. I started at him. Of course I did. I know I did, did he really?

He started to let me go, his head dropping.

46

I held his cheeks, forcing him to look me in the eye, "I do. Orin, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. How many times must I say it? I do!"

He picked me up and spun me around and kissed me hard.

He set me down, "I've chosen you too. I couldn't figure out what I was feeling, it was love. I love you," he smiled.

His lips came down for another bruising kiss. He leaned against a tree and slid down, pulling me down on his lap. The autumn wind blew through the trees and I shivered and curled closer to Orin.

"Why so afraid?" I asked, "You scared me. I thought I'd be a black spirit,"

"A black spirit?" Orin asked

"Eruanna told me about them, they are the elves who choose their partner, but their 'partner' didn't choose them. They are rejected and miserable beings called black spirits. It rarely happens, so she told me. But then again, everything else in my life has been a one in thousand life occurrences, why stop now?" I chuckled. He held me close, his right leg supported my back as I sat cradled in his lap.

"Kayley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel so," Orin whispered.

I looked up at him, "Then why? Why did you push away so much? Why did you hesitate?"

"I, I couldn't bear to be hurt again. Remember the last one? I thought I loved her and she had me almost killed? How can you trust anyone after something like that? You grew up in a loving environment, you had everyone you cared about around you. My father died before I could remember him well, and I missed out on that love, to learn how to love." Orin said quietly, looking off into the distance, "But then when I met you, there was something different about you. I was oddly drawn to you."

"You tried to kill me," I laughed.

"Well, yes," He laughed, "But then I got to you know you. And every moment I was away from you, my body would hurt, I felt like my heart was taken and ringed by icy hands. Then I tried to fight the feeling and it only hurt more. But a thought kept digging at the back of my mind, every time I would try and express myself to you. I kept thinking that you would laugh at me, you would reject me and cast me down."

I awed at his story. I hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For causing you so much pain and confusion. But I truly do love you; I just know you are the one."

We kissed again. He held my hand against his cheek. The late afternoon sun hung in the sky as clouds moved in from the north. A faint blue light formed around my hand as it touched his cheek. He didn't notice.

"We, better start getting back. We might have missed lunch with Caleb and Herion. Plus the storm is coming in, Eruanna would want us inside."

We stood up, Orin was gone for an instant but then right back at my side with my robe I had shed earlier. I hadn't realized how long we had been outside. I also didn't realize how cold it had gotten. The wind bit at my cheeks and nose. I laced my hands around Orin's.

We walked with a quickened pace back to the castle. The sky grew darker as we reached the palace steps. Frigid rain drops begun to fall as the doors opened and we rushed in laughing.


	7. Palace Life

Chapter 6…Palace Life

Previously…

"We, better start getting back. We might have missed lunch with Caleb and Herion. Plus the storm is coming in, Eruanna would want us inside."

We stood up, Orin was gone for an instant but then right back at my side with my robe I had shed earlier. I hadn't realized how long we had been outside. I also didn't realize how cold it had gotten. The wind bit at my cheeks and nose. I laced my hands around Orin's.

We walked with a quickened pace back to the castle. The sky grew darker as we reached the palace steps. Frigid rain drops begun to fall as the doors opened and we rushed in laughing.

* * *

Orin wrapped my robe around me as the wind danced through the wide hall. Not two seconds after the palace doors had closed we saw Herion racing toward us, Caleb trotting after him.

"Where were you guys!" He huffed, "You've been gone all day! You missed lunch!"

I scooped him up and hugged him close. He laughed and looked up at me. "Relax Herion! Silly, we were just walking and talking. We just lost track of time, plus it started to rain. Now breath baby, we are ok!" I patted his head and set him down.

Caleb came up and eyed me, "Yeh, what _were _you two _doing_?" He joked, I felt the red creep up my neck, but Herion saved my explanation as we began to walk.

Herion took a deep breath, "OK! So guess where _we _went? Guess!" Herion said as we walked up the grand staircase, he bounded before all of us.

"Where?" I asked as he grabbed the hem of my dress.

"The war room! And the general's office! And, and, and the training fields. I learned to fight!" He said pushing out his chest.

"Wow, our little boy is getting so grown-up!" I said fanning my face, "I think, I think I may cry" I pretended.

"Don't cry Kayley! I'm not _that_ good!" Herion comforted me.

"Ok," I sniffed. Orin and Caleb chuckled.

We came to the room where we had eaten that morning. Eruanna explained it was our sitting room. Herion jumped onto the couch and I sat next to him. Orin sat on the window sill and watched the rain, coming in thick sheets. Caleb leaned by the fire.

Herion continued his story of his fun filled day, "…Then Caleb fell, but he was ok, just sore and the general…Eruanna!" Herion stopped mid-story and ran to her. She picked him up gracefully and cradled him, tickling his stomach.

"Hello everyone! I thought some tea would chase the chill from everyone's bones," She said walking over, a plump servant women in a blue apron followed with a pot full of tea. Eruanna sat next to me, setting Herion in-between us.

The tea warmed my body as I sipped it quietly. It smelled of oranges with an underlining scent of ginger. I inhaled deeply. Herion had a small plate of cookies in his lap and munched them happily.

After a few moments of silence Eruanna spoke, leaning back, relaxed into the plush couch, "So how was everyone's first day about the palace?"

"GREAT! Me and Caleb did man stuff!" Herion said behind a mouthful of cookies.

Eruanna smiled, "Wonderful sweetie! I heard you had quite an impression on the general, he loved having you and Caleb spend the day with him. Kayley, Orin? How was your day dear?" Her eyes sparkled, I smiled slightly hiding the blush in my cheeks, but I knew she could see past my façade.

"Oh, it was brilliant. Your grounds are absolutely stunning. The forest seemed so alive!" I said, and Orin nodded in agreement from the window.

"Yes, the trees tend to have eyes here," She winked at me and I sheepishly looked down, "The forest holds a deep magic here. It is old magic. Before the laws of the elf-hood were created, the forest was there. It is a sacred place, a safe place. It is said that when an elf enters the forest with a pure of heart, the forest loans them their power. If an enemy of dark was to enter the forest, the elements would destroy them," She smiled.

Eruanna had a servant bring a game out for Herion. Orin and Caleb sat on the floor by the fire with the little guy and began the puzzling game. Eruanna and I sat on the couch, I pulled my feet underneath me and I clutched a pillow to my chest and gazed into the fire, feeling utterly happy. I looked at Eruanna, she had her hands delicately placed in her lap; she looked so regal. I moved closer to her and she draped her arm around me in a motherly fashion. I looked at her smooth age-less face, "Eruanna, what do you know?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing you don't want me too," She whispered quietly.

"What do you think? Of him, of us? Is it right?" I muttered laying my head on her shoulder watching Orin laugh with Herion and Caleb at the challenging puzzle game.

"When he looks at you, I see so much care and burning passion for you. He loves you. A love I have not seen in a long time. In fact, I believe that I've only truly seen that look only once before. I seen no doubt, I see no fear, no anger, nothing but a fiery love for you. I see only happiness in his eyes. When he sees you his whole body, every fiber of his being, takes you in. However, he has a new air to him. When he first came here, that look was shaded, it was hidden behind something. But now its unbridled, the feeling for you radiates of his very being. He seems to be a changed man."

I sat up and turned my face from him. The way she described him, I felt like I could not match him. I loved him like no other being ever, but the way she described him, did I even deserve him?

Eruanna touched my arm, "And you my dear, your eyes sparkled brighter than the winter's night. You absolutely glow with happiness. You look at him and I feel your magery swirl around you. To say that you two didn't belong together, would be a crime. You two are meant for each other," I beamed and looked at Orin wrestling with Caleb as Herion umpired the fight, "But," Eruanna drew me back and smiled sweetly, "that doesn't me you will not encounter troubles. Love concurs all, we are not perfect and we have to choose the right path, and stay its course. Though I am a bit troubled with…" she trailed off and looked over at Caleb, "He loves you to, though he has yet to understand of what he really feels for you, telling him may bode difficulties for you my love. Take it slow; let him know when _you _deem it right."

I sat back and pondered what she had said. I walked over to the window seat. I laid my head on the cool glass and looked out into the black night. It was not late only an hour or so after dinner time, but as the winter season neared the days grew shorter. The rain still poured. I thought about what Eruanna had said. Of course I loved Caleb, I loved him first, I grew up with him. I would do what Eruanna had told me, I would wait till I saw the perfect moment to tell Caleb. I turned around and looked at Orin and Caleb lying on the floor playing a game of chess and Herion leaned sleepily against Orin's chest. His little head bobbed. Eruanna sat brushing her long hair. The fire warmed the room, making me sleepy as well. I slid down to the window seat and leaned against the window watching everyone.

Eruanna cleared her throat after a while. I blinked and shook the sleep from my weary body. "So, to let you all know. I have talked with the other members of counsel and we all agree your arrival should be celebrated. Therefore, as I promised, a ball will be held in your honor!"

Herion stirred in his sleep but only muttered and moved closer to Orion.

"A ball! Wow!" Caleb said sitting up.

I walked over, "When?"

"Tomorrow evening! You will be able to meet my kingdom," Eruanna announced.

I leaned against the wall again, "Wow, so soon," I looked up, "Oh, but great! That's wonderful! Thank you!"

Eruanna and I chatted about how we would get ready and who would be there for a while. We looked down at the floor and all three boys were asleep. I giggled. Orin cradled Herion in the crook of his arm. Eruanna stood and bid me goodnight.

"I'll leave it to you to get your men into bed," She winked as she closed the door behind her. At first I could bare to disturb this adorable scene, but it was late and if we were to attend a ball tomorrow and be up all night, we would need our sleep.

I flipped my dress skirts behind me as a knelt to the floor next to Orin. I tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear and stroked his cheek. I bent down close to his ear, "Orin, wake up," I kissed his ear, then his jaw. His eyes fluttered opened and he smiled. I kissed his cheek again, "We better get everyone to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

He nodded silently. We kissed silently again. I moved to Caleb. I laid my hand on his cheeks, "Caleb, hey wake up sweetie!" We gotta get you to bed."

Caleb muttered and I helped him up. Orin stood and cradled Herion. I wrapped my arm around Caleb's waist and we all walked out of the warm room. The hallway temperature was like a splash of cold water. I shivered and held tight to Caleb, Orin walked beside us. We came to our doors. Orin went to lay Herion down in my room and I led Caleb to his and Orin's door room. He kissed me on the cheek good night and shuffled into his dark room.

I walked into my room just as Orin was tucking Herion into the feathery bed sheets. He turned around as I stood in the door way. He walked over to me and slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Are you ready for the ball tomorrow?" I asked. He subconsciously swayed back and forth in small movements, like a mother rocking a child.

"I don't know, I've never been to one, I am rather nervous actually," he said looking down at me.

"Don't worry, you have me. Though I'm not sure how much help I'll be I've never actually been to one either, just fancy dinner parties at the college." I said laughing.

He leaned down, "You're all I need," He kissed me deeply, "Good night Kayley, I love you."

I gave him another quick kiss, "I love you too, good night, sweet dreams."

I walked into my dark room; a candle flickered by my bed.

As I took my dress off, letting it slide to the floor I pulled a robe from the oak dresser and slipped it on. I sat in front of the mirror and one by one, took the pins that held my hair in a half-up do. The curly locks fell down my back. I swept my hair to the side and over my shoulder. I looked at myself in the dark mirror. Today was a day girls live for. Romance, love, magic. It was great. I found my soul mate. I thought what Eruanna had said, about though we had found each other, things would not be easy. I sighed and sat my chin in my hands and looked at the mirror. I mean he was gorgeous and powerful. He had a special magery. He would be a great man for anyone. I think that's what I am most nervous about. When all these beautiful elf women see him at the ball, they'll fawn him. All of them more gorgeous than the next, how will I ever compare? I sighed; I wish my mother was here. I wish I knew her. I bet she would have known the answer. I've always seen her in my dreams. Just figure, no face, it's always blurry, but I know it's her. I know she's there, watching me, protecting me. I just wish I could talk to her. She could be here to comfort me. She could meet Orin, approve of him and tell me not to worry because he loves me.

I sighed again and got up and blew out the candle. I slipped under the covers. They were warm. I pulled Herion close to me as the night before. I stroked his hair.

I had come to love him so. I wondered if he still remembered his mother. I frowned, at least he knew his father. I closed my eyes and yawned. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would go to the ball, taking things one step at a time.

I dreamt of my mother. Her face was not shown; I needed to see her face. I also kept dreaming of books. Tons and tons of books, it had to be the library at the palace. What if my mother was in one of those books? She had to be. If this dream was meant to point me toward her, I would go to the library in the morning.

I woke early the next morning. Herion still snored quietly. I tucked him tightly in the blankets; he seemed to disappear in the feathery down of the bed. I kissed his cheek.

I dressed quietly, changing into a simple pink dress. It trailed longer in the back and had slivery embroidery around the edges of the long flowing sleeves. I loved all the clothing in the elven world. Everything looked more graceful, elegant here. I combed through my hair and used a flower pin to hold up a messy bun at the base of my neck. Curly tendrils fell around my face.

I stood and tip-toed to the door. Happy with my success of not waking Herion up, I opened the door, it cracked open and I cringed.

"Kayley? Where are you going?" Herion said sleepily from the bed, sitting up; though I could still barley see him.

"To the library sweetie, I'm going to try and find my mother." I said holding the door.

"Can I come? Please Kay! Please don't leave me alone," Herion said crawling to the edge of the bed.

I giggled and walked over to him, "Of course! I would love to take you! Come one Herion," I picked him up and took him over the dresser. I pulled out a small pair of trousers and a white cotton shirt and simple vest.

He yawned and allowed me to dress him. His eyes drooped, sit sleepy. I picked him up; surprised he had not mentioned anything about food.

"But, on our way, can we pick up some toast?" he asked quietly, snuggling into my chest.

"Of course pumpkin," I laughed, spoke to soon.

We walked out, bumping into Mistress Loth.

"Oh! Beg your pardon Miss Kayley. I see you are up early," Loth said bowing.

"Yes, we are going to the library, I'm going to try and find anything about my mother. Would you happen to know where the library might be?" I asked politely.

"Oh yes, of course! You go past the dining room, then go left down the first hallway you come to. After that take a right at the King's Statute and at the end of that hallway will be the library doors. They are heavy and the doormen are not up this early," She winked, "just push and they'll open with some effort."

"Thank you Loth! See you later today!" I said bowing.

"My pleasure my lady, good day to you," She bowed again and I began to walk toward the dining room, "Oh and sweetie, around 4 I will come and find you and Herion to help you get ready for the ball." She smiled and we walked on.

_Oh yeah. The ball, I forgot. _

I peeked into the dining room. Servants sat eating at the table. We must have been up really early for them to still be eating. A servant male looked up and stopped laughing. He stood and opened the door for me.

"Miss Kayley! Terribly sorry, we had no idea you'd be up so early! Master Herion" the man said bowing deeply; Herion smiled sleepily and closed his eyes.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I am heading off into the library; I'm going to try to find something about my mother. Herion here was hungry," the rest of the servants listening giggled, "And he to come along so I was wondering if perhaps you had some spare toast and juice for him?"

Before I finished my sentence I had a bundle of warm biscuits and fresh fruit wrapped in a bundle. They also handed me two closed mugs; one with juice and a one with warm tea.

"Oh, well thank you very much," I said in a surprised tone, "I didn't mean to bother you, but thank you very much! I greatly appreciated it," I bowed, the servant man smiled warmly at me as did the others behind him.

"It is a pleasure serving you Miss Kayley," he said bowing, "Good luck with your search!"

I thanked them again and left balancing sleeping Herion the bundle of food and the covered mugs of our drinks.

I followed Loth's instructions, barely pausing to look at the splendid statue of the great elven king, I was too excited.

Loth was right, the doors were heavy but nothing was going to stop me from getting into that library. I walked in and Herion sat up in my arms.

"Wow" he breathed.

The library had three levels. The latters seemed to stretch up to the ceiling, there were rows upon rows of books, and they lined the wall and shelves in the middle of the huge room. I set Herion and the food down on the table. I skipped to the windows and pulled the thick rope to draw them back. The sun had just peaked over the horizon. It was magnificent. I could see for miles. Nothing but forest and rolling hills, it was a sight to see.

I walked back to Herion, "Where to begin?" I said walking to a book shelf.

I scanned a book shelf. Nothing seemed to be of use to me here. I continued on this book search for two hours. By them the sun had rose halfway in the sky. The pinks and oranges were now being replaced by a dull blue. Everything was damp from last night's rain, the trees and grass sparkled, it was beautiful, but I could not let the majesty of the landscape stop me from my search.

Herion sat on the table he drank his juice. I pulled up a picture book for him. He laid the book in front of him and nibbled on a biscuit and flipped through the pages. Another hour and I began to lose some of my enthusiasm. I sighed and moved to another book shelf unsuccessful.

Herion sat quietly munching and looking at the fairy tale that unfolded before him.

I scanned my finger along the old leather bindings. I came upon a rather large book. I stopped for a second. I blew away the dust and squinted at the faded binding. It read:

_Elven Records _

_*69-1*_

The dates were faded and hard to read. My curiosity was sparked. This was the first records book I had seen so far. Perhaps my mother would be in here. I thumped the heavy book on the table and sat down. Herion came and sat on my shoulder. I opened the dusty book up.

A list of names spilled down the page in old script. I studied each and every name on the page, and then turned the page. I continued like this for an hour. Herion never left my shoulder; he never took his eyes of me. He sat perfectly still.

Suddenly I stopped and looked up, Herion jumped down off my shoulder and sat on the book in front of me. He looked up with a worried expression, "Kayley?"

"What am I doing?" I rasped and laid my head on the thick book, Herion laid a small hand on my head, and patted it gently, "I don't even know her name," Tears slipped silently down my checks.

"Eilywen Baul."

I lifted my head up and turned around, Eruanna stood at the front of the library, her hands folded in front of her.

"Wh-what?" I asked wiping the tears from my face.

"Her name was Eilywen Baul, your mother," She walked over to a section of books I had yet to cover. She slid a smaller book from the shelf. It was a light blue leathered book. Its pages were held together by a white ribbon.

"Eilywen Baul, your mother was a healer and this—" She held the book out to me, "was her journal, where she recorded all her patients' problems and solutions," She opened the book and there in between the cover and the first page, was her picture.

I took it with my shaky hands and looked down at it. My eyes widened.

"She's beautiful," I gasped, her eyes were slim and dark, like mine, her hair fell in long beautiful waves on her shoulders. Her face was slender, chin pointed, her nose small and rounded slightly; her lips were thin and dainty.

I looked up at Eruanna. She smiled.

"I knew you would question about her sooner or later, I was just waiting for the right time for you to know about her. She is beautiful, looks just like you,"

"Me? Really?" I asked.

She nodded, "Of course where you think you got your dark hair from? No one in this elven community has dark hair, not even Orin, it is not natural here," Eruanna said.

"And you said she was a healer?" I asked stroking the picture.

"One of the best, she was powerful, tis probably were you inherited your extraordinary healing powers," Eruanna said patting my back gently, "This book," She closed my hands over it, "Is yours, keep it."

"Oh thank you Eruanna! Thank you! This means the world to me, thank you!" I sprung forward and gave her a crushing hug.

She laughed, "You are so very welcome child. I will leave you to explore your mother's book, I still have some plans for the ball to attend to," she hugged me and waved and left me with the book.

I turned to Herion excitedly, "Look! Herion look here! You see this? It was my mother's! And look! This is her picture!" I was so excited.

"Wow, Kayley, she is so pretty! She looks just like you! Except your chin, you have a softer chin, but still just as pretty as her!" Herion said, his eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, I am very happy to have this," I beamed and I leaned against a wall, he jumped back to his book and biscuit.

I opened the cover and began to read, absorbing everything, every pen stroke that she made, my mother.

"Patient One: My first patient, Mar, is very ill. He suffers from chills and hives. He has been bed ridden for 2 weeks. I tried…"

I read about patient after patient and with everyone, the door to my mother's life slowly opened little by little. I walked slowly around in circles then I stopped. I was so involved with my book that I didn't hear the library door open and close.

He put his arm around my waist and fingered my hair.

I gasped and spun around, he was smiling shyly. "Orin! Look! It was my mother's! I found her! Her name was Eilywen Baul, I'm Kayley Baul, that's my name!" I held the book up for him to see.

"Wow Kayley, that's great!" I showed him the picture as well, "She looks just like you, beautiful."

I smiled and clutched the book to my chest. I laughed and in the midst of my excitement I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down in a crushing kiss.

A little gasp rang in the silence and we broke apart. I turned around to see Herion sitting on the table staring dumbfounded at us, with crumbs of toast on his mouth.

We stepped back from each other, not knowing what to say. I felt the red crawling to my cheeks. Then he did something unexpected. He laughed. He stood and wiggled and jumped up and laughed like a little tinkling bell. The sight was so funny and adorable that I began to laugh, my cheeks fading from the crimson color. Orin chuckled and rubbed his neck.

He held his arms out to me and I swooped and picked him up cradling him as he giggled a little more and sighed, nestling into my arms. Orin walked over and peered down at him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Herion, you have to promise me you won't tell Caleb, he doesn't know and I want to break it to him gently. Will you be ok with that?" I asked, hoping he would.

"Oh yes! I won't tell anyone! I always knew that you and Orin kinda liked each other. I'm happy. It's like we can pretend you are my mom and Orin is my dad. I can have a family again!" Herion glowed and looked up at us.

I blushed again, "Oh, well Herion…"

"We'd love to, son." Orin said reaching down and tickling Herion's stomach.

I turned my head to look at Orin, surprised. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. This was a side of Orin that I'd loved. His sensitive, father-like side, though he said that he hadn't a father to learn about how to love, it was a part of him. It was there, innate in his personality.

We sat at the table and Herion returned to his book Orin pulled a chair next to me and we read more from my mother's book. I studied every word, every drawing in my mother's writing. I clutched her picture in my hand. Orin rubbed my back as we read. He would point out certain things my mother wrote as side notes. We turned the page and continued to read. Orin pointed something out, it was in the corner of the page, it was boxed in with a flowered design. It read: "_She develops normally, 2 months till her birth_"

I looked at Orin, "Do you think?"

He nodded, "I think that's about you."

I beamed and turned my attention back to the book I flipped through the pages and looked for more side notes.

"_1 month, till she arrives_", "_A strong child she will be, Mátor died today, giving her a strong blessing at his death bed_", "_Kayley, her name will be Kayley_", "_I leave today, only one week till she will be born_"

I looked up no more side notes. Orin looked down at me, "Who do you think Mátor was? And why did she have to leave?"

Orin shrugged and the library door opened. We all turned around.

Loth stood at the door, "Pardon my Lady and Lords, are you ready to prepare for the ball?"

I closed the book and picked Herion up and balanced him on my hip, "Of course! Ready Orin?"

He stood and took Herion from me and followed us out of the library. She inquired about our adventures in the library. I told her about my mother's book and she listened with appt interest. I asked her if she knew who Mátor was. She stopped and looked at me, then down at the ground, "I knew him, yes," She said quietly, "May the light rest with him, he was…your father. He died in battle; your mother was overcome with grief. She decided that you would not be a part of the war-ridden elven realm. She wanted to take you to be safe into the arms of humans.

I was surprisingly not saddened by the news. I understood that I was not to be told about my mother, through her instructions, until I was ready and asked the questions. I was excited by my history rolling out before me. Mátor and Eilywen Baul, my parents, I couldn't be happier. We came to our door. Loth turned to Orin and took Herion from him. "There is another servant already in your room getting Caleb ready,"

I blew a kiss to Orin and followed Loth into my room. I shut the door and Loth put Herion on the bed. I tucked my book safely under my pillow and turned to Loth and clasped my hands together, "Ready?"

She laughed and walked to the dark oak table and held up one of the most elegant dress I'd ever seen. She was beaming, "Do you like it?"

"Oh my—it's…it's so beautiful!" I gasped.

"Now you go and put that on and I will dress Herion here," Loth said. I skipped excitedly behind the dressing screen.

The dress was silky soft with lace and seven layers of material. I walked out and examined myself in the mirror. The dress moved like water, rippling at my every motion.

Herion sat on the bed and smiled and clapped his little hands. His hair was wet and straight from his bath. He wore a green suit. His hat had a clear jewel at the brim, his long sleeve shirt fit perfectly, and to finish the regal look he had a small green cape and shoes.

I rushed to him and gabbed his feet, "Oh my goodness! You are wearing shoes!" I was baffled, they were so tiny, plus I'd never seen him wear shoes, it was a complete change! I loved it.

He kicked his feet, "Oh, that's what these things are…they are weird; I don't think I like em'."

I giggled and handed him one of his picture books as Loth pulled me toward the mirror, "Now, your hair!" She smiled and thought for a moment, then her face light up.

She worked quickly with gentle fingers. After a long while of pinning and twirling of my hair, and a few re-dos, Loth mumbling that it had to be perfect, my hair was finally done. She stood back and helped me up. I nervously turned around.

I gasped slightly. I turned from side to side to insure to myself that the image was real. My hair was shining, it was pinned in various places and beautiful curls spilled down my back. I turned to Loth, my mouth slightly opened. I hugged her! "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! This looks so amazing! I love it!" I expressed.

"You look beautiful!" Loth spun me around, "Ready?"

I nodded my stomach suddenly flipping. Herion jumped off the bed and ran to me and grabbed the hem of my dress. We followed Loth to the door. She opened it and we walked down the hallway. She then stopped and turned to us. I bent down and picked up Herion. He played with the lace that fell of my shoulder.

"Now, all you must do is follow this hallway to the end and then go down the stairs and Eruanna will meet you there. From there, the ball, best of luck! Do not be nervous dear, they will all love you!" She hugged me once more and disappeared down the opposite hallway.

I held onto Herion tighter, I could feel his tense mood, he was nervous too, "Ready kid?" I asked. He tightened his grip on my dress.

"Yes! Let's go!" he said determinedly.

I walked slowly down the hallway. Herion played with one of my curls, "Kayley, are you scared? What are we going to see? What are we going to when we get there? Where are Orin and Caleb? I wish they were here, don't you?"

I stopped and held him tightly, my stomach in knots, "I don't know where they are," I held him out so I could see him, "I am scared, a bit. I don't know what we are going to do or see when we get there. I'm sure everything will be fine; this is a celebration not a war council. Everyone will be nice there, I promise, I will not let anyone hurt or scare you. Sound like I deal?" He wiped a tear from his eye, smiled, and nodded. I set him down and he held the hem of my dress and we came upon the stairs Loth had told us about.

At the bottom we saw Eruanna in a brilliant white dress. She looked like a shining star. Orin and Caleb stood next to her, their backs were to us. Herion and I began to descend the marble stairway and all three turned around. Eruanna beamed, Caleb's mouth fell open and Orin just stared. I kept my eyes locked with his and the butterflies in my stomach stopped.

I stopped on the last step and the three walked forward. Herion held his arms up and Eruanna picked him up.

Orin held his hand out for me and spun me around. "Kayley, you look like an angel!" He said and Caleb agreed.

I blushed and looked at the floor.

Caleb lifted my chin up, "You do, you look amazing, and you look like a princess tonight."

Trumpets sounded and Eruanna smiled, "That's out cue. Ok, for the order, Kayley you hold Herion," She handed him to me and he wrapped a small hand around one of my curls, "Orin, you will stand behind Kayley, Caleb you'll walk behind myself. Is everyone ready?"

We quickly did as we were told. I stole a glance at Orin as we aligned ourselves. He flashed one of his dazzling smiles at me and my heart raced. I stored a mental note to tell him how dashing he looked tonight.

We walked forward and two men opened the doors to the brightly lit ballroom. We walked in and the music stopped. Everyone turned and stared at us in dead silence. I froze. There were so many people. Everyone dressed in their finest, I felt like a little town girl, unable to measure up to this high class elven society. I felt like could not move me feet until I felt a warm hand against my back. I melted and walked forward with Eruanna.

We walked to the front of the ballroom, which was still silent. As we pasted people gracefully bowed and whispered their 'hellos'. Eruanna smiled and nodded her head with ease at everyone we passed. We reached the middle of the ballroom, hundreds of people surrounded us. I felt the eyes. Then with a flick of her hand, Eruanna started the band again and talking resumed. I relaxed my muscles a little. People began dancing on the opened area dance floor. Eruanna talked as people approached her. We stood awkwardly as the high elves intently looked us over as they conversed with their Queen. Orin stood behind me and Caleb to my right. Herion curled into my chest, trying to hide. I looked up as a group came toward us.

There was a short slender woman, her nose was high and her lips set in a pleasant smile. Next to her was a tall round man with rosy cheeks and following him were two beautiful girls, twins from the look of it, locked arm in arm with displeased looks and their perfect mouths turned down in a frown.

I studied the girls, they seemed different from their parents, but even more confusing; they had a strange air about them. They had the look of china dolls that I so desired as a little girl and used to see in the town shop window at home. They looked perfect, completely posed and regal.

I brought my attention to man at the front of the group as he bowed deeply in front of Eruanna and came up smiling.

"My Queen," he kissed her hand.

"Lord Lel and Lady Awan," She bowed her head and looked to the porcelain girls, "Miss Fuin (foo-in), Miss Lhach (lah-kh)

The girls curtsied with grace and smiled a dazzling white smile. But their eyes were not on Eruanna, but on Orin and Caleb behind us. A wave of jealously rolled over me and moved to block their glances and their eyes snapped back to the Queen.

"Bereth (bare-ehth – Queen) Eruanna," They said in perfect unison, flashing a smile.

As soon as they china doll's spoke out of their perfect red lips, the Necklace sent a fierce, blinding, pain through my body, burning my neck and my whole body. I gasped and stepped back, losing my balance and fell back. Strong arms caught me and Herion from falling to the hard marble floor.

I looked up at Orin, he was talking to me, but I could not hear him or anything else. Herion, still in my arms, looked up at me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Then a small whisper came from nowhere, and I listened.

"Amarth (ah-marth – doom). Goth (enemy). Gûl (gool – sorcery). Gerth (death)." It whispered. It repeated the words, the unseen force whispering the words into my ear, sending a stroke of pain each time the foul words were whispered.

Suddenly I was thrown back into reality, voices and the music came flooding back to me.

"Kayley!"

"Kayley"

"Kayley!"

I blinked and looked up. Everyone, excluding the twins, sighed with relief. Orin helped me back to my feet, but refused to let go of my waist.

"I'm ok, just…" I looked at the two girls, their blank expressions, "…tripped." I said smiling weakly.

"High 'ells are 'angerous, my dear," Lady Awan said smiling patting my hand.

" 'angerous'—oh! Dangerous! Oh yes, very," I said blushing nervously.

"Yes, I know my accent es 'ery 'ad. I come frum de northern elven 'owns," She smiled apologetically.

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. I guess I was still a bit woozy from the fall," I said, "Your accent is lovely!"

The women grinned, "Ank you…"

"Kayley. This is Kayley Baul," Eruanna said jumping in.

I was a surprised to hear my last name, but I didn't let my face show the expression on my face.

"Miss 'Ayley," Lady Awan said bowed and I bowed as best I could with Orin glued to my hip.

"Lord Lel and his family will be staying here for awhile after the ball, along with some other families. It will give you a chance to get to know the kingdom," Eruanna explained.

I nodded to the family, "I hope you enjoy your stay, I am honored you came all this way."

"Yes, yes, but who," Lhach said as her and Fuin walked over to Orin and Caleb. Fuin took Orin by the arm and pulled him gently away from me.

"Are these adorably handsome men," Fuin finished.

They laced their slender arms in Orin and Caleb's. I felt the warmth of Orin's body leaving my side. I turned to see Fuin's arm intertwined with Orin's.

She smiled, a sickly sweet smile, her glassy blue eyes taunting me.

"May I introduce Master Orin and Master Caleb," Eruanna said calmly, but her eyes flickered to me and she moved to draw the boys away from the twins.

"Master Orin, my, such a noble name, and such a handsome man," Fuin said running her hands through Orin's hair.

"Now 'irls, let's not bey so for'ard, 'ome along now," Lord Lel said pulling Fuin from Orin, obviously annoyed with his daughters behavior, that makes two of us.

"Yes Ada," the girls said, locking arms again stood behind their parents, Fuin kept her eyes locked on Orin.

Orin again moved to my side and took my waist and I could feel the magery settle.

"Tousand par'ons, my Queen," Lady Awan said bowing and leading her daughters away.

Eruanna sighed, "Rather odd girls."

"Yes, very," I agreed with a hint of rage.

"Well, this is just the beginning of the ball! Have fun my dears, there will be an announcement later about your coming, until mingles my loves!" She waved a slender hand good-bye and disappeared into the crowd.

Herion tugged on my hair and I leaned close to him, "I don't like those girls, they gave me a bad feeling," he said shaking his head.

"Me either," I agreed hugging him.

"Well, they were nice, weren't they? Very friendly girls," Caleb said, and Orin nodded.

"What?" I asked turning around to Caleb, Orin's grasp on me breaking, my eyes narrowed.

"I…I…just—said…" he stammered.

"Come Kayley, why don't we go dance, do you mind Herion?" Orin said grabbing my hand.

He shook his head, "No, I don't mind, just come back for me please," he said and I set him down on a plush chair and handed him a rather large cookie from a snack table.

Orin and I moved out to the dance floor just as the music changed to a slow waltz. He held me close as we swayed to the music. We were quiet. I mulled over the meeting of Fuin and Lhach.

"You really didn't like those girls, did you?" He said spinning me around.

"No, I didn't," I growled.

"You are so cute when you sulk," He chuckled.

"I'm not sulking," I said stubbornly, a tear welling in my eye.

"Kayley," Orin sighed stroking my cheek as we stopped in the middle of the dance, people swirled around us, not paying much attention to us.

I sighed, "Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," I decided to keep my experience a secret until I could figure out what those sinister words were.

"Everything will be ok Kay—"

"Mind if I cut in?" A smooth voice coded from behind me.

I turned around to see Fuin, her eyes taunting again. I turned back around to look at Orin, I searched his face, I pleaded "no", but it would have been very rude, but then again he could have said no. I stepped back and she swept Orin away within seconds.

I restrained myself to not hit her with a water whip but I held my anger back. I walked back to the place where I had left Herion and he was gone. I looked around and saw him playing with some other elf children. I smiled, he looked happy, at least he was happy. I looked around for Caleb and groaned when I saw him out on the dance floor with Lhach. I sighed and fell back onto a couch behind me.

"Oh!"

I shot up and turned to see a stunned boy about my age.

He had crisp golden hair and bright blue eyes, a stern handsome face and a strong jaw line.

I covered my mouth, the oh-so familiar red rushing to my cheeks. "Oh, I'm so, so very sorry, I didn't—I was—sorry," I stuttered.

He laughed a smooth, sweet, laugh, "It's not the first time," he said moving over for me to sit beside him.

"You mean you've been sat on before?" I asked giggling.

"Yes, it's because I'm not much a dancer unlike my twin sister," he pointed out a girl swaying on the dance floor in the arms of a handsome gentleman.

"Oh I see," She was very pretty, they were a pretty set of twins.

"Let's see, I think the worst time was when 'Fat Bottom Melen' sat on me at a dinner party. I tell you I thought I was dead for sure!"

I laughed and he smiled at me, "I like your laugh."

I blushed, "Oh you are just saying that it's awful!"

"No, its very…" he paused searching for a word.

"Loud?" I suggested, "Obnoxious, foolish?"

"Sweet, and innocent," he said, "Nothing like my sisters, who you can hear 1,000 miles away when you get her started!"

"Well thank you! I believe you, but thank you anyway!" I held my hand out, "I'm Kayley."

He shook my hand.

"Wait, not THE Kayley?" He said is eyes widening.

"Well, yes I guess I am," I said.

The boy took my hand in his and shook it gently, "Let me say what an honor it is for me to meet your personally! We've heard so much about you! My name is Cezar, my lady."

"Cezar, I like it, and your sister name?"

"Hayden. Cezar and Hayden Geth, twins of the Nobleman Ceretic," He said proudly.

"Wow! What a title to have! I'm just Kayley Baul," I laughed.

He chuckled, "Well, honestly, it's only because we are twins. There are very few elf twins born. We were the first in 400 years.

"Wow, your poor mother," I said shaking my head, twin childbirth was a dangerous risk.

"Yeh," Cezar looked at the ground, "She died in childbirth, so it was a miracle we lived."

"Oh Cezar," I laid a hand on his lap; "I'm sorry, I never knew my mother or father so I understand your feelings."

"Well thank you, not many people understand. Thank you for your sympathy." He said laying his hand over mine.

We were quiet for awhile, watching everyone dance. I glared with envy at Orin and Fuin still dancing, now to a quick paced song.

"I see you are staring at Miss Fuin and her partner with some anger, something wrong?" Cezar asked.

"Do you know her?" I asked curiously.

"Well not so much, and please say this to no one, but I have a bad feeling about them. I can't help but to label them as evil. Mistresses of Darkness, her and her sister, I don't trust them," Cezar said looking ashamed.

I put my other hand on his, "Cezar, I do believe we are going to be very, very good friends!"

I stood pulling him up with me, "Now, if Orin won't show me off in this dress, it looks like you will have too!"

Cezar smiled deviously and twirled me onto the dance floor, "Well, practice makes perfect!"

We began the waltz, a modern tempo style, with a few jumps and spins. In all honesty, Cezar surprised me with his skills. He was quiet good! Guests turned to us, with our attention-grabbing dancing and created a circle around us to watch us dance. I had a lot of fun; we added a few variations of our own when we forgot a part. We laughed a lot at our fanciful dancing. At the end of the song people turned to us and clapped. We bowed and walked over to get a drink laughing. I felt a tug on my hair and I spun around into Orin's arms.

"Oh! Hey! Orin, this is Cezar. Cezar, Orin." I introduced.

They shook hands.

"Cezar, you most defiantly have some skill on the dance floor, very nice. You and Kayley made quite an impression. You showed her off well," Orin said hugging me tight from behind.

"Well I don't believe you, but thank you," Cezar said looking at me and smiling a dashing smile.

Orin tightened his grasped on me, "Orin," I gasped, "You are crushing my lungs dear," He let me go and Cezar and I laughed. I could feel Orin's mood deepen.

Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone turned to look at the front of the ballroom where tables were set up. Eruanna stood and the room went quiet.

"Attention all please," Eruanna's voice chimed, "I would like to announce the arrival of Kayley Baul," whispers filled the hall, "Orin, Caleb, and Herion. Please come forth."

I took Orin's hand and walked toward Eruanna, I felt a tug on my dress and Herion trailed along with us. The hall was quiet as they parted for us. Caleb joined us and we reached Eruanna. We turned to face everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Four."

Applause erupted from the hall and someone near the back whistled. I smiled, knowing all too well who it was. Then more whistles followed.

"She and her companions have kept the Necklace safe from the hands of evil!" Eruanna exclaimed.

More applause. Eruanna started the band up again and people began to drift.

People began to form a line to meet us. Many of the people longed to see the Necklace and to congratulate us. The night passed on and we met more and more people. Nobles and their families, people from villages, all eager and happy to see us. The night went on and it was nearing dawn. Herion had long before fallen asleep in Orin's arms. The line of people dwindled till the last people approached us.

It was Cezar and his curly haired twin, Hayden.

Hayden ran up to me and took both my hands and shook them enthusiastically. "Lady Kayley! It is an honor to meet you!" She looked around me at Caleb and Orin, "All of you! It is an amazing honor to meet the Four!"

She turned to her brother, "Well! Don't just stand there! Introduce yourself!"

Cezar stepped forward and looked me straight in the eye, I tried not to laugh. He kept a stern straight face and he dropped down into a dramatic sweeping bow. "Your Ladyship! You. Look. Absolutely. Stunning tonight! Might I request to stare into your eyes for hours upon hours?" He said with the upmost dramatic tone and with all seriousness, which I would never be able to hold. Then he began to laugh.

"Cezar! How dare you! You insult Lady Kayley!" She hit him on the head and then turned to me, "I am truly sorry for my brother's behaviors, my Lady!"

I laid a hand on her arm, "Be at ease Lady Hayden. I have befriended your brother, dear soul, we are friends," I linked arms with him and peeked at Orin, his body and face tense. I smiled slyly.

Hayden blushed, "Oh, I am embarrassed."

I patted her arm, "Don't be. I have had my share of embarrassment tonight too," I winked at Cezar and we both laughed.

"You are amble Miss Kayley. Much more human than I expected, if I might say," Hayden smiled.

"Well thank you very much, I like you too," I laughed.

Caleb looked around us, "I'm guessing the party is over."

We all looked around and everyone was leaving and saying their goodbyes. I looked out a giant window in the hall, morning sunlight spilled onto the floor.

"Maybe we should get some sleep. It has been a long night…for all of us," Orin said staring at me.

I looked at him—hand on one hip, "Yeh, one heck of a night," I took Herion from Orin and cradled him.

He began to say something to me but everyone was looking at us but he held it back, I raised an eyebrow at him, taunting him.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you! It's not every day you meet such admirable people!" I hugged Cezar and Hayden, "I so wish I could spend more time with you!"

Hayden smiled, "Well Eruanna has asked my brother, my father, and me to stay here."

"So perhaps later today, after some sleep, we could spend sometime in the fields, the weather shall be nice today. Does that sound ok?" Cezar looked at me.

"I'd—We'd like that," I blushed at my mistake and now Orin was a little more than hot under the collar.

"Great!" Hayden cut through the tense, "In the fields when we wake!"

Orin took Herion from me and cradled the sleeping child and turned away quickly and walked away. We bade good night again and chased after Orin.

Caleb grabbed my arm, "What are you doing? You really have Orin mad, why?"

I scowled, "I'm teaching him a lesson," grinding my teeth, thinking out Fuin laughing and swirling in his arms.

Caleb nodded and backed off, he understood all about my lessons. We reached our rooms and I bade good night to Caleb and walked into my room. Herion was already tucked asleep in bed, but Orin was not seen. I sighed. We hadn't the best night and I felt bad. I had made him jealous when there was no need. I let my dress slide to the ground.

_I'm so sorry Orin. _I wanted to rush into his room and throw my arms around him, kiss him and tell him that I was wrong and that I loved him and I was sorry. I how could I have been so jealous! Why am I always so wrong?

I climbed into bed—my hair still tightly pinned, but I was tired and angry with myself, and I fell asleep.

I woke to the warm sun high in the afternoon sky. Someone had opened the window and the nippy winter air. It was refreshing. I quickly bathed and let my hair air dry. I put on a blue cotton dress and began to think of ways to apologize for my awful behavior at the ball. I was left some breakfast but I was not hungry and I grabbed my mother's book and headed out the door. Herion was gone so I assumed he was already outside with the others. I hurried out the door.

The air was light and the sun was warm so the nippy air was not so much a bother. I looked for my group, anxious to see Orin. I would have to restrain myself from tackling him and kissing him.

"Kayley! Kayley, over here!" Herion called.

I waved and walked toward the group. I approached the group. Hayden smiled up at me as her Caleb was talking together. Herion ran up to me and I picked him up and hugged him tightly and put him down and he ran back to Cezar who was playing swords with him. Cezar smiled and waved. I looked around breathlessly as I sat next to Hayden. "Where is Orin?"

Caleb hesitated to answer. He sat up, I looked at him, "He said that him and Fuin…" he trailed off, afraid to go any further.

I stood, "Excuse me." I stormed away, breaking into a run as soon as I was out of sight. I picked the hem of my dress up and I busted through the door. I ran up the steps and ran into Loth.

"Loth, OH, Loth!" I said breathless, she held on to my shoulders concerned, "Orin. Have you seen Orin?"

"Yes I have Miss, just down the hallway with Miss Fuin," She looked confused.

"Thank you!" I said, picking up my dress again and spirited down the hall. I ran faster and faster, I heard giggling, I felt a massive surge of dark magic and I ran out of my slippers and whipped around the corner and falling to a stop, just as Fuin and Orin's lip locked in a kiss.

"Orin," I whispered as a blinding pain shot through my body, I felt like my heart was being ripped out. I clutched the Necklace as it burned hard into my skin. I scrambled up frozen and in pain. Orin looked up dumbfounded, as if he had just woken up.

"Kayley!"

"No! Orin, I trusted you. I was going to apologize. You betrayed me, I loved you!" Tears streamed down my face as I yelled at him, the pain still ripping through my chest.

Orin ripped away from the satisfied Fuin and I felt the dark magic disappear instantly. Orin's eyes were clear as he came toward me.

"N-n-oo! You just s-s-ta-a away from me," I whispered viciously as I backed away. I began to bend the water in the air and created an ice dagger, ready to throw, I noticed Fuin had fled. I looked Orin in the eyes, in those brilliant eyes. He stood straight, not blocking himself or protesting. I shivered, thunder rolled outside and I could hear the sound of rain crashing down on the palace roof tops. People in the hallways froze, watching me, seeing what I would do next. I trembled again, the ice shook and I smashed it on it the ground. It shattered on the ground and the pieces automatically melted. I still loved him.

Thunder crashed again and I heard Cezar and the others running through the door. Herion called for me he was crying. I turned away from Orin and walked quickly down the hallway, heading for the door. I kept my eyes straight. I kept my mouth shut, wanting to scream and cry.

I walked faster and faster, and I started to run. Herion came into my view; Hayden was cradling Herion as he whimpered. They looked up and saw me running. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't stop I wanted to hold Herion and tell him everything would be ok, but I was so confused myself. I sprinted past the soaked group and busted through the doors.

People were calling my name, but I couldn't stop. I heard Herion cry louder. My heart was tearing and I couldn't stop my legs. I was running for the forest. I reached the thick trees and stumbled. I hit a tree and slid down. I sat in the cold rain, crying. I held subconsciously to the Necklace, it ebbed a warming feel into my hand, it comforted me a little.

I sniffed and looked up to the black skies. Rain pelted my face. I was in a state of utter confusion. I almost hurt Orin. I put him through misery. His eyes said it all. But WHY? He kissed her, he kissed her, he kissed her! My mind kept playing the scene over and over in my head. Rage over took my body and I groaned in pain, confusion, and anger.

I heard my name again; people were coming to find me. I shakily stood, and began to run again. I couldn't see anything and blindly ran, branches scratching my face, and my arms, tearing my dress. I felt like I wanted to run forever, but I stopped suddenly. I remembered Herion. I remember his cry for me. I had left him, ran away. I fell to the ground and curled my knees to my chest. I felt pain, I felt like my inside was being squeezed. Like a black magic was creeping through my veins.

I sat in the middle of the forest and cried, fighting the pain. Hours later I stood. The skies completely black now and the rain coming down in steady sheets. Thunder crashed and the lightening lit the forest. I stood. Pain racked my body, the cold only helped to numb my sore, pain threshed body. I didn't understand the pain, but I slumped back to the palace.

I pushed my limp body against the doors and they cracked open. I slid in and pushed them back. I noticed my ankles were bleeding. I couldn't heal them, I had nothing. The hallways were deathly silent. I limped past the spot where the fateful incident happened. I turned down the hallway of my room and stopped. An icy wind blew through the hallway. I looked around and saw nothing. I shivered and then felt a icy black shadow swirl around me, I tried to fight it off, but it kept surrounding me I tried to scream, but I was too weak. Suddenly a bright light shimmered and surrounded me. I couldn't stand the power. I felt the light fighting the shadow. I reached out, but no hand came to hold me up. I blacked out and fainted in the hallway.

I felt my head swimming and pounding, my legs hurt, and I felt like my ribs squeezing my heart. I didn't open my eyes, I felt like I didn't have the strength to so I laid there. I heard soft whispers and I felt a hand lying gingerly on my ankle. I was covered in a thick blanket, soft as silk and as warm as spring afternoon sunshine. I forced my eyes to open slowly. My eye lids felt like a 100lbs each as I blinked, the dim sunshine filtering through the closed curtains.

The room was blurry as I tried to adjust my vision.

"You're awake," some whispered and I turned my eyes across the room. Eruanna sat calm and composed, she had her hands folded delicately across her lap as she looked gently at me. Hayden leaned sleepily against Cezar's arm by the window. Cezar was asleep with his head resting against the wall they sat against. A tall, brown haired man stood next to them, his arms were folded his deep eyes were resting on me.

I could see Caleb sitting on my bed with a book in his lap as he dosed off. I looked down to see Orin staring at the opposite wall, his right arm cradling a sleeping Herion, his right resting on my ankle.

I blinked the weariness from my eyes and tried to sit up. My arms shook and my head spun. Hayden looked up and got to her feet. Cezar jumped awake, he stood as well and rubbed his face. Everyone's eyes were dark and they all looked exhausted.

Hayley dropped to my side. I finally realized I was in my room, on the couch rather than the bed. Caleb snapped from his dozing and jumped from the bed and knelt next to Hayden.

"Kayley?" he whispered and stroked my cheek with his finger as I stared, feeling too weak to say anything. Orin still stared at the wall, his hand not moving. Herion awoke with a start and sleepily crawled from Orin to me; he sat in my lap and looked up at me. His eyes were puffy, I frowned, knowing I could have stopped his crying and unhappiness, but instead I ran away.

I slowly lifted my hand and he wrapped a little hand around my finger and held it close to his face. I smiled weakly and he crawled up close to my stomach and curled close into my warmth.

"How are you?" Hayden asked softly.

I wrapped a proactive arm around Herion and looked at her. Her eyes searched mine. Everyone waited for me to speak. I still hadn't found the strength to say anything. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth; they deserved at least something, waiting all this time for me to wake.

"I'm," I whispered quietly and everyone held their breath, "weak, but ok."

The room released their breath and the tension eased in the air. Hayden and Cezar's father came forward. He took huge strides across the room to stand beside Eruanna and bowed.

He was a giant, towering over everyone, and he spoke, his voice deep and smooth, "My Lady, glad to see you have awoken. Might I get you anything? Tea?"

I nodded, "Thank you, tea would be nice," he nodded bowed again and Eruanna and he stood and left the room.

"You scared us Kayley. When Orin found you passed out on the floor, we all thought you were dead," Hayden frowned, "We looked for you in the forest, but with the storm, it was impossible to find you. We couldn't even feel your magery. It was like you didn't want to be found and the forest hid you well," She stroked my hair.

Cezar patted my head lightly, "All that matters is you are ok and you are surrounded by those who love you."

I tensed, remembering how I got there in the first place. I looked as Orin, and he stared pleadingly at me.

Caleb cleared his throat, "I think that we'll let you two talk for a little, no? Here, I'll take Herion, I'll put him in our room to let him sleep, you can go get him when you are done," He said standing up and gently cradling Herion. Herion whimpered and Caleb cooed to him. Hayden and Cezar followed him out the door and closed it quietly.


End file.
